To See You Again
by Sartha Anne Rose
Summary: After defeating Naraku and retrieving the Shikon no Tama, Kagome says goodbye to the Inu-tachi and seals the well forever. Four years later, she returns to Japan and the shrine where it all began...
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, etc, etc. No Killing.

* * *

To See You Again

Chapter 1

"_Are you sure about this, Kagome?" He looked so deflated as he asked that question and she felt the breath catch in her throat, but forced herself to nod. If it was possible, his expression only fell more, those furry white ears flattening themselves completely against his head. _

"_It's best this way, we both know that, Inuyasha. If there was any other way..." She looked from his face down to the small pink-white ball in her hand, desperately searching for that alternate path she spoke of. _

"_But there isn't, is there?" He sighed. "I understand..." _

"_Inuyasha..." _

_They locked gazes, bright amber meeting brown, and she couldn't help the sob that tore from her lips in that moment. Without thinking she raced forward and into his arms, acutely aware as he attempted to wrap himself around her like a blanket. She felt warm there in his embrace, but for the first time she knew that it was a feeling she could not hold on to. It was not for them to be together. Time was not meant to clash with itself, and they were breaking that rule simply by existing beside each other. _

"'_Tis time that ye say goodbye, Kagome." Kaede's voice was a harsh reminder to that reality, and Kagome dutifully nodded in acknowledgement and squeezed Inuyasha to her one last time. _

"_I'll miss you. I'll never forget this, any of it. I..."_

"_Keh, you'd best be going, wench." She drew back, knowing it was simply his way of trying to hide his own pain. Her heart hurt as she turned her back on him, directing her gaze to the dread well that was waiting to swallow her up and send her home to her own time. Why did it have to be this way? _

_Slowly, and with purpose, she strode towards the well and began to climb in, glancing back just once to take one last look at everything she had come to love for three years. _

_Sango and Miroku stood back a ways, the taijiya crying softly into the robes of the quiet, solemn monk as he held her. She had fought so long beside them that Kagome could not imagine a place where they were not beside her as friends and allies. Kouga stood slightly to the side of the couple, his own ears drooping much like Inuyasha's. The wolf demon had been content to say his goodbyes to the miko when she had decided upon her course of action, and it had been strangely heart-wrenching when the hanyou had let Kouga hug her in farewell. It was truly the end of an era. Kaede stood near the well, Shippou and Kirara beside her with the kit perched on the back of the enlarged demon. The kitsune had not stopped crying from the moment they had approached Kagome's final destination, and even now she found herself wanting to run and embrace him; to quell his sorrows and tell him she would stay forever. But that was impossible._

_And then there was Inuyasha, watching her silently. He looked strangely majestic, one hand resting lightly on the hilt of Tetsusaiga while the other rested limply at his side. His face was solemn, his ears still plastered down to his long silver hair as though they would never rise again. The prayer beads hung handsomely around his neck, and she could only laugh softly with bitter memory. She had offered to remove them, but he had only pushed her hands away, telling her that it would remind him that she wasn't far away. No, five hundred years was not so far away. _

_Desperately trying to hold back tears, she turned away one final time and stared down into the well. When she spoke, her voice trembled and cracked, but sounded strong and sweet. "I'll never forget you. Goodbye." And then she practically threw herself into the wall, clutching the Shikon no Tama to her breast and making her first and only wish upon the sacred jewel that had run her life for three years.

* * *

_

Higurashi Kagome sighed as she gazed out the window of the bus carrying her into Japan. It had been years since she had been back to see the shrine, and now that she was done with school she could only be relieved to finally be seeing her home again. Four years has gone by and all of them bitterly happy. Four years since she had seen their smiling faces and heard their joyous voices. Four years since she had made the wish that had changed her life forever.

The bus pulled to a stop at the station and she distantly heard the driver announce that they had reached their destination, all the while mechanically moving to retrieve her bags from the overheard compartment.

She moved in a daze as she exited the bus, retrieving her luggage with a muttered 'thank you' and starting off down the street to where the shrine sat waiting for her. It was not a long walk, but long enough for her to think about the past and what had happened all those years ago.

Inuyasha... 

They had finally completed the jewel, defeated Naraku with the help of Sesshoumaru and Kouga. And then the time had come to make a decision. At first she had wanted to simply leave the jewel unpurified, but that option had been taken away when a pack of demons had mistakenly followed her through the well, thinking her easy prey. Though she had gotten away with her life- thanks to Inuyasha- afterwards there had been no question to what conclusion she had to draw. The well had to be sealed, if only to protect the people of both worlds. And that was what she had done, leaving them all behind to return to her world of cars and hospitals and machines.

At first she had been depressed, finishing high school with a blank expression and moving on to college without realizing what was happening. She had left Japan just to get away from the shrine and the well, knowing both would always remind her of the things she had left behind, of the people she could never see again. But, slowly, she had come to return to a world of life and happiness, moving on with her life to become a physical therapist. Now she was twenty-two. She was no longer the little girl who had been pulled through the well, but a woman with a career and a future.

She was grown up.

"Kagome!" Glancing up, she saw a young man with stark black hair running towards her, grinning happily as he came to stand in front of her, grabbing at her bags to relieve her of her burden. "You're finally home!"

"Souta!" She laughed and threw her arms around her little brother as she recognized him. He had grown over the time she was gone, and she realized with sudden fascination that he was now a young man, soon to be going off to college himself. Still, she noticed that he retained his strangely boyish features, and adding to that the fact that he was taller than her now, she concluded that he was certainly cute enough for any girl to want to hug- even if he was not necessarily attractive in the way some girls fantasized.

The two siblings laughed and hugged each other happily as they turned to enter their house, luggage-filled arms trying their best to stay hooked around each other's back and shoulders. If anything, Kagome could feel her brother practically carrying her through the doorway as they burst through the doors and into the kitchen.

"Mama! Grandpa! I'm home!"

They were still laughing when her mother and grandfather finally entered the kitchen, the older woman rushing to embrace both her children as if they might disappear the next moment. "Kagome, you're home! I'm so glad!" That only made them laugh harder, and Kagome happily included her mother and, soon after, her grandfather in the group hug they were enjoying. It was truly a happy moment for the family.

Finally they untangled themselves from each other and she excused herself in order to start unpacking her luggage in her room. With the help of her brother she managed to drag her bags and suitcases into her room before closing the door and all but passing out on her bed, her eyes taking in the sights around her.

The room was exactly as she remembered it, girlish and tidy with her window looking out upon the shrine grounds. Night was falling quickly by the time she had managed to get everything settled into the small room, but she was strangely relieved to simply by laying there on her bed again, looking upon the place where she had grown up. Even her desk was still sitting there, unused but cheerful with the array of accessories: pencils and pens she had left behind, notebook paper, old cram books she had bought for herself, gifts from friends, and a few pictures here and there.

Standing, she approached the desk in order to examine the pictures and stopped short, staring at one in particular. Even from across the room she knew exactly how everyone looked.

It was a picture of the two of them a few weeks before the well had been sealed and right after their defeat of Naraku. They had all been so happy then, and she had brought her camera in order to capture the memories. This particular one had been taken without her knowledge- by Shippou nevertheless- but she had always considered it her most precious memory.

Inuyasha had just landed outside the village, carrying her bridal-style after a battle with a bear youkai. She had found herself staring at him, reluctant to climb down, and he had stared back, reluctant to put her down. He had looked so thoughtful and content in that moment, simply gazing down at her, and she had felt the edges of her lips rise in a gentle smile as she watched him watch her. And then a camera flash had gone off and all hell had broken loose as Inuyasha had attempted to rend the kitsune to shreds, ending only when Kagome had yelled "it" until the hanyou's ears rang. It really had been funny, though.

She sighed and moved to pick up the picture, running her fingers over the glass of the frame it sat within. How she missed those moments, few and hurried as they'd been. How she missed him...

"Kagome! Dinner!" Her head turned and she was forced to put the picture aside while rushing out of her room.

"Yes Mama!"

* * *

The next day she found herself walking down the street, groceries in hand, headed back towards the shrine with a smile on her face. It felt relaxing to be at home again- to be the child again. She suddenly realized she liked the feeling of being someone's daughter instead of another adult trying to make it in life. She liked being Higurashi Kagome.

Bounding up the shrine steps, she could see Goshinboku looming before her and she smiled gently, bypassing the house in order to make her way to the towering God tree.

Through it all, the tree had been something constant in her life- both in her time and in the Sengoku Jidai. Though the sight brought back bitter, sad memories, it also made her happy to know that her friends could be looking upon the same tree, no matter what time they lived in. Goshinboku would be standing for as long as she lived, and that meant that she could at least share something with her companions, even if it was not their company.

At least, if only for a moment, she could be part of them once more.

She watched as the tree grew closer, her eyes observing the branches as they swayed with the gentle afternoon breeze, and only stopped at the last moment as she realized there was someone else beside the tree. Her eyes slowly widened as she watched the stranger: a young man. A young man with long, silver hair, clawed hands, amber eyes...

Without realizing it, her fingers jerked and then went limp, her mouth falling open as the groceries tumbled to the ground from her nerveless hands. Choking back a sob, she stepped forward, eyes opening until they threatened to jump from her skull. "I-Inuyasha...?" And then he turned, and she saw the trick of her mind begin to fade.

No, this man was not Inuyasha... Short, black hair and brown eyes that stared at her with puzzlement. No, this was most certainly not her Inuyasha. It was then that she noticed the other man beside him, perhaps her brother's age, with a long red ponytail and bright green eyes. Most likely they were simply tourists, coming to see the shrine. With a sigh, she rubbed her eyes and looked around, crouching down to begin to pick up the groceries with mutter curses towards her naiveté.

She stopped once again when she saw a hand reach other to help her.

Looking up, Kagome found the black-haired man staring intently into her eyes, holding out a can for her to place back in her bag. Blushing, she gratefully took it and tucked it away, then stood to greet the two men who now stood before her.

"I've very sorry. I'm a bit of klutz," she said, smiling sheepishly as the pink dusting her cheeks deepened into a fine scarlet. The younger man smiled widely at her, seemingly happy about something she could only guess at. The other man, however, simply continued to look at her as though she were a foreign object, neither smiling nor blinking. This unnerved her, but she continued to talk, brushing past them in order to gesture to Goshinboku. "I see you were admiring the sacred tree. I can tell you a bit about it, if you would like."

"Oh, that would be-!"

"No, that's okay." Kagome was startled when she heard the dark-haired man interrupt the younger, the boy's face falling into a precious pout that would normally be found on a child. "We can't stay. Maybe another time..."

"Oh... Well, thank you for coming. My name is Kagome, by the way. Feel free to stop by again any time." Even as she spoke she saw the man begin to walk off, the redhead following dejectedly. She blinked, but did not attempt to stop them, simply turning with a rueful shake of her head to retreat into the house and put away her day's shopping.

* * *

The two men continued walking away from the shrine, the redhead glancing back constantly as he practically jogged to keep up with his companion. All the while, he was becoming more and more irritated.

"Why did you leave? We could have talked to her! There's nothing wrong with doing that."

"Keh, don't be naïve. What good would that do?"

The younger man stumbled at the question, obviously caught in his anger, but he quickly regained his footing. "It's not about whether it helps or harms or does nothing! I just wanted to talk to her!" The statement earned him a glare.

"Then go talk to her!"

The younger man came to surprised halt. "You... you don't want to see her? Inuyasha?"

With a speed that normal men did not possess, the dark-haired man turned and grabbed his companion, slamming his back harshly up against a nearby wall. "NO, I don't want to see her! We only came to make sure she had made it back safely. Now we're leaving, and we're never coming back!" And with that he released the boy with a growl, turning away to continue walking. "And what did I tell you about calling me that name?" In his haste he could not see the tears that began to form in the eyes of his young companion.

"I... I hate you! After all this time, you don't even want to SEE her!" He turned abruptly just in time to see the boy run off in the opposite direction, brown eyes wide with surprise. Had... had he upset him that much?

Frowning, he turned back with a scoff and went on his way, shoving his hands into his pockets. What did he care anyways? Five hundred years was nothing to a demon, just like four years was nothing to a human. What did it matter anymore? As long as she was safe. As long as she was alive...

With a sigh he effortlessly jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and began to look for the fleeing kitsune, sharp eyes watching the movement on the streets until- there! A flash of red streaked through the crowd, and the smell of fox wafted up from the pavement. With the slightest flex of his legs and muscles, he was in place to stop the kit in his tracks, and he did so with ease and even a little bit of grace he had gained over the years, holding the struggling boy until he calmed himself and stopped cursing the hanyou to hell and back. Finally, he lost all patience.

"Shut UP already, damnit! We'll go see her tomorrow if you want to so bad!" That was enough to shut the kitsune's mouth, and Inuyasha watched in satisfaction as the boy went almost limp where he stood.

"R-really?"

"Keh, yes, but don't expect me to be happy about it!" He turned his head to the side and removed his hands from the kit's shoulders in order to cross them stubbornly over his chest, but he did not miss the light that had suddenly returned to those green eyes. It was not the first time that he realized the boy acted almost _exactly_ like her at times...

"Oh, thank you!" He was startled out of his stance when he felt the full weight of the redhead being thrown at him, and was even forced to stumble backwards to catch himself, scowling.

"Alright, already. C'mon, I want to eat sometime today," he grumbled, detaching the excited "teenager" from his clothing before stalking off, the kitsune taking off at what could only be described as a skip. He shook his head in exasperation at the boy's antics. Still, he couldn't help but smile ever so subtly.

_Tomorrow..._

* * *

AN: New story! At first I wanted this to be a one-shot, but as I was writing it I realized more and more that I just wasn't writing it out to be that way, so here we go again. . Enjoy! Comments and suggestions are very welcome! 


	2. What Lies Beneath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its kiddos... 

**Reviewer Comments:**

**SidhePrincessAislinn**- Well, I suppose she'd have gone to school in America, as she is returning to Japan for the first time in four years. As for the specific school, I haven't really thought of one. It won't be something I really dwell on in the story. Thanks for the review though! Glad you like it!

**ShortPoet**- Thank you for the thoughtful review. It means a lot when people take the time to really step back and look at the story. I hope you like the second chapter as well as the first!

**black light queen**- All explained in this chapter!

**priestessmykala**- Glad to hear that!

**LadyRiyo**- Originally I was going to write it as a one-shot, but I ended up deciding against it as I was writing the story.

Thank you also to **Mlu, Camigwen, Sarah hates Kikyo, Archangel Rhapsody**,and everyone who took the time to read! It means a lot!

* * *

Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed quickly for Kagome, but the memory of the two visitors troubled her. She had tried to brush the matter aside, performing chores that had once been a daily routine and helping her mother while preparing dinner. But neither chores nor cooking helped, her thoughts keeping her up well into the night until she found herself standing awkwardly in front of Goshinboku, simply staring up at the God tree in the darkness of midnight while wearing a pair of dragon-embroidered pajamas. Of course, her eyes were only locked on one part of the tree, and she instinctively found herself reaching up towards the eternal scar the tree bore in its trunk. His fingers traced its outline before she sighed and sunk back down to her heels.

"Inuyasha…"

It was comforting to say his name again, but the comfort was soon enough replaced by an emptiness that ate away at her heart. It had been so long since she had seen him, and yet it still felt as though he would appear at any time, yelling and cursing and calling her "bitch" while demanding if she was done with her exams yet. It had once made her so angry when he came barging in upon her life and her work, but now she found herself longing to hear his growling voice in her ear as he carried her off towards the well.

"I'm… I'm sorry… that I've been gone so long from you. I know I said I wouldn't forget you, and I haven't! Believe me! But, I had to get away. I'm sure you understand, better than anyone. I couldn't stand being here: seeing Goshinboku standing here, seeing the well as just some piece of hollowed earth. I think things like that could drive a person crazy," she tried to explain to the wound, laughing bitterly, her hands clenched to her chest while she looked up at that one spot. "It's hard, even now. But I'm here now, see? I'm looking at the same thing you're looking at, and I know you're there somewhere. Inuyasha… I'm still waiting for you. Forever, I'll wait."

She fell to silence and watched the tree with a sheen of hope glazing her eyes. But moments passed, and only the leaves moved as a soothing wind rustled through them. Finally, with a heaving sigh, she turned away and started back towards the house. "I hope you're happy…" As she walked, the tears fell, leaving behind the scent of salt water long after she had retreated to her room and turned out the lights.

It was only then that a lone figure stepped forward from the shadows, sensitive nose catching the smell of drying tears. A scowl crossed powerful features, and for a moment the figure was tempted to burst in through the window it knew so well, but turned away at the last moment, stalking off with a gentle growl rumbling in a red-clad chest.

"Not without you, I'm not."

* * *

It was well past dawn by the time Inuyasha returned from his nightly adventures, not bothering to ask Shippou to replace the glamour that he used on a regular basis to hide his appearance. Instead, he stood proudly in his red firerat haori and matching hakama and watched out on of the many windows as the sun beamed in to the vast hallways of a broad, beautiful mansion complete with polished wooden floors and ancient tapestries.

He could not count the years he had been waiting for her return- the time he had watched her as she grew up and eventually discovered the well. Five hundred years, and the only thing he was waiting for had only been alive for a quarter of a century, and further unavailable for all of that time. All there was for him was to watch her. And, truthfully, he guessed that she would not have minded so much if she knew. That was simply Kagome.

"I see you still insist on wearing that abominable outfit, dear brother."

Inuyasha scowled, not bothering to turn while biting out his retort, "Shut it, Sesshoumaru!"

"This Sesshoumaru will speak as he pleases in his own home. You forget you and your kitsune are guests here." Nevertheless, the taller Inuyoukai said nothing more on the matter, simply stepping forward to join in watching the sun move across the sky. With a snort the hanyou threw a skeptical look towards his older half-brother, taking in the sight of the "man" before him.

Like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had adopted a human disguise to hide him from the prying eyes of the modern world. The markings on his face and forehead were now gone and his pale, delicate skin replaced by something slightly darker and more realistically human. His ears were rounded and his fangs dulled to abnormally pointed incisors, hair just as black as Inuyasha's had been, though in Sesshoumaru's case he had chosen to keep it long and held it back by a leather tie. Even his bright golden eyes had been muddied into a murky amber-brown and he wore a sophisticated pinstriped business suit. It was peculiar, to say the least, but the proud taiyoukai seemed content enough in the unusual form.

"You are thinking of your miko again?"

"Keh… She's not mine."

"The kit would not stop talking about journeying to see her. It would seem he has other ideas." Inuyasha glanced curiously over at the towering form of his brother, but was met only with that graceful, strong profile. Finally, he scowled and turned away, crossing his arms stubbornly over his haori.

"The 'kit' talks too much. What business is it of yours anyways?"

"This Sesshoumaru cares not what you do concerning the miko. I speak of only what has been said." Typical response. Both brothers had become accustomed to their conversations over the years: Sesshoumaru would make to "address" a matter he had been "informed" about and Inuyasha would either argue or confirm it, always demanding what it had to do with the inuyoukai until he merely brushed it off as curiosity. It was almost tradition. Almost.

"Keh, well don't get any ideas. She doesn't know I'm here and she never will. I think even you could agree that we've all fucked up Kagome's life enough as it is." With that he walked off to find Shippou, only to hear that monotonous voice speak after him.

"One should not assume to know what this Sesshoumaru thinks."

Inuyasha paused with a puzzled blink, glancing over his shoulder at the back of the stoic youkai before shrugging and continuing on.

He knew exactly where to find the kitsune, and hurried down the maze of hallways until he was standing in front of the doors leading out to the courtyards, pushing them open in order to step outside. Sure enough the chipper redhead was sitting on one of the marble benches that adorned the enchanting courtyard, perched beside an elegant, dark-haired woman who looked but a year or two younger than Kagome herself. Her black hair was pulled back into a delicate braid that rested over the shoulder of a fine crimson kimono embroidered with white dog-like silhouettes. The woman smiled broadly at the kitsune, who was happily chattering away, bushy tail waving spastically behind him. He, too, had dropped his normal human disguise and now had donned his clawed hands, fangs, and pointed ears.

As Inuyasha drew closer he could easily hear their conversation, ears twitching and shifting towards the sounds of their voices even as he approached until he was standing directly behind the kitsune.

"-and he said we could go visit her today! I can't wait to see her again. She's looked so much different, but at the same time she was still Kagome. I really miss her, and I know Inuyasha does too, even if he won't admit it. He's so stubborn sometimes- just like Kagome always said: 'ignorant, stupid, arrogant, jealous jerk!' I mean- hey, what's that sme-" Shippou froze in place as he felt angry hanyou eyes boring through his body.

"What was that again, runt?" he asked dangerously, habitually flexing his claws as though ready to spring into battle. Slowly, the kitsune turned, forcing himself to smile nervously up at the towering red-and-white form.

"Eh-heh… Nothing at all, Inuyasha…" The half-breed did not look satisfied, golden eyes glinting dangerously.

"I could have sworn I heard you calling me something- what was it? 'ignorant, stupid, arrogant, jealous jerk'? Yeah, that's about right…" And with a scream the two men were off, the older slashing wildly with his claws while the younger screeched and wailed as he fought to dodge the angry blows. Through it all, the young woman laughed until she cried and even then could not help but hold her stomach in wonderful, elated pain.

"Otouji-san, what's going on?" Inuyasha came to a halt as he heard the small voice from across the courtyard, turning to see the little girl who now stood in the doorway he had left open, rubbing tired young eyes and trying to take in all that she had been watching. She was no older than five or six by way of human years, fine black hair with a streak of vibrant silver falling in waves over small shoulders while curious, sleep-filled golden eyes blinked furiously while a clawed fist wiped away the sleep. Forgetting his intended beating of Shippou, he made his way over to the groggy child and easily hoisted her into his arms and then up onto his shoulders. She laughed gently, the sound musical and sweet, and proceeded to bury small hands in his hair.

"Nothing. Did we wake you?" He felt the movement of her body as she shook her head.

"This Aya was already awake." The response brought laughter from both kitsune and woman, Inuyasha scowling in their direction, particularly at the woman.

"You let him teacher her to talk like that?" Still laughing, the woman shook her head vigorously, calming herself before responding with a girlish grin.

"I've tried, Inuyasha-sama. She picks it up from both of them, especially Sesshoumaru-sama."

With a sigh he glanced up at the little one on his shoulders, meeting her nose-to-nose with that same scowl, which she easily matched. "Ji-san does not like it when this Aya speaks like Chichiue?" More scowling, and a clash of gold against gold.

"You're 'Chichiue' is an arrogant b-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Er-… That is… No, I don't like it when you talk like him." He frowned and looked back at the two adults glaring at him from across the yard, the woman looking strangely happy, yet all too dangerous. "Talk more like your Mom." He threw his head in the direction of the black-haired woman, making the little girl notice for the first time that there were other people in the courtyard. Instantly, her hands had disentangled themselves from Inuyasha's hair and were reaching for the woman.

"Mama! Shippou-onii-san!"

Obeying the will of the eager little girl, Inuyasha lifted the wriggling snake of a child from his shoulders and set her carefully on the ground, watching as she ran happily to embrace her mother and say hello to her "onii-san". He found himself smiling faintly as the woman happily lifted Aya into her arms, holding her close while Shippou teased her.

"Oi, where's that other mutt of yours?" He frowned slightly, the smile disappearing into the scowl he had now been wearing for the better part of five hundred years. The woman looked up at his words and took her time to think about the answer to his rather simple question. He suddenly noticed how little the black-haired girl-child had changed over the centuries. She was the same little girl who had always followed at Sesshoumaru's heels. "I'm in a hurry, wench, so spit it out!" She grinned brightly, infuriating him further and warming his heart all at once. The change was most certainly miniscule.

"Where else would he be, Inuyasha-sama?" His scowl deepened. He knew the answer.

"Keh…" And with that he turned away and re-entered the house, stomping his way through the winding halls until he was once again poised before a paper doorway, the shadows moving swiftly behind this particular door. He wasted no time in barging in, absently shoving aside the door before stepping inside.

He watched in amusement as the dancing shadow kept dancing, oblivious to his presence even after his rude entrance. Silver hair twirled and spun around a lithe, agile body as it bounded gracefully across Sesshoumaru's dojo, sharp, delicate features serene and emotionless as they, too, shifted with that moving form. By human standards it would have been considered lovely, and that was often the term provided by the dark-haired woman when she saw such displays. But to a youkai or hanyou, it was deadly and skillful. It was the same as the father.

Killing Perfection.

"Kotan." The word brought a startled yelp, followed by a crash, Inuyasha habitually flinching as he watched the young hanyou stumble and fall unceremoniously through one of the thin walls of the house, landing in one of the numerous courtyards beyond.

Well, not quite perfection.

Inuyasha watched with a smirk as a very flustered boy popped back into view, frowning fiercely at his uncle while climbing back into the dojo. "You could warn me." Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly and turned away, starting out the door.

"Shippou and I are going to the Higurashi Shrine. Come if you want to and I'll show you Goshinboku." That was the only prodding the boy needed before he was side-by-side with the older hanyou, face solemn while gold eyes danced excitedly. In all aspects, Kotan was a carbon copy of Inutaisho- or at least that was how Sesshoumaru described him (though not in so many words). Long silver hair was pulled up into a ponytail with sharp golden eyes peering out from amidst strong but beautiful features. Two red streaks adorned his cheeks and fangs and claws shown proudly in his mouth and on his fingers. Kotan was truly without physical flaw, much like his father and sister (save for Sesshoumaru's arm, which was still blamed fervently on Inuyasha himself).

For all the world, Inuyasha had never been able to reason why his brother's children looked so very much like true youkai, but he found himself relieved as both hanyou and uncle to know that they would not face the same criticism he himself had known for too many years. After all, few would go against the children of a taiyoukai, even now. That they looked as full-blooded as their father was simply another prize won in their name.

It was strange, too, how time had changed so much. True, the rift between he and Sesshoumaru had never healed, but they had come to an understanding over the years. They tolerated each other's presence. The fights they had endured in the time of the feudal era had halted long ago, and now they even dared to visit within each other's home when it served them well. Above all else, an unspoken agreement existed between them that allowed Inuyasha to be uncle to both his nephew and niece. It was this final agreement that had sealed the peculiar pact they shared, and even Inuyasha found he could not dispute it. Sesshoumaru's pups were his family, and thus his to protect where and when their father could not. That very knowledge had kept him sane for the better part of five hundred years.

"…Inuyasha-oji-san, why are you finally taking me now?"

"What?"

"To the shrine, I mean. Why now? You've refused for so long and now… Does it have something to do with that miko-," Inuyasha shot a glare in the direction of the boy, causing the pup to hastily shut his mouth and call forth his father's expressionless face. Looking away again, the two hanyous moved on through the house.

"Keh, I just thought it would be a good time. There's no other reason."

But even as he called for Shippou and the young kitsune worked his magic on them, Inuyasha could not shake the mixed feelings of dread and elation that slowly began to cover his body.

* * *

AN: Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry about the wait, lots of issues between school and Thanksgiving vacation. Our home computer had to be reset, but we didn't get a chance to reinstall Word yet, so I had to wait to finish typing the chapter. For those who read In Your Eyes, it'll be out as soon as I can write it!

Thanks everyone!

-Sar


	3. Something About You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I might own a piece of land somewhere in Spain... who know?

**Reviewer Comments:**

**Lexa**- Yeah, I hope it doesn't happen either. I think I'd be really sad. But Takahashi-san always seems to find great endings, so I'm sure we'll all be thrilled with whatever she comes up with! Thanks for the review!

**Apri-chan**- Glad to hear that! Hehe... Fluffy-sama...

**abnormally cool**- That was my intention, so don't worry. It's more to surprise Kagome than anyone else. There's a couple of hints here and there.

**ShortPoet**- That is actually a very good idea for a one-shot or a short story. Thank you for suggesting it! And I will eventually touch of the subject of Rin's life, it might just take a chapter or two. There's a reason.

**Nekome**- I'm glad you think so! You have no idea how happy that makes me!

**To Everyone**- Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or read! Hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

Chapter 3

Despite her late bedtime the previous night, Kagome woke early and made to busy herself with chores, going to far as to cook breakfast and wash laundry while tidying the house. She hummed as she went with the occasional frown crossing her face as old memories surfaced, one by one; memories she had suppressed for four years. It was not that she had wanted or truthfully _tried_ to forget Inuyasha and the others, but that life had taken over and her body had acted where her heart could not in order to protect her wellbeing. Now, being back in her house after so long, she found the barriers she had raised were beginning to crumble at her fingertips- especially when confronted with Goshinboku or the well. So many memories…

"Onee-san, you're up early- Ah! Breakfast!" Kagome looked up with a smile as Souta entered the kitchen and quickly dove towards the waiting food: scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, just like they often served in the American diners she had visited. The eager teenager spent no time in beginning to devour the meal, grinning through bites at his sister. She could only laugh.

Turning back to the task at hand, Kagome set aside the skillet she had been using and set to work washing dishes from the previous night, stray hair falling into her eyes from a hastily-made bun atop her head. She had often imagined being a wife and mother, standing in the kitchen and cooking for her husband and children, just like at that moment. The thought made her smile foolishly, imagining Inuyasha entering to demand what was taking her so long before dropping into a chair with a huff and a grumble. It would be so like him to do so, no matter if he were married or not: always rude, always impatient, but undeniably endearing. Yes, that was her Inuyasha…

She chuckled gently at her girlish daydreams, picking up a plate from the sink while turning to glance out a window towards Goshinboku. What she saw made her gasp and go still, the plate falling from nerveless fingers only to shatter upon the floor.

"Inuyasha…"

* * *

The three men walked towards the shrine together, the two younger companions talking excitedly between themselves while the older simply walked onward with a scowl plastered on his face. The two had yet to shut up for the entirety of the forty-block bus ride and five-block walk they were enduring, Inuyasha balancing on his last nerve. Finally, he had had enough.

"WOULD YOU TWO-"

"Look! The shrine!" Shippou's excited cry was enough to silence the biting reprimand on his tongue, his "brown" eyes snapping upwards to confirm that they had, indeed, arrived at their destination. He merely scoffed to acknowledge the fact and ducked his head down to look at the pavement, but found his eyes could not be torn away from the towering form of Goshinboku in the distance. His chest tightened more with every step, until at last they were standing in front of the ancient God Tree.

Inuyasha could only stare passively up at the familiar sight. How many times had he stood in this spot? How many times had he looked up into the great tree and hoped Kagome was looking too? Now, she was barely yards away, nestled away in her house as he always remembered her. Of course, she was older. He had seen her leave for college in America, and had listened in to many a conversation to discover when she would return. If not for modern responsibilities, he might have followed her even across an ocean- it was not so great a task. At times he had almost done so, so deep was his fear of losing her. He had been missing her for the better part of five hundred years. But now she was there again, a breath away and yet millions of miles all at once.

It was not that he had truly meant to stay away from her, but more the fact that the longer he did, the more assured he felt that he was doing the right thing. He had watched her grow from a baby into an energetic little girl, then to the teenager he had come to know. At times, he had even seen his younger self at the times when he would come to visit the girl. He had watched the fights he had once had with her from a distance, and laughed at them both for the foolishness of it all, and for the tenderness. Even then, he had been blindly infatuated with her. At times, it almost seemed unfair that he see Kagome's life from a view that, by all means, should never have been possible. But he was drawn to her, even now, even after so much time. Somewhere along the way, she had become his lifeline.

"Oji-san, look! I can see the spot where you were trapped by the arrow!" Kotan was looking in awe up at the scar on Goshinboku's trunk; reaching up on tiptoes- he was still a boy by youkai standards- to brush a hand across the scraped wood. Inuyasha merely nodded with an absent scowl, eyeing the pup while still buried in his thoughts. Unlike his father and uncle, Kotan refused to hide his unique hair while out in public. Instead, he looked like just another bleached and dyed adolescent of modern times, the silver of those fine strands shimmering beneath the rays of the sun.

"Inuyasha, why don't-" All three heads suddenly turned at the sharp sound of a crash, Inuyasha's ears twitching beneath the human guise. Shippou looked worried and began to step forward, but the dog-eared hanyou was one step ahead of the kit, half running towards the house with Kagome's name on his lips while the two boys followed close at his heels.

He reached the door of the house in a rush, forgetting to knock before all but throwing himself into the kitchen and looking around. What he found was a shocked Kagome looking at them all with wide eyes, a shattered plate sitting at her feet while her brother tried to snap her from her shock. It did not take long, however, before she stepped forward and walked pointedly to Kotan, Souta looking on in concern and sudden understanding.

The pup looked puzzled, to say the least, as the silent woman began to suddenly poke at his head in multiple places. He frowned, and almost growled, but caught himself before the rumble could sound from his throat. Instead, he simply settled for throwing a withering glare at the dazed girl. Inuyasha guessed at that moment what she was looking for, and almost laughed to himself, his ears twitching again in acknowledgement. Did she really think his nephew looked like him? Then again, it was probably more the fact that Kotan had the trademark hair and eyes of the Inuyoukai.

Finally, he sighed. It was time to step in.

"What are you doing to my nephew?" He stepped forward, quirking a brow down at her while glancing between her hands, her face, and pitiful Kotan who was taking her unintentional abuse. She looked startled when she finally responded.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to be so rude… I was just- …he-" Her face began to turn scarlet with embarrassment as Kagome realized what she had been doing. She bowed fervently, and all three men looked on in bewilderment at the strange antics of the woman. It seemed to Inuyasha that no matter _how_ well he knew her, she would always be able to surprise him. "Please accept my apologies! Y-you see… he reminds me of an old friend, and I was simply… Well, I suppose I just lost my head for a moment." More blushing and bowing, followed by a short, rueful laugh. He could smell the tears forming in her eyes and see the smile begin to drop off her face.

Panicking, he half turned away to look Kotan over, eyeing the confused boy before pretending to shrug carelessly.

"Keh… No harm done."

"…What?" She looked up at him wide-eyed. _Shit…_ In that moment, he feared she might start searching _his_ head.

"I said 'no harm done.' The kid'll live. Kotan, didn't you want to ask about the tree?" He brushed off his slipup by changing the subject, finding no problem in doing so as both the kit and pup were more than excited to join in harassing the young miko to tell them of the enormous God Tree.

With an uncertain smile and a calm nod, she led them out to Goshinboku, Inuyasha trailing behind with a sigh.

* * *

Couldn't be…

She blinked, once, twice, but still she saw the boy with silver hair standing in front of Goshinboku, reaching up to touch the very place where Inuyasha had once been sleeping for 50 years. Beside him were the two men from the previous day, black and red hair stark against the silver beneath the sun, but she only had eyes for the boy. Still… she did not see the ears anywhere, though he wore no hat or bandana upon his head. Actually, is was quite peculiar to see that he had his hair pulled up and back in a high ponytail. So very unlike Inuyasha, and yet…

As the plate shattered she watched as they all turned towards the house in surprise, the oldest man taking off at a moments notice. The two boys followed behind, and soon that were at her door, staring at her in puzzlement and concern. Vaguely, she could hear Souta talking to her, but she did not seem to hear it as the silver-haired boy came back into view.

How was it possible? Surely it couldn't… But the ears… Where were the ears?

Before she could think about it she had stepped forward and began to search through that silver hair for any trace of ears. Surely it had to be an illusion, they were there somewhere. Not just _anyone_ had silver hair! There was a connection, she was sure of it; the tingling in her body and her heart confirmed it. Somewhere…

She was so enraptured in finding those ears that she did not notice the older man had moved to approach her.

"What are you doing to my nephew?" She started and jumped back from the boy, looking between the two before feeling her face light like a match. What was _wrong_ with her? The man was looking at her in irritated amusement, one eyebrow delicately quirked while he, too, shifted his gaze amidst the situation. Upon looking at the boy, Kagome found him shifting uncomfortably, causing her to only blush more.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to be so rude… I was just- …he-" How did she explain to a stranger that she had been searching for dog ears on the boy's head due to his peculiar hair color that miraculously matched that of a 500-year-old inuhanyou? Hopelessly, she found it would be impossible, and so settled on the only topic of conversation she could: forgiveness. "Please accept my apologies! Y-you see… he reminds me of an old friend, and I was simply…" _Oh dear…_ "Well, I suppose I just lost my head for a moment." The embarrassment and shade of red reached its peak as she finished, bowing continuously before the trio until her back hurt from the effort, laughing softly at the thought of how ridiculous she must sound. Tears began to form against her will, washing away her smile.

She was relieved when she saw the man shrug haphazardly and turn away.

"Keh… No harm done."

The word froze her to the bone.

"…What?" Was that… alarm? No… No… He looked at her evenly.

"I said 'no harm done.' The kid'll live. Kotan, didn't you want to ask about the tree?" And suddenly she was overcome by the excitement of the red-head and the hanyou-would-be, responding to their commands with a dazed smile while leading them back out towards the great God Tree.

Perhaps it was just a trick of the mind…

* * *

Kagome seemed in something of a stupor as Inuyasha heard her talking about the tree and its origin. He was forced to smile as she touched upon the "legend" that spoke of the young hanyou that had been imprisoned against the tree by a mystical arrow for fifty years and his adventures with a miko from another world. He was well aware that she began smiling as well, despite her baffled exterior.

Kotan and Shippou, on the other hand, seemed all but swept away in the story, eyes glued to Kagome as though she might fade if they blinked. He expected as much from Shippou, but Kotan… Perhaps Sesshoumaru had not raised such a bad son after all, whether or not he took up after his father in the worst of times.

He could still remember when the pup had had the nerve to refer to himself as 'this Kotan.' Unlike with Aya, Inuyasha had taken the chance to beat him senseless and tell him never to refer to himself as such again. Of course, he still spoke that way, but simply refrained from using it around Inuyasha himself lest he wished another beating upon himself. It was really quite entertaining to the elder hanyou, though it would be a different matter completely when it came to teaching Aya the same lesson. After all, he was never one to make a girl cry- especially a child.

He sighed, then suddenly realized that Kagome had stopped talking and turned his attention towards her once again. He found her staring at him with a strange expression, as though unsure as if she should speak or not. He blinked in confusion.

Nothing could prepare him for the words that came next.

* * *

There was still something odd about the man- she could tell even as she talked mechanically about Goshinboku and the Legend of Inuyasha. Though she loved to tell of the story that had once been hers, and it most certainly brought a smile and fond memories to her, she could not shake the feeling that emanated from the taciturn visitor. Surely, she was not wrong.

The red-haired teenager; the silver-haired boy; the fleeting moment of superimposing the vision of Inuyasha onto the man's body; it was all somehow connected, surely, and she would be damned if she did not find out whether she was right or not.

Eyes narrowing, she stopped talking as she considered her options. What could she possibly do? Certainly, they would not just blurt out anything for her. By all means, they should not be at the shrine at this moment if not for a strong insistence by the two boys, for the man surely did not seem to find pleasure in the shrine. So, then, what was there?

Then, suddenly, she knew. Yes, of all things, that would be the one that would leave no doubt. Her face contorted into an awkward mix of triumph and anxiety, but she felt her jaw move and stared directly at the man. It was him she wanted, most definitely. Oh, yes, she could tell. As she realized this, she grinned maliciously and allowed the words to form in her mouth and rise from her throat.

He would get his for trying to deceive her.

"Inuyasha-" His face instantly went pale. He knew.

"-OSUWARI!"

* * *

AN: Hehe. Poor Inu-kun. It's so fun to torture our boy sometimes.But, he'll be fine anddandy and all the better for it, I'm sure.Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-Sar


	4. Old Habits

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I DO, however, own a small, secluded piece of Asia called China. BOW, Peons!

**Reviewer Comments:**

**Cara the Mord Sith**- I'm glad you think so. .

**BeccaPatty**- Haha, glad you're so enthusiastic. You'll get your questions answered!

**ShortPoet**- As far as Rin goes, in all technicalities her situation doesn't directly effect Kagome, but in essence the same thing could be used on her in the future if she and Inuyasha chose to be together. I've yet to explain, but I'm getting there. Thanks for the great review, as always!

**kimi**- Please no dying. It's just not good.

**Steph**- No trick, I just love what I do. Find an idea that you really love, and just run with it. It's fun, and other people seem to enjoy it. Half the effort is just liking what you're doing.

**Golden meliades**- Aww, thankee! I'm glad you like it so much, that means a lot! It's good to know I have devoted fans to storm my story chapters and write awesome reviewers. Lol. Makes me feel loved!

**delarom**- Sorry about that. Life happens, and I literally had no computer access after I left school for break. But I'm back now! Thanks for being patient.

**Lexa**- More torture to come! ::cackle::

**Sari15**- Thank you very much! I'm pleased to hear it when people think my writing it good.

**Sneaky Wench**- Still going! Promise!

**To Everyone**- SO SORRY for the delay, everyone! I'm been computer deprived since I left for vacation, and I've only recently gotten back home where there's internet and all that jazz. Thanks to everyone who's been so incredibly patient! I REALLY appreciate all your support and loyalty, and I'm happy that I have such great readers! Again, my DEEPEST apologies! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Warning**: There's some language in this chap, so if you don't like it, sorry about that! Inu-chan has a potty mouth… .

* * *

Chapter 4

"Bitch!" The word was out of his mouth even before he hit the ground, face smashed into the pavement as the prayer beads dangling from his neck pulsed and fervently obeyed the command of their 'master'. In his anger he was already attempting to peel himself from the ground before he looked up and found her watching him. Her expression was truly indescribable, but in his own opinion he found traces of surprise and disbelief and… relief? …Happiness? …All smothered in a deep, seething rage that reflected through every pore of skin.

_Oh, Shit…_

He saw it coming before she even opened her mouth, and simply stopped trying to get up altogether before the words came pouring out.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! **OSUWARI**!" The last hurt the worst, and Inuyasha was sure he felt something crack as he was repeatedly beaten into the ground by the prayer beads. Damn her! Damn _him_! Why had he not just allowed her to remove the wretched things when she had offered so long ago? Damn, damn, damn!

Ow… 

"What was that for, bitch?" Again, the words flew out of his mouth before he could restrain himself. The glare she sent his way was enough to kill babies before she spun on heel and all but stormed into her house, slamming the door behind her. Inuyasha, still stunned and hurting from all his 'sit'tings, struggled to stand as Kotan looked on in pure astonishment and a flat-out laughing Shippou followed Kagome like a puppy after its mother… or a fox…

"Oi! Runt! Where do you think yer goin'?!" The excited kit turned with an expression asking if he was insane.

"To see Kagome-mama, where else?" And with that he disappeared inside the house without invitation, Kotan caught between helping his uncle and following the kitsune. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was still plastered to the cement and slowly rising to his feet, perhaps just as angry as the flustered miko. Sharp hanyou ears could already hear the distant, but clear sounds of her and Shippou reuniting.

With a huff he pushed fully to his feet and stomped his way to the door, opening it and slamming it again as he stepped inside. The force of the slam caused the entire house to shake. Sniffing his way through the house, he found the two poised happily in the living room, Shippou having dropped his guise and resumed his youkai form. The enraged hanyou was only vaguely aware that his nephew had entered after him and was now watching the entire scene in bewilderment.

"Oi! Wench- ah… err…" It was like stepping into the realm of hell when Kagome turned her attentions to the loud-mouthed hanyou, the room going from cheery and overjoyed to boiling over with blood running down the walls. Shippou was all but clinging to the woman, and the sight might have been funny had he seen it at any other time- as the young kitsune was now almost as tall as Kagome herself and certainly could no longer fit in her arms. But at the time Inuyasha had focused his own golden eyes on the human at hand, rushing forward in alarm to clamp his hand over her mouth before she could utter that terrible word again. "Kagome, shut up!" Wrong answer. Fuck.

The feeling of her slippered foot hitting his shin was like an explosion of pain, causing him to yelp and release her all at once.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You're the one who came to _my_ house and started calling _me_ 'bitch'! Where do you get off doing that? You never showed up for _FOUR YEARS_, and then all of the sudden, here you are, looking totally different, with Shippou all grown up and some silver-haired kid I don't know, and you tell me to _SHUT UP_?" She was pissed, to say the least, but he took his chances and bolted forward as he saw that dread word forming, his palm once again resting over her mouth; gentle, but secure.

"What I _meant_ was… Would you let me speak?" She glared her baby-killing glare, but seemed to acquiesce with his wishes. He eyed her a moment more before slowly removing his hand. She returned the look. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, only to realize that he had no idea what to tell her. What did he say to a girl he had not spoken to in over five hundred years? What did he tell her? _'I've been watching you for the past twenty-four years, but you weren't supposed to know I was still alive.'_ …Yeah, only if he wanted to be permanently ingrained in the floor of her living room. Strangely, the time he had spent without her had taught him to put a bit more thought into his words- when given the chance, that was.

While trying to think of the right words, she decided to speak for him.

"Well, if you're not going to talk, can I ask you something?" Slowly, he nodded. "Why do you look… human?" He blinked, then looked down at his appearance. He had never removed Shippou's glamour, but was surprised it had not disappeared beneath her horde of verbally physical abuse.

With a snort he shook himself free of the spell- quite literally, as his entire form shook like the very dog he was- and then glanced back at her, dressed fully in haori and hakama with his silver hair and golden eyes as obvious as ever, not to mention his ears. Inuyasha could see her sudden urge to rub the twitching triangles of skin and fur atop his head, but huffed to himself and blatantly decided not to give her the pleasure. "Happy, wench?"

She scowled and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't ask for a display, baka. I don't care what you look like!" He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise, instinct taking hold and kicking pride into high gear.

"Keh! Well, who needs you! It was the runt who wanted to come here in the first place!" He mimicked her stance, both glaring at the other through the corners of their eyes.

"Well, if you're so opposed to being here, why don't you just leave!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And that, as was characteristic of the couple, was that. With an indignant huff and a series of muttered growls, he was out of the door and up in the trees, falling back on old habits that he had not enjoyed for a good many years.

* * *

The room was dead silent after Inuyasha's departure, Kotan still awkwardly standing near the doorway, shifting back where he stood. Shippou was frowning lightly behind a silent Kagome, directing the look towards the closed doorway. There was only a moment, though, until the smell of salt water filtered into the sense of both kitsune and inuhanyou.

"K-Kagome…? Are you alright?" Shippou stepped forward tentatively, still young by way of youkai, and therefore concerned as to his adopted mother's crying.

"…Stupid Inuyasha… Who does he think he is?" Both boys heard a distinct series of sniffles between sentences, causing the feeling of depression and upset to spread. If it had been possible, two sets of youkai ears would have drooped at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It was my fault, I wanted to come and see you." The apology seemed to snap the crying woman from her tears, brown eyes shifting as she lifted her chin to look in shock at Shippou.

"No! No, that's not it at all, Shippou. I'm glad to see you, I really am… I… I reacted badly…" Hastily, she wiped away the tears that had begun to stain her cheeks and moved to envelope the kitsune in a hug. She paused when she realized that he was neither small nor short anymore, blinking in confusion. How had he grown so much in four years? "You're…. You're so tall…" She blinked again as she looked the kit up and down, truly taking in the sight of him now that she was no longer arguing with Inuyasha. Indeed, he had shot up like a skyscraper from his original, childish size as was now on level with her, if not growing with every second. He laughed sheepishly under her scrutiny.

"Yeah, I guess I'm growing…"

"Onii-san has always been that size." Both sets of eyes turned to meet the sight of Kotan as he spoke, both seeming to finally realize that he was even there to begin with. Instantly, Kagome was next to the boy and inspecting every inch of him, the fight forgotten entirely. Kotan merely eyed the strange woman that he had heard to many stories about.

"You don't have ears?"

Blink. "…Ears?"

"Yes, ears… like Inuyasha's…. You're his son, aren't you? I mean, you could be anyone else's kid, and I don't remember ever meeting any other inuyoukai. So why don't you have ears? Or are you wearing a disguise too?" Kagome agonized over Kotan's features as she spoke, and soon Shippou was all but rolling on the floor with laughter as the young hanyou grew even more embarrassed, irritated, and insulted… much like his uncle.

Huffing and crossing his arms, a very flustered Kotan soon stepped back from the curious woman, chin held high while defiant golden eyes looked over a puzzled Kagome. "Miko, you are mistaken. This Kotan is not the child of such low blood," Shippou was almost dying in his attempt to gasp for breath now, knowing full well the pup would have been beaten raw if Inuyasha had still been present, "and is furthermore disgusted to think that one might possess such atrocious features as the half-breed you deem worthy of comparison." Kagome blinked, Kotan trying his best to look both imposing and superior while his 'onii-san' sat laughing hysterically in the background.

"Well, you look just like him…"

"Well, I'm NOT!" Kotan shouted, glaring daggers at the unaffected woman before him. Both Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the outburst, and Shippou only laughed harder. Finally, after a staring contest, Kagome turned away with a skeptical glance.

"…Could have fooled me…"

"I'm not-"

"Kotan is Sesshoumaru's son, Kagome," Shippou interjected quickly, now attempting to contain his laughter as those golden orbs shifted towards him in challenge. Full youkai or not, and older nonetheless, Shippou was not foolish enough to anger the hanyou, knowing full well the strength of the Inuyoukai. …Not that Kotan would really try to fight him… But better safe than sorry, as he had learned from too much traveling with Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru's? Sesshoumaru had kids?" More blinking on Kagome's part, and a shocked expression that renewed Shippou's laughter.

"Two."

"_Two_? There's another one?" Kotan was growing silently angrier by the moment as the pair conversed.

"A girl. Aya."

"A _girl_?"

"YES! A GIRL!" Both turned to look at the pup as he experienced his second outburst, Kotan receiving both surprised and skeptical looks.

"…You sure he isn't Inuyasha's…?"

"NO!"

* * *

"Grr… Stupid Kagome…" Inuyasha was still growling to himself as he burst through the doorway to his brother's home. Having jumped, hopped, and run the entire way back, he was now more energetic than ever, if not even angrier than before after being given the chance to think over the situation. After all, it was Shippou's idea to visit the shrine, and Kotan's fault that Kagome had thought to use the "sit" command in the first place. He was simply following the wishes of his charges.

Not that it mattered, of course. Why did he owe her anything anyways? _She_ was the one who closed the well. _She_ was the one who forgot about him for four of her own years. So what did he have to account for? The thoughts boiled in his mind as he stomped his way through the house, not realizing in his anger that Sesshoumaru had suddenly appeared out of one of the branching hallways.

"Inuyasha, where is this Sesshoumaru's son?" The hanyou scowled at the sound of his half-brother's voice.

"Keh. Probably still at that wench's house. How should I know?"

He could almost hear the chuckle in Sesshoumaru's response. "I see she has seen past your disguise." He paused, stern and solemn as always. "Go and retrieve Kotan." Inuyasha's response was his usual scoff, causing the taiyoukai to narrow his eyes. "Go and retrieve my son, or I will go myself, and I assure you the miko would not be pleased."

The threat, though normally rather effective, seemed to not phase the hanyou as he threw a deadly glare over his shoulder before continuing to stomp off in a direction that was opposite the front entrance. As he disappeared down the hallway, a low rumble could be heard in the depth of Sesshoumaru's throat- the closest he would ever come to a growl.

"Don't be too hard on him, Sesshoumaru-sama." Glancing over his shoulder, he could see the dark-haired woman standing there, watching him. He frowned. "He hasn't spoken to her in five hundred years, and her to him in four, and in either case it seems a lifetime. They both need to heal from the scars of time."

"Rin." The mention of her name was neither command nor askance, simply an acknowledgement, and the woman who had grown up beside the taiyoukai knew this truth well. In response, she continued, lips curling in a small smile.

"I'm just a woman, like Kagome-sama. I understand that it must have been torture- to have expected a person to come and take you home and back again for so long, to watch over you night and day, and then suddenly lose that by choice of the greater good. I'm still just a girl compared to all of you, but I know that it couldn't have been easy for her. And, over time, misplaced bitterness begins to build up as well. Seeing Inuyasha-sama again was surely a disaster waiting to happen. And, from the stories I grew up on, those two have always been stubborn when it comes to their feelings for one another. Just… give them time. I'm sure he means no insult, m'lord. He's simply upset and confused." Having said her peace, the woman known as Rin turned away from her lord and mate, prepared to return to her own affairs of the house. She stopped when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"…I see you have come to understand much after all this time."

He could sense the heat rise in her face, but she responded with a clear, strong tone. "M'lord has taught me many things, and given me even more. It is only right that I do not waste these gifts." And then she was off, returned to the courtyard to attend to her daughter.

Sesshoumaru stood silently for a time afterwards, eyes closed in contemplation of Rin's words. Much had changed since the Feudal Era, and he now found that it was valuable to listen to the words spoken by those around him. Arrogance and pride, though still strong in his mind and blood, had eased over the years to give way to greater acceptance and simple understanding that could only accentuate his previously vast pool of knowledge. Having a mate, he discovered, was a great asset.

Finally, with a sniff and something that might have been a chuckle, he turned and gracefully left his home, intent on his destination: the Higurashi Shrine.

* * *

AN: O.o FINALLY! Evil paper- and computer-deprivation… I'll be back to normal weekly updates when I get back to school this coming week, so no more worries! Hope you liked the chapter! 


	5. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: We've been through this before: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! He is the love slave of Rumiko Takahashi! ::cries::

**Reviewer Comments:**

**(Alrighty, I tried posting this once, and for some reason it refused to show the new chapter, so we're trying it again. Sorry about this, guys. The site updates seem to be screwing around with everything. For those who've gotten like three update e-mails, Sorry about that! It was being bitchy.)**

**Golden meliades**- O.o Sorry for distracting you from your writing... I was unaware mine had that sort of effect. As for Kago-chan and Inu-kun, they'll be alright... we hope... ::cackle::

**Lexa**- Glad you like it! I try hard.

**LuckyThirteen**- I'll probably end up developing more of an actual plot as I go, but for now it's mostly just reunion and figuring out how to have a conversation without killing each other. lol. Glad you like Kotan so much! I wanted him to be a noticable character.

**Questions Concerning Rin**- I know a bunch of people are asking about how Rin is still alive. Yes, there's an explanation, but you have to wait for it. Don't worry, I'll explain soon enough!

**To Everyone**- Wow, so I actually kind of cranked this one out pretty fast. Not in post-time, mind you, but in actually typing, I had it done about two or so days ago. Usually, I work up until the last minute, then post. Hm... Yay inspiration! Feel free to leave ideas for the story. I'm shooting in the dark right now, but having fun while doing it! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So you knew my father and uncle?" Kotan asked curiously, sipping at his tea as he watched to curious miko over the rim of his cup. The three sat comfortably in Kagome's living room, having settled after they all overcame the initial shock of their first meeting, or, in Shippou and Kagome's case, reunion. The joyful woman had eagerly made the tea and offered both boys seats so they could talk amongst themselves without awkwardness.

Setting her own teacup aside, Kagome nodded, albeit a bit despondently. "I traveled with Inuyasha for four years searching for Shikon Jewel shards, and I met Sesshoumaru many times along the way. I never knew much about him, except what Inuyasha would tell me on the occasion."

"I see… And Oji-san? Shippou-onii-san tells me stories, but Oji-san refuses to say much himself. I think it sounds like a great adventure." Kagome studied the boy as he spoke before nodding again, raising her cup to her lips as old memories flooded back to her. She still could not shake how much Kotan looked like Inuyasha…

"We went through a lot in those days. The five of us would travel everywhere together-"

"Five? You mean the taijiya and houshi that traveled with you?"

"-Err, yes, Miroku-sama and Sango-chan. We were a team." The memory of her friends caused Kagome to smile gently. "We'd run around the feudal era with bow and staff and sword and boomerang, searching for the shards and Naraku while helping where he could along the way. Every so often, I'd have to return to my time, but Inuyasha refused to ever let me stay very long. He was stubborn that way. To him, I was his little 'shard detector', so without me it was difficult to find the pieces of the jewel. He absolutely hated it when I had to go take exams at school, or something like that." She laughed heartily, remembering the hanyou's irritation every time she would leave, and his habit of coming to retrieve her when she stayed away too long. It had certainly been a good time for all of them.

"Oji-san would come to get you?" Kotan frowned lightly, trying to picture his uncle in his younger years jumping through a well to kidnap a girl from the future.

"Oh, yes. I can't even count the number of times. And it'd always be the same," she said, lowering her voice to mimic Inuyasha's gruff tone, "'Keh! What took you so long? Come on!' He acted like the world might fall down if I didn't come that very second." By now Kagome was giggling happily to herself, almost lost to the two young men who sat in the same room. Shippou smiled happily from his seat, having been unusually silent so far, but Kotan simply looked on in surprise at all the new information he was learning. Sure, his uncle was brusque and sometimes rash, but he had never known Inuyasha to care so much about where one person was, especially some human woman.

"Inuyasha was always grumpy when Kagome was away," Shippou piped up. "He'd sit and sulk around the village all day until Kaede would scold him and he'd get defensive. That would be about the time he'd go and get her, when he couldn't stand being around the rest of us anymore without her." The last part of the kit's statement caused the miko to blush, Kotan unable to miss the bashful look that suddenly overcame her features.

"Oh, please, Shippou. He was just impatient to get the jewel back together. The only thing that bothered him about me being gone was that he couldn't find the shards without me." The kitsune eyed the girl skeptically.

"So that's why he was so upset when you left?" As soon as the words were out the kit visibly regretted them, and Kotan watched as the miko lowered her eyes, her mood dying in a matter of moments.

"I prefer not to dwell on what could not be helped, Shippou-chan." She stood and reached for their now empty teacups just as there was a sharp knock on the door. Leaving the cups where they were, the dejected girl turned and walked off to answer the door, leaving the two boys to look at each other in silence.

The kitsune soon sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything. Kotan, the first rule of being around Kagome and Inuyasha: never mention one to the other unless they're on good terms. You'll regret it one way or another." Kotan blinked, eyeing his friend and makeshift older brother carefully.

"What exactly happened between those two? Oji-san has always been so defensive about the issue…" Kotan puzzled through what he had learned in the past few moments and what he already knew. The miko and the hanyou had obviously traveled together for a great deal of time and come to trust one another, that he knew from Shippou's stories, but surely it was ridiculous to think the two had any relationship beyond that…

"Well…"

"Kotan-kun, your father has come to get you." Both sets of eyes snapped upwards to find an irritated-looking Kagome standing in the doorway. Behind her it was easy enough to see Sesshoumaru's tall form towering of the girl in silent wait. Instantly, Kotan snapped to his feet.

"O-Otousan! You're here!" Kagome stepped from the doorway, the taiyoukai following with a nod.

"It would seem my idiot brother could not fulfill one simple task of returning you to the household, so I have come to retrieve you myself."

"Otousan?" Kotan blinked in surprise. When did his father ever come to pick him up? Still, it was not for him to argue with the great Sesshoumaru, quickly bowing in submission before his father could become irritated. "Yes, Sir." Expecting to leave then and there, Kotan was further surprised when his father then turned to address the miko.

"I see you are well, Miko. I apologize for Inuyasha's earlier behavior, whatever it might have been. I'm sure it was most unpleasant."

Kagome seemed just as surprised as she gazed up at the inuyoukai beside her. "I-it was nothing, really. Nothing new, at least." Obviously uncomfortable, the woman shifted her stance, fidgeting with the edges of her shirt. "…Sesshoumaru, would you like to stay for tea?" Kotan blanched. She was asking his father, by his first name, to stay for _tea_? And yet, it was his father's response that perhaps alarmed him the most.

"That would be welcome, Miko." And with that the miko smiled uneasily and led the silver-haired demon lord into her quaint living room. Kotan stayed rooted to the floor.

What was going on here?! By what magic was his father bewitched? Surely there was some underlying intent to his father's actions? Never would the taiyoukai lower himself to having tea in the home of some lowly human female, right? But apparently, that was not correct at all, for Kotan watched as his father settled on the couch comfortably and the woman known as Kagome disappeared to and reemerged from the kitchen with a fresh cup. The woman even smiled as she set it before her newest "guest"!

"Kotan, do not be rude." His father's voice snapped the young hanyou from his thoughts, and he hastily obeyed, settled beside the coffee table with a nervous glance around the room. Gods, but he must being going mad today!

Refilling the other three cups, Kagome settled herself as well on the same couch as Sesshoumaru, taking a calming sip before looking to the taiyoukai. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this, Sesshoumaru." He shrugged absently.

"It is nothing. I would expect little more from my idiot half-sibling. I assume you have finished your schooling? I remember the kitsune often speaking of your trips home," he inquired passively, both sipping at their drinks as though they had experienced such conversations on a daily basis.

The miko nodded in confirmation. "Just recently. I returned from America just the day before yesterday, though I'm not yet sure what I'm going to be doing in respect to a job."

"Your degree?"

"Physical therapy."

"Ah, a choice field. I am sure you will find an appropriate occupation."

"Thank you." The miko seemed half-numb to the actual conversation, for she did not react at all to the inuyoukai's obvious knowledge towards present day education and vocation. Or perhaps, Kotan mused, she had already realized the passage of time for the group of youkai? "I'm sure it must be much more challenging to rule an entire land than finding a job in this day and age, though." Or not.

"In my position, I am rarely challenged to prove my worth as it is with your hiring system," Sesshoumaru conceded, taking another sip of the tea. Kagome shrugged.

"It's what we're used to around here. It's part of the competition. Where youkai fight over land and food, humans fight over jobs and apartments. Call it natural selection. The weakest die out while the strong flourish." As she spoke, Kotan noticed that the miko's tone did not change, sounding as deadpan as his father's deep voice. Was there something he had missed?

"I have seen many things in my time," the Western Lord stated, "and one of them is the survival of those who seem to be incapable of true strength. I'm sure you remember yourself the events we have all experienced in the past."

She smiled bitterly. "Inuyasha is an exception."

"He is an example." Brown eyes rose to meet amber-gold, and Kotan puzzled over the look the two exchanged in that moment, unable to decipher it for himself. What did they know that he did not?

After a moment of awkward silence and contemplation, the taiyoukai finished off the last of his tea and stood gracefully from the couch, looking down upon the miko with the same impassive gaze her turned upon everyone else. "I request that you join my household for supper. I believe the kit and my mate would be most pleased to see you share a meal." The request seemed to startle Kagome.

"But what about…?"

"My brother will learn to bite his tongue in this Sesshoumaru's household. It is near time that we return home, and I find no reason that you should not accompany us and visit with those who most obvious wish your company. I will deal with the hanyou." And with that he started towards the door, not bothering to look back at the rest of the occupants. Confused and a bit disconcerted, all three rose and followed his lead, Kagome stopping only to call out to her brother about leaving. Then, almost too suddenly, they were out the door and heading towards the home of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Inuyasha-sama, would you not like to come inside? The sky is becoming overcast. I fear it will soon begin to rain." The hanyou turned at the sound of Rin's voice across the courtyard, eyeing her harshly. He had been pacing back and forth almost since he had arrived, even going as so far as to refuse play with Aya due to his foul mood. Of course the little girl was there too, clinging to her mother like a lifeline while watching her uncle with curious eyes. Finally, he sighed to himself and accepted the offer, stomping towards the two females. Aya, in delight, sprang forward to greet him, lightening his mood with a wide smile. 

"Ji-chan! Ji-chan!" Habitually, Inuyasha reached down to sweep the child up into his arms, holding her close and brushing noses just to hear her giggle. "I couldn't find you and Mama said you had gone to visit a lady!" He froze before nodding in confirmation, causing Aya to squeal happily. "Was she pretty?" Inuyasha could hear Rin's soft laughter in the background at this question and felt his own features soften considerably, remembering Kagome as she had been on all their travels: lively, vibrant, and…

"Beautiful. She was beautiful." Hoisting the little hanyou further into his arms, he joined her mother in retreating into the house, closing the door behind them. Together they walked the halls, the child all but curling around him. "Maybe you'll meet her one day…"

Cuddling closer still, he could feel Aya begin to fall asleep against his chest. "That'd be nice." Small, but long fingers reached up to grasp strands of silver hair that had fallen over her shoulder, clawed tips unconsciously stroking the silky mane like she would a small animal. Instinctually he could hear a low rumble rise in his chest- a sign of contentment and affection between inuyoukai. Aya responded almost instantly with her own, smaller purr.

"You've enchanted my daughter, Inuyasha-sama," Rin said with a soft smile, glancing over at him through a shield of raven hair. A familiar "keh" was his only response. "…And Kagome-sama? What of her?" He scowled.

"Kagome has her own life. I haven't been part of it for 500 years."

"You're wrong." His amber gaze shifted to take her in, but was met only with the black sheen of her hair, her face downcast. "To you it might be 500 years, but to her it was only four, and if I know anything of a woman's heart I am quite sure her memories of your adventures filled many a day. Women do not easily forget those they love, no matter the pain or ease of a breakup." She chose that moment to glance up at the hanyou, deep brown eyes knowing and slightly accusing. He did not doubt that the girl had heard many a story from Shippou concerning his treatment of Kagome over the years.

"I see you've learned a thing or two since you were a runt." Rin smiled, and Inuyasha was reminded of the goofy child she had once been, following his brother like a faithful puppy while getting into all sorts of trouble with youkai and humans alike. In those times it seemed as though Sesshoumaru would raise her as more a daughter than what she had become. And yet, he was all too aware that the little girl was no longer little, and so much more than a girl. She had proven that herself with her wise words and patience. Of course, Inuyasha warranted it on the fact that she had five hundred years to reflect and grow, unlike the normal sixty or seventy of a normal human. Still, Rin had become a beautiful and intelligent mate alongside Sesshoumaru, and she commanded respect from those around her with only a smile and a laugh. Much like someone else he knew…

The sound of the front door opening and shutting caused his ears to twitch and his eyes to snap up at attention. He could already smell the scent of his brother and nephew, along with Shippou and…

"Kagome?" Gripping Aya closer against him for security, Inuyasha sprinted the rest of the way down the hall and turned the corner into the foyer. Sure enough there stood the miko, pulling off her shoes respectfully before stepping onto the main landing and glancing around. She froze as she saw him standing there, Aya cradled against his chest with one arm while he gawked.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said after a moment, keeping her eyes averted.

"What're you doing here?" He did not mean for the comment to sound rude, but nevertheless heard the growl in his voice as he spoke. He frowned lightly.

"The miko will be joining us for dinner," Sesshoumaru said, brushing past his brother without a glance his way.

"WHAT?" But the taiyoukai was already disappearing around a corner, now bored with his family and guest. Turning back to Kagome, he could already see the hurt growing in her expression, instantly regretting his reaction. He was acutely aware of the frown shot at him by the kitsune.

"Ji-chan, who's this?" Inuyasha was disturbed as his niece stirred against him, one hand releasing his hair in order to rub at tired eyes. Suddenly, all attention seemed to be on Aya and the little girl's eyes brightened considerably, if not still glazed with the remnants of sleep.

Searching for an explanation, he could only come up with the truth: "She's the person I went to see." This seemed to excite the child, for she twisted in his arms to better take in the sight of Kagome. Then, with a concentrated frown on her face, she turned back to face her uncle.

"Ji-chan, you lied to Aya-chan." He blinked in surprise. Lied? "She's not beautiful, she's gorgeous!" In that instant the two faces of the hanyou and miko lit like Christmas trees and three sets of laughter filled the room at Aya's stern correction.

"So you're name is Aya?" Kagome, quickly overcoming her embarrassment (though not without an unreadable glance sent towards Inuyasha), bent down slightly in front of the two hanyous so that she was eye-level with the smaller of the two. The child nodded vigorously, wide-eyed. "Well, hello, Aya-chan. My name is Kagome. You must be Sesshoumaru's daughter."

"Of course!" she piped up happily, smiling up at the miko. Kagome laughed softly, Inuyasha looking on in surprise and wonder at the easy connection between the two girls. "Mama says that when I get older I'll be Lady of the whooollle Western Lands!" In emphasis, she extended her arms to encompass the "Western Lands", grinning proudly.

Kagome, playing along, feigned amazement. "Of all THAT?" A quick nod from the child was her cue to continue. "Well, I'm sure you'll make an honorable and good Lady of the Western Lands. Your parents will be proud of you!" Ah, the perfect combination of words. Inuyasha knew it in an instant, had once felt the same way about his own mother. In the Inu family, nothing was more precious than the approval of one's parent.

"You think so?"

"I do! And I know these things. I AM a miko, after all." Aya was all but beaming now, wiggling in her uncle's arms until the hanyou had no choice but to set her on the ground. Inuyasha, in exasperation, realized that they had lost yet another child to the kindness and sincerity of Higurashi Kagome.

"Aya-chan, you need to take your afternoon nap." Rin's quiet voice was enough to disturb the scene between the two girls, the black-haired child enthusiastically running back to her mother, though with a pout on her lips. "I'll have none of that, inuki." Instantly the pout disappeared. "Now," Rin continued, leaning closer to her daughter as though to tell a secret, "I bet if you ask Shippou-chan and Kotan, they'll put you to bed." Eagerly, Aya turned to eye the two boys, who in turn exchanged glances before nodding in acceptance, causing her to squeak in excitement. Both shaking their heads, they silently brushed past the remaining three adults and led the child off to bed.

They stood there silently for a time before anyone spoke, Rin the first to break the silence.

"It is good to see you, Kagome-sama. It has certainly been a long time." She bowed slightly in respect and Kagome eyed her carefully before recognition hit.

"Rin-chan?" Rin's only reply was to smile. "Rin-chan! Look at you! You're all grown up now!" The smile grew wider, and Inuyasha noticed that the refined woman could not help but revert to old habits.

Perhaps she really was still just that goofy little girl…

"Hai, Kagome-nee-san! Rin has grown up!" Inuyasha gawked. It had literally been centuries since he had last heard the runt refer to herself in the third person, Sesshoumaru having broken her of the habit after taking her as his mate. Why was it that Kagome's presence seemed to always turn the world on its head?

"Keh." The scoff came out before he realized it, earning him the attention of both women. Instantly he could sense Kagome's irritation.

"Did you have something to say to us, Inuyasha?" She asked, pointedly placing her hands on her hips and shifting to stand on both feet in what a youkai would easily perceive as a confrontational stance. He scowled and crossed his arms, turning away.

"I have nothing to say to you, bitch." Damnit, he had done it again! He could feel the anger spark even before she spoke, a blazing inferno of loathing and offense.

"I am NOT a bitch!"

"You're right, bitches know their place!" He was speaking on instinct, his mind screaming at him to quit while he was ahead.

"Why, you arrogant, stuck-up jerk!"

"Shrew!"

"Baka!"

"WENCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"BITCH!"

"**OSUWARI**!" Aw, fuck.

With a resounding crash, he watched in pain and fury as a worried-looking Rin asked the wench to help cook the dinner, the two women walking away with only a quick, apologetic glance from Rin in his direction.

Damn that woman…

* * *

AN: Wow, I wrote a demi-long chapter for once (in my own terms, that is. Believe me, I've read the ones that can stretch a good thirty pages per chapter). I actually wrote this one pretty quickly, too. I was inspired! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	6. Into the Rain

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Deal with it.

**Reviewer Comments**:

**Golden meliades**- Gomen!

**DawnRising**- Thankee! I'm happy to hear that the storyline works out well. I was nervous myself because I know a lot of the modern-day settings are awkward to write. I'm happy to know it wasn't in vain!

**XFallenxGoddessx-** In all honesty, I don't think you guys realize how much your reviews mean to me. I become obsessed with getting them because I like to hear what people think of my writing, and I'm just dizzy with happiness because of all the great things you guys say! Thank YOU (this goes for all my reviewers too) for giving me support and taking the time to read what I write. I'm glad you think that I do Inu-chan justice.

As for the versions of IY, I personally buy the Americanized version, but that is more of a perk because I can see the pictures. What I READ are the translations done for Shounen Sunday on a website called Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi. It's a really good website, and I suggest Inuyasha fans check it out if they want worthwhile translations. I'm too poor to buy the tankoubon on a regular basis. . As for knowing anything about the series, I have a gap actually where I haven't read a chunk of the middle manga, but I use what I know. I still want to see the third movie so I can finally hear about the background between Inutaisho and Inuyasha's mother (I can't think of her name for the moment), and all of the past stuff that is essential.

Thanks for the great review! I think that made my week.

Oh, and I'm American, but I lived in Buffalo most of my life, so Canada was always just across the way. Hehe.

**Lady Aegis**- Sorry about the obsessive use of the Japanese. A lot of times to me it just seems more appropriate to use the Japanese terms than the American equivalents. I'll try to make up a list one of the days to post with the translations for the words.

**To Everyone**- 'Nother mildly longer chapter. I think these things are just going to keep getting bigger on me… Some new catalysts that I finally plotted in this chapter, plus, for all of those who have been asking, Rin's explanation! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ugh! That arrogant jerk! Nothing ever changes. 'Bitch' this, 'wench' that! He doesn't come back for four years and then acts as though I was the bad guy!" Ranting loudly to herself, Kagome stood beside Rin in the kitchen, chopping vegetables as though each one were Inuyasha's head. How dare he? How dare he!

Outside, she could vaguely hear a clap of the thunder and the beginnings of a storm, still chopping ferociously. On the ride over she had noticed the sky slowly darkening with black clouds. Tonight would be a terrible storm, indeed. And just her luck that Sesshoumaru had picked this day to invite her over. It simply figured that, not only would Inuyasha stir up old arguments, but also the weather would choose to spite her. Life just was not fair anymore.

"-ome-nee-san. Kagome-sama!" She blinked before looking over at Rin, stopping momentarily in her chopping as the girl finally managed to catch her attention.

"Yes, Rin-chan?" Rin blushed lightly as Kagome's interests suddenly shifted, looking down bashfully at her own work: preparing the sukiyaki.

"How… how have you been?"

Pausing, the miko thought over the question, before smiling warmly at the younger woman. "Not as good as I would have liked, but I've managed to finally get through school." She laughed lightly. "It would have been so much easier if I had fallen down the well now than eight years ago!"

"Ah, but then Rin probably wouldn't have met you and none of the past would have happened," Rin said with her own laugh, the two women returning to their work with smiles on their faces. After a moment, the smile dropped from Rin's face. "…Thinking about it, if you hadn't come along, I would have never met Sesshoumaru-sama, as it was Tetsusaiga's fault I found him all those years ago…" Kagome's eyes snapped over to survey the woman, her own smile dissipating. What was going on anyways? How was it that she was here in Sesshoumaru's house in the present, cooking dinner with a woman who, by all accounts, should have either been dead or only twelve-years-old? She frowned slightly, staring at the movement of her hands over the vegetables.

"…How… How is it, Rin-chan, that you look so old after only four years? And… you and Sesshoumaru have children… And Shippou is so tall and grown-up now. What… what happened?"

Rin froze, slowly raising her eyes to take in the full view of Kagome's face, unnerving the miko with her expression. "Kagome-sama, it has been five hundred years." Kagome felt the knife slip from her fingers before it clattered to the countertop, but her attention was solely diverted to the young woman before her. Eyes wide, she groped for words, but found herself speechless. Five hundred years!

Finally, "then how… how…"

"How are we here, now?" Kagome nodded. "When it comes to Sesshoumaru-sama and Shippou-chan, you must remember that they are youkai, and thus lives for a much longer time than we humans do. As for Inuyasha-sama and the children, hanyous- though initially growing at the same rate as we do- eventually also slow their own growth, bit by bit. Their lifespan is not that of full-blooded youkai, but still a great deal longer than humans. That is why Inuyasha-sama looks as though he is only a few years older than you or I." She stared down at the counter thoughtfully.

"And you?"

"I… am a special case. As I'm sure you are well aware, I am now Sesshoumaru-sama's Mate, and as such I enjoy certain… privileges." Kagome frowned visibly, unable to understand, and Rin sighed. "It is a bit complicated to explain, but I shall try my best: When a youkai chooses a Mate, it is a different process than simply seeking sexual relations with another creature. Mating signifies a bond between the couple- a contract, if you would. The male consciously chooses to pass on his lineage through the female, thus forming a family with her. This is a very rare honor in the world of youkai, when practiced as it should be. Unfortunately, there are always those who disregard tradition and simply spread their seed as they deem appropriate, but this is rare, and usually intentional.

"Either way, this bond is a very specific form a ritual. Children can still be produced without this bond, but it is the same as simply sleeping with a member of the opposite sex. Through this method, there is a sharing of more than just bodies."

Kagome continued to frown. "More than just bodies?" Rin merely nodded and continued.

"As with all contracts, there is an exchange between the two parties. In cases between youkai, it is simply a trade of certain traits and strengths- as in the gift of abilities between the two. But, between a youkai and a human, there are differences. In return for a mortal woman's womb- for it is difficult, and sometimes fatal, for us to bear youkai children- and affection, youkai exchange a portion of their life. In other words, by my mating with Sesshoumaru-sama, his very presence extends my existence and sustains my life. Instead of growing as I would, I grow as he grows, so that we might share the same years together. He is, forever more, my very life." Having finished, she smiled tenderly, touching a hand to her heart as tears welled in her eyes. Kagome felt her own body tense, touched, understanding.

"…I'm very happy for you, Rin-chan." Her only response was to nod once again before excusing herself from the kitchen. Left alone, Kagome continued to chop with a numb mind.

She had never expected Sesshoumaru, of all people, to make such a decision. True, it had not been hard to realize the taiyoukai's fondness of the little girl that Rin had once been, but Kagome never imagined that the bare-footed wild-child could grow up to become so much more. Somehow, the revelation shocked her, pleased her, and pained her all at once.

Had Inuyasha ever thought that way about anyone?

"Wench, what did you say to the brat to make her cry?" Startled, Kagome faltered in thought and in skill as she heard Inuyasha's voice, the knife slipping suddenly beneath her hand. Still dazed, she cried out only through habit as she felt the blade slice across the back of her finger.

"Ah!" Slowly snapping out of her reverie, she lifted the finger up and set the knife aside, searching the kitchen frantically as it began to spill blood down her hand. Still searching, she was surprised as she felt strong fingers grip her wrist and pull her across the room until she was almost pressed against the body of Inuyasha.

"Stupid Kagome," he muttered, before raising the bloody wound to his face and encasing it gently in his mouth. All she could do was stare at him wide-eyed and blush furiously as he tended to her by his own methods.

"I-Inuyasha…" Rin's story rang in her ears, Inuyasha's golden eyes burning into her own. She could feel his tongue lapping at her wound, cleaning it and clearing away the blood as only he would. She suddenly felt suffocated, felt her own tears brim in her eyes. Why had he never asked her to stay? Because she was only a human, a shard detector, nothing more. What need did a hanyou have for a weak human girl from another time?

Unable to control herself, she choked back a sob, drawing Inuyasha's undivided attention as he pulled back with a puzzled expression. "Kagome?" The grip on her wrist loosened, the blood from her finger eased to a small beading at the cut, and his free hand rose to potentially brush at her tears. She never gave him the opportunity.

"I'm sorry!" Slipping from his grasp, she ran past him and out of the kitchen, already blinded by tears. She could hear him call out to her as she went, but her feet refused to stop. Retracing her steps through the maze of a house, she quickly slipped on her shoes and opened the front door. There was more ruckus as she did so: Rin and Sesshoumaru coming to see the problem, Inuyasha rushing down the hall after her. She could hear the beginnings of an argument between the two brothers even as she stepped out into the storm, instantly drenched. She did not care, but kept running through the cold and wet.

What kind of fool was she? She had lived four years without Inuyasha nagging and complaining at her, and fifteen before that of blissful ignorance. In her own way she had been happy, working towards a productive, common goal with her fellow classmates, earning a degree in a field that could and would help the people around her, returning to see a family that had loved her forever and a day. How many times had Inuyasha tried to prevent her from doing homework or taking exams? How many times had he told her that it was foolish to want to help someone because that was how life went? How many times had he betrayed her to run to Kikyou? So, how much of a fool _WAS_ she?

The water poured in thick streams down her face as she ran, mixing and dissolving her tears away. Her feet slipped easily over the concrete of the sidewalks, slick with puddles and mud from the few patches of earth that could be found. She did not know where she was running to, only felt her legs pump and her body move.

How much pain would she allow him to cause her? Wasn't it bad enough that he had come into her life to begin with? What was it about Inuyasha that always made her thoughts drift back to him?

_You love him._

With a cry, she finally slipped on the pavement, tumbling forward onto her knees and feeling the ground collide painfully with her body. She did not try to rise, though, and instead sat there, allowing the rain to drench her to the very bone.

It was his very existence that enchanted her. What was she without him? She was just another girl, going to school, getting a job, pursuing life. And with him? A miko, a friend, a mother, a guardian, a counselor, a warrior… As just a woman, she loved every piece of him, but most of all she loved that he made her feel important with just a word, a gesture. He had protected her through thick and thin, stood by her through the good and the bad, and done it all with a stubborn pout and a hidden smile. Somehow, she realized in stunned amazement, Inuyasha had become her air to breathe.

"What are you doing, you fool!" Wide eyed, Kagome turned her face skyward in time to see the hanyou land before her, frowning and as drenched as she. When she failed to respond, he eyed her and scoffed, reaching down to pull her to her feet. "Keh, you go running out in the rain like some idiot and manage to cut yourself up even more," he growled, obviously eyeing her now red and bleeding knees. Instinctively, she blushed through her tears and the rain, realizing he was right. "Come on, you humans can't stay out in weather like this for two seconds without getting sick." And with that, he started back the way they had come, pulling her along by her hand as though she had simply been caught in the rain on her way home.

"I-Inuyasha!" She managed to choke out, following obediently. He glanced back as she called out, still frowning.

"Save it, Kagome. We'll deal with it later." She blinked, forgetting her tears and her upset. 'We'll deal with it later'? Since when did Inuyasha do anything later? Numb and stunned, she continued walking behind him without another word, staring at his back until they were safely inside the house again.

"Ah! Kagome-sama, you're drenched!" As they stepped inside, Rin rushed to greet her with towels in hand, throwing one around Kagome's shoulders before handing the other to Inuyasha. The hanyou, seeming to ignore all rules of respect, brushed past the two women and disappeared down one of the hallways, wringing himself out as he went. Sesshoumaru stood just outside beyond the front entrance, watching the women with the same apathetic expression that he always wore. After surveying the scene for a few moments, he turned from the doorway, speaking in that familiar, bored tone.

"Rin, tend to the miko's wounds and clothing and prepare a room for her. She will be staying for the night." Kagome blanched.

"Wha- But, Sesshoumaru, you don't-"

"I will not have a woman become ill due to the ability of my brother to upset anything that moves. You will stay here tonight. I will go and inform your family." And with that he disappeared as well, off to complete his task and leaving Kagome to gape after him.

Helpless and defeated, she looked to Rin. "Does he even know my number?"

* * *

She sat quietly in her room that night dressed in a warm, dry kimono that Rin had given to her to borrow. It was white, with pink sakura petals and pink trim, a combination that the grinning girl had claimed looked stunning on the miko. Kagome had simply been thankful to receive dry clothing. 

Dinner had been awkward, and mostly silent, with some small talk or the occasional illogical rant from Aya when she became bored with her dinner. Inuyasha had not spoken at all except to answer Aya's inane inquiries, but instead had finished his meal as quickly as possible before leaving the room again. He had not yet changed out of his firerat haori at that point, and had therefore looked like some sort of soggy animal that had crawled in from outside, which was not far from the truth.

Fortunately, dinner had allowed her to inquire into the lives of the people she had once known so well- at least as far as Sesshoumaru and Rin went. Since the feudal era the taiyoukai had easily kept his title, despite the gradual fade of youkai into myth. To the youkai who still inhabited normal society (there were quite a few, apparently), Sesshoumaru was lord and master, and any who crossed him met either financial or physical difficulties. Somehow, this information did not surprise Kagome, and she had found herself even less shocked by the fact that Sesshoumaru, in fact, owned and managed one of the largest corporations in Japan under an alias and the guise of humanity. After all, what did a youkai do for five hundred years if not make himself a millionaire CEO of a company that runs a good portion of a country? At the very least, that explained the house.

Sesshoumaru's house, she soon had realized, was massive. Too dazed to notice upon her initial arrival, when given the chance to explore she found herself easily lost in a maze of hallways and doors. But everything was beautiful. Priceless tapestries, paintings, pottery, and every other kind of ancient object could be found in mint condition throughout the house, and Kagome did not doubt that they had all been in the taiyoukai's possession since at least the time she had first met him. What _did_ surprise her, though, was Rin's revelation that they had very few housekeepers. In fact, the couple employed only a pair of youkai to care for the house, and whatever was left over was Rin's responsibility. This, Rin explained, was much against Sesshoumaru's likings, but he did not interfere with her wishes.

_"You clean your own house?" _

_"Well, don't you?" _

_"Er… Yes, but…" _

_"And I do as well. Rin likes to please her lord with her own work. It is not for anyone else to do." _

Kagome found that she could not respect the "younger" woman any more than when she had spoken those words. While most women would complain and hire servants to maintain the house, Rin took pride in doing the work herself while knowing that it was something that would make her lover content and happy- in his own way, of course. It was not that she believed it to be her place in life, it was simply a respect she believed she owed to Sesshoumaru: life for work, family for home.

Uncharacteristically, Kagome had found herself jealous as the proud woman had smiled and walked off, wishing she had the same relationship. Not that she ever would, of course…

"Kagome?" She started at the sound of her name, and eyed the door as she easily recognized Inuyasha's voice, if not a bit gentler than usual. She frowned.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" She was still angry with him for all he had said to her, and for all the time he had stayed away. Didn't he know how much she had wanted to see him? Didn't he understand? …Or maybe he had simply not wanted to see her…

She could sense his hesitation at the tone in her voice, but listened respectfully when he decided to continue. "I wanted to talk to you about… things. I know we have a lot of… unfinished business." For some reason, his choice of phrase only seemed to anger her more, and Kagome soon found herself standing and stomping towards the door, flinging it open before she realized her actions.

"'Unfinished BUSINESS'? Is that what it is?" She glared her best death glare.

"Well-"

"Is this just some nuisance to you? Am I just something to 'take care of'?" She was getting angrier by the second. Had that really been the case for all these years?

"That's not what I mean! Kagome-"

"Inuyasha-"

"Would you let me _talk_?"

"Why should I? Give me _one_ good reason!"

"Damnit, Kagome! Just-"

"Yo! Dog Shit!" Both hanyou and miko froze amidst yelling at one another, one wide-eyed while the other suddenly scowled. "Where's my woman, Mutt-face? I can smell her!"

Kagome could only watch, jaw dropping open, as a familiar whirlwind of wolf whipped down the hallway toward them before coming to an abrupt halt in front of them- Inuyasha in particular. Kagome stared.

"Well, where is she?" The black-haired wolf asked of the suddenly twitching hanyou, seemingly oblivious to Kagome's presence. "You can't keep her from me forever, Dog Turd, so where is she, where's my Kagome?" Inuyasha, still apparently fighting for self-control, scoffed.

"Keh! If you had any fucking intelligence, Wimpy Wolf, you'd know she was standing right next to you!" Kagome was tempted to run at that moment and slam the door in both canine faces, but found herself trapped as suddenly both her hands were caught up between clawed fingers, deep blue eyes gazing into brown as swiftly as the wind moved. "Kagome, I've finally found you!"

_You've got to be kidding me…_

"Ehhehehe… K-Kouga-kun…."

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

AN- Yeah, it's a Kouga-kun, go figure. I wanted to find a way to put him in the story from the beginning (he is a youkai after all), and I figured this was a choice time. Put more stress on Kago-chan and Inu-chan for the time being. Bwhahaha. Hope you enjoyed it! 

-Sar


	7. Wolves and Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction, now would it?

**Reveiwer comments:**

**Camigwen**- Glad you liked it. I wasn't sure about the Kouga element, but I figured I'd try it and see.

**Dumb Romantic**- Thank you very much! I'm always sitting here criticizing my own writing, so I'm glad people don't think it's as sucky as it seems to me. And look! Japanese translations!

**Puchu-chan**- Aww, I don't know if Inu-chan would land the punch. hehe. And we'll see about the girl-talk.

**JediK1**- The Sango/Miroku/Kirara issue will come up pretty soon, but for now everyone is just trying to settle the issue between Inuyasha and Kagome. They're the most stubborn two, so until they figure things out Kagome probably won't think much to ask about her friends. But, no worries, it'll come, and with some surprises too. hehe.

**priestessmykala**- Thanks for the movie information, it helped. And I'm not really surprised about Inuyasha's age if only for the fact that it seems like that would be sensible. Plus it helps me story. ;)

**ShortPoet**- I think a lot of Chapter 6 was to help the characters begin to sort out some of their emotions- Kagome especially. Though she's always been relatively clear in the end about her feelings towards Inuyasha, she often gets caught up in his stride when he tries to protect himself from getting hurt. I think it's almost her way of helping to protect him- by arguing with him and "denying" her own feelings to him, she helps him stay safe and happy, though that usually isn't actually the case. In that chapter she finally kind of got that no matter how much she wants to deny it, her love for him is what it comes down to.

When it comes to Rin, I really wanted the circumstances to be something significant. I've read the fics where it is simplythat humans get prolonged life, but I wanted to elaborate on it and make the situation something special, because Sesshoumaru doesn't do something unless there is an importance to it. I was trying to make it a point that Rin was important enough for him to do this.

And Kougawas the fun on my part. hehe.

Thanks for thegreat review (as always)!

**Sigari-sama**- Haha, I think I can manage to continue the angstfest. I'm glad it works so well. I don't generally like doing the whole "Oh, my darling, how I've missed you!" without some sort of trouble or issue in there somewhere.

And I checked out the and I found it really awesome. Thanks for pointing it out!

**Hanyou-ass**- No worries about popping up, I rather enjoy it. Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story!

**Laura**- I suppose with Rin and Fluffy-sama it's something of a love that grew over time. Sure, she started out as his charge, but as she grew he saw her more as an independent woman. Growing under him, she learns to take care of herself and be who she wants to be, though still proper and refined. In essence, in raising her he makes her everything he could want because she learns his ideals and mannerisms. She understands him better than anyone else could.

**To Everyone**- Sorry for the deal, Minna-san, but here's Chapter 7. If a few things seem a bit OOC, I'm sorry, but the way it's written is the way I felt it needed to be. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

They all sat awkwardly in one of Sesshoumaru's many sitting rooms, drinking tea that Rin had made and glancing between one another anxiously. Sesshoumaru and Rin were positioned passively on one of the couches, both drinking calmly. If not for Rin's occasional worried glance, they seemed like two mechanical beings- made only to perform certain movements as long as they were functioning. Sesshoumaru, for his part, said nothing more than to greet the wolf when he had initially arrived- startling Kagome sufficiently. Kouga was, technically, a visiting lord, but Kagome had never known the two youkai to be on good terms. So much had changed…

Inuyasha, on the other hand, seemed as hostile and irritated towards Kouga as ever. While the wolf was sitting in a tall, comfortable chair, being relatively silent, Inuyasha had chosen to wedge himself beside Kagome on the couch across from the taiyoukai and his mate, nearly glued to her side. She was sure her cheeks were stained pink, feeling herself sitting beside the hanyou almost thigh-for-thigh, though she could not say she did not enjoy the sensation of being so close to him. Either way, she was well aware of the variety of glances sent her and Inuyasha's way, particularly by Kouga. Still, there was something peculiar about those looks…

"So what matters bring the Lord of the Northern Lands to this Sesshoumaru's domain?" Sesshoumaru's voice startled Kagome, and she visibly jumped beside the hanyou, blushing even more furiously when that gained her further attention from the demons in the room. Rin, on the other hand, said and did little to embarrass the miko further.

"That's simple: Kagome. I could smell her on the mutt when he went on his little escapade last night near my territory. I'm curious to know why she's suddenly reappeared again after five hundred years." Kagome was surprised by the noticeable growl in Kouga's voice. It was a more vicious, angry sound than she remembered from the past. Was he truly angry? "You've been hiding things from me all these years, haven't you?" Who he was referring to, she did not know.

"Keh, why should we tell you anything?" She shifted her gaze to look up at Inuyasha, watching as he stubbornly crossed his arms and leaned back on the sofa. Contrary to Kouga, the hanyou's voice was gentler than it had once been, almost apologetic, but stubborn nevertheless. He was attempting to justify actions to himself… or inactions.

Kouga seemed to take the demand bitterly. "Listen, Mutt-face," he said in a dangerously low, calm voice. What was going on? "I had every right to know what happened then, and I certainly have the right now. She was always coming and going, don't think I never noticed. Her scent would disappear and reappear in a matter of minutes, hours, days sometimes. Now fucking _tell me_ why Kagome is suddenly alive five hundred years from when I first met her!" His voice rose with every word, until Kagome cringed at his tone. It was eerie to see and hear Kouga behave in such a calm, yet enraged manner as compared to the explosions of argument that had once been shared between him and Inuyasha. She frowned.

Had Inuyasha never told him? That day she had left, disappeared into the well, surely Inuyasha had explained it all after they had said goodbye…

"Kouga, I'm from this time." She spoke before she realized it, earning a fierce glare from the boy beside her. Still, she continued on. "Four years ago, I came home for good. I thought… I thought everyone knew back then, about my decision, and my need to leave. It was too dangerous to leave the rift open anymore between the two times. I thought…"

"You thought wrong." He was angry, truly angry. She could see it in his eyes, his demeanor, and it was the kind of anger that made a person flinch just by looking. The people she had once known so well had changed so much. When had she been left behind?

Five hundred years ago… 

"It's not important." Inuyasha's response caused multiple glares, the fiercest from Kagome and Kouga.

"The fuck it isn't! You kept her from me for five hundred years! How could you not tell me?" The irate wolf jumped up from his chair, stomping over towards the hanyou in order to yank him from the couch by his haori. Inuyasha's lip lifted in a half snarl, but he otherwise made no move to counteract the action.

"You would have ruined it."

"WHAT?"

"You would have ruined it all! She deserves a fucking life too! She doesn't need us interfering with every moment of her time, especially when she was just trying to live her life the way she's supposed to! You would have been there the entire time, watching her, corrupting her. She was normal until we came along!"

"What the hell do you know? Did you ever think to ask her? Did you ever run over the possibility that maybe she would have _missed_ us? Maybe she would have liked to see us? Do you still not get the point that our time away from her is the equivalent of hers from us? No one lives forever, but I know I like to be with the people I love while I am!" Shoving Inuyasha away, Kouga looked down at a wide-eyed Kagome. "Right?"

This seemed to push the wrong button, for Inuyasha was up again in an instant. "Don't talk to her. Don't fucking _look_ at her. What do you know about any of it? Did you ever see her here, so happy with people that _weren't_ you? Did you ever watch her study so hard for a test that she couldn't stay awake any longer, only to return the next day ready to fight demons that could kill her instantly?"

"I WOULD have, if I had known!"

"Listen, you-"

"SHUT UP!"

The two men whirled to look down at Kagome as she screamed at them. Jumping to her feet much like Kouga had, she felt her fists clench at her side, her eyes squeezed shut as tears flooded them. Why was it that she always seemed to cry so easily around them? "Just, shut up! What do either of you know? You live for hundreds of years, watching generations go by, _knowing_ that you'll see the future, and you don't even care! What do you know about _my_ life? Nothing!" And with that she fled from the room, leaving the men standing there wide-eyed, furiously wiping at her tears as she went until she was safely back in her room, sobbing uncontrollably.

Why did they always have to make it a chore? Why could it not just be a happy moment, to see each other again? There were always the fights and the hatred and the accusations, but rare were the times when they could all simply be happy, then or now. Why did it have to be so difficult?

Throwing herself upon her bed, Kagome could not help but cry.

"'Kagome-oba-san?" At the sound of the little voice, Kagome looked up, startled, to see Aya standing uncertainly just inside her doorway. She had not even heard the hanyou enter. Quickly wiping away her tears, she sat up to look over at her, a slow, small smile creeping painfully over her lips. She was sure it looked more like a grimace than a greeting.

"Yes, Aya-chan?"

Daring to step further inside, the raven-haired child eyed Kagome carefully. "Are you angry with Ji-chan and Kouga-sama?" Wide golden eyes looked up at the miko curiously, and Kagome could not help but laugh gently, forgetting her tears before crawling to the edge of the bed and grabbing the little girl up in her arms lovingly.

"A little, yes." Aya nodded quietly, seeming to process this gentle admission and making herself comfortable all at once.

"But… You still like them, right?" Frowning lightly, Kagome sighed grudgingly.

"I do."

"A whole lot?" She was caught up in that bright, amber stare, and looked swiftly away when she found that she was not thinking so much of them as Aya's eyes.

"More than you could know."

She could feel the little hanyou shift in her lap, glancing down to watch as the talkative child began to play with the fabric of her shirt, obviously aware she was on sensitive grounds. "Even Ji-chan?"

"…Especially Inuyasha…"

They were interrupted then by a loud knock on the door, causing Kagome to jump involuntarily. Aya seemed unphased, almost expectant, and stayed perched expertly on her lap as the door opened, unbidden.

"Oi, runt, go to bed." It was Kouga, of all people, glaring in aggravation at the two girls. Kagome could see the deep set of his forehead, the way his eyes were narrowed as though on a hunt. He was intent on questioning her tonight, of that she was sure, though how he might have disposed of Inuyasha she could only guess.

Aya pouted defiantly from across the room, making those deep blue eyes narrow further. Nervously, Kagome set the stubborn child on her feet and held her lightly at the arms. "Aya-chan, would you do me a favor and go say goodnight to Inuyasha for the both of us? I think he would like to see you very much, and I would appreciate it." The look the hanyou shot her way was enough to tell Kagome that the wise little girl did not buy her excuse for a second, but she obediently nodded and abruptly, wordlessly, ran from the room with only a few stolen glances behind. Once gone, Kouga firmly shut the door behind her.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," he said quietly, eyes boring into her. She felt awkward beneath his gaze, scrutinized to a note, but at the same time she realized that he was not looking at her any differently than he ever had. If anything, it was Inuyasha who was now being seen in a new light. So much had already happened within one day…

"Miroku always said I charmed like the devil." She offered a smile to the wolf, but it quickly died on her lips when it was not returned. Tentatively, she tried again, "Kouga…"

"All this time and you were right here under my nose. I never knew." He was frowning as he spoke, directing his words more towards himself than towards her. He seemed to be mulling over this new piece of information, and began to pace around the room as he did so. Kagome, for her part, sank slowly onto her bed, watching the wolf warily as he went. Suddenly, he stopped, watching her with a dead stare. "That day, I knew you were leaving, but I didn't think that it meant… this long. I figured maybe a year or two, until all the youkai forgot about the jewel and about you, but then when you left, you said those words, and I realized that wasn't the case.

"And that bastard would never tell me what happened to you, no matter how much I asked him. I don't know how many times I threw myself down that well only to land on the dirt," he scoffed angrily, suddenly dropping to the floor of the bedroom like a stone, cross-legged and thoughtful as he looked up at her. "He knew you were here all along, didn't he?" She nodded mutely. "Figures… The mutt always was a greedy fuck."

Unable to think of a response, they sat there simply staring at each other, brown clashing with deep, vibrant blue. Kagome could tell, just by looking and listening to him that Kouga had changed much like Inuyasha had. There was something calmer about him now- something more controlled and deadlier all at once. She was already beginning to see how Inuyasha's life had warped, but how was Kouga surviving in this new era?

Looking him over, she realized for the first moment that the wolf was wearing modern clothes: jeans and a t-shirt. Unlike the Inu brothers, Kouga wore no glamour to conceal his youkai features, but instead looked like an every day street punk, bandana and all, with the manipulated features that often accompanied gang members such as the cat-pupiled eyes and point ears. Kagome was forced to laugh to herself- a gesture that came out as a strangled giggle that curled her lips. Kouga blinked in surprise.

"What?"

She shook her head, but only laughed more, louder and clearer this time, grinning at him from behind her hand. "I just never thought I'd see you look like that." He blinked again.

"Like what?"

"Like someone who was going to rob me in a dark alley." His expression was enough to throw her into full-blown laughter and she curled up into a ball upon the bed, gripping her stomach as it shook. Kouga, for his part, sat watching her with an amused and slightly annoyed expression.

"A robber, huh?" She could only nod and watch as his amusement turned to a mischievous smirk. Leaning forward onto her hands and knees, he crouched low on the ground, bare feet up furling from their crossed position in order to grip the carpet. "I think I could manage that." Her eyes widened.

Uh oh…

With a shriek and a movement faster than she realized herself capable of, Kagome bolted upwards and off the bed just as the wolf pounced after her. Continuing to screech as intervals she rounded the bed and groped for the door, flinging it wide before flying out into the hallway, Kouga hot at her heels. They ran like that through the hallways, a brilliant game of cat and mouse that cause adrenaline to pump in both sets of veins.

Of course, she was well aware that Kouga could have easily caught up with her. She had seen the youkai lord outrun more than his share of demons much faster than she could ever be, but it was the point that they were enjoying themselves just for a moment.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome could see the raven-haired youkai closing the gap between them, a wide grin stretching across his lips and revealing pearly fangs. At that moment she was very glad that she had never been real prey for the wolf demon, and frantically threw herself around a corner into a new hall, only to slam face-first into something sturdy and rather hard, coming to an abrupt, jarring halt. Kouga, only a few steps behind, also came to a sudden stop, the grin gone and forgotten for something far more serious.

She could feel the clawed fingers on her arms before she had regained her thoughts and quickly looked up to find Inuyasha staring over at Kouga, holding her gently against him. His expression was indecipherable.

"The runt told me you went to talk to Kagome." He was not speaking to her.

"I did."

"Settle things?"

"In a way. You still owe my five hundred years of explanations, mutt."

"Keh…"

Inuyasha seemed thoughtful as he glanced down at her then, still directing his words towards Kouga even as he gazed into her eyes.

"Go home. Ayame will come looking for you if you don't, and I don't want to have to deal with your brats. The two here are more than enough." Kagome smiled lightly up at him, then, suddenly…

"Kouga-kun, you have children?" Blinking and pulling away from Inuyasha, she eyed the wolf in surprise. Kouga, on the other hand, grinned proudly and puffed out his chest.

"Yup. The finest there are. You should come visit, Kagome, they'd love you! Ayame wouldn't mind ya too much, either." Stunned, she could only nod dumbly in response, and Kouga redirected his attention back to the hanyou before him. "I'll be back tomorrow. I won't stop coming until you give me a good reason for all of this. Be thankful Kagome was here when I arrived." It was not so much a threat as a friendly joke. Kagome was stunned, and the wolf, still grinning, brushed past them both on his way to the door.

What was going on here? Had she gone insane?

She definitely had some questions of her own that needed to be answered.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Glancing up at Inuyasha, she nodded her agreement.

It was the understatement of the century.

* * *

AN: I know, I know. Flog me if you must. I haven't updated in a long while and I'm really sorry! I can't really give you a good excuse except for school, sickness, writer's block, and life. That's how it goes, folks, but here's chapter 7, even if it's a little overdue. Thanks for being so patient, everyone!

-Sar

Oh, for everyone who's been asking about the japanese, a few translations:

**Osuwari**: Literally the command "Sit" for a dog. It's different than telling a person to sit down.

**Otouji/Oji/Ji-chan**: A father's younger brother/Uncle.

**-Sama**: An honorific on the end of a name that suggests a person of power or lordship.

**-San**: An honorific that is used for acquaintances, elders, and really just anyone who isn't socially close to the speaker. It is polite to address a stranger with the –san honorific, though the level of formality differs depending on the adjectival or person that it is attached to. (Such as Higurashi-san as compared to Kagome-san. Higurashi-san is more formal because it's Kagome's last name.)

**-Chan**: An honorific used for close female friends and younger acquaintances. You can use it for boys, but it's not something that should be really used in such a case unless it's a child (such as Kagome being able to refer to Shippou as Shippou-chan, and she continues to do so because that's how she knows him).

**Chichiue/Otousan**- Father.

**Onii-san-chan**: Older/Younger Brother. This can also be used in reference to an older male who is close to the family.

**Onee-san-chan**: Older/Young Sister. Same rules apply as with brother.

**Inu**: Dog.

**Inuyoukai**: Dog demon

**Taiyoukai**: Demon Lord

**Inuki**: Puppy

**Miko**: Priestess


	8. For You

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is STILL not mine, but we'll see, my pretties, we'll see... :cackle:

**AN: Okay, to everyone who has/does read my fics, my DEAREST, DEEPEST apologies for my freakishly long absence. I'm well aware it's been a couple of months since my last post, and I'm also aware I distinctly promised not to go on extended hiatus without warning, but this couldn't be helped. **

**On that note, to those of you who have been so patient and understanding, my extreme thanks to all of you. You have no idea how much I appreciate all of your support, and I know I deserve a good flogging for making you have to sit there not knowing anything. **

**To those who have NOT been patient, I'm simply going to state that school and life comes first for me. Yes, I love to write, I adore it more than anything, but school is important to me. I'm a college student, a science major to be more precise, and I have been SWAMPED with work this semester. I have had no time for myself, muchless for fanfiction, and it rather irritates me when I find people acting rude towards me simply because I haven't fulfilled their literary needs for the week. Writing is something I do because I enjoy it, not because I'm attempting to solely entertain an audience. PLEASE realize that all authors who post on are writing their stories on their own, precious time, and sometimes life comes up. Things happen. We all have lives, and we all need to take care of that before we can do anything else. Please don't hassel people for not posting, we're all doing our best. **

**Also, this isn't directed towards those who ask politely for author updates,or those who mention it in passingor in hope.Those types of comments or emails really encourage me and help a lot. It is when a person becomes pushy and rude that it becomes frustrating and maddening. Please, just try to remember that we're all just trying to live our lives first and foremost.**

**Thanks everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

They chose to venture outside in order to talk. The crescent moon was high in the cloudless sky, the rain having stopped some time ago to leave everything glistening and wet. Inuyasha led a silent Kagome out into one of the sandy courtyards that seemed to be a favorite aspect of the household, their bare feet leaving distinct prints in the wet, malleable surface. Once outside, Kagome settled onto one of the large stones that adorned the courtyard, watching all the while as Inuyasha continued to stand, silent for what seemed like forever.

Finally, "I've been watching Sesshoumaru's runts grow up for the better part of two hundred years now, and Shippou has been growing since the first time I met you. I guess somewhere along the way I started to realize how happy they were when they were just being what they were: runts. I don't think I ever really saw kids play before I watched them, I never really noticed when I was a pup myself, so it really made me think about everything. It made me think about you." He glanced up as he spoke about her, saw her watching, and continued.

"It brought back all the times I had yelled at you for going back to your time to study or go to school or take a test. I didn't understand the importance of it all back then. So, when I finally did start to understand I felt… guilty…" His ears drooped as he spoke, his words reflecting in his expression. "I knew there would be a time when I'd see you again, and I started to think that maybe it would be better if I wasn't part of your life. At times I was tempted to keep you from falling down the well in the first place." His ears dropped further until they were almost pressed against his head, causing a small pang to ring true in Kagome's chest.

"Inuyasha…"

"No, let me finish. I've waited a long time for this." Startled, she obeyed. "I spent so much time thinking it over, so many hours wondering what to do, and when it finally came down to that moment I found I couldn't do it. I watched you fall when you were fifteen, watched myself come through the well for the first time with ofuda all over the place. After that, what could I do? I sat back and watched for three years from the very beginning to the day you sealed the well. It made me see things so much more clearly. I couldn't barge into your life again after you were convinced that I was gone for good. So, I decided to let you live your life," He said with a slight frown, staring at the sand beneath his feet. He seemed to be considering his own words, turning them over in his mind before he glanced hurriedly up at her and then away once more. "And it turned out good, didn't it? You're here again, finished with school. I was right, wasn't I?" He looked up at her again, hopeful, but this time her eyes were shielded against him, her head ducked low with long strands of black hair hiding her face.

For a time it seemed as though she might not respond, then…

"…Inuyasha no Baka…"

He nearly doubled over. "Wha…?"

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka!" Throwing her head back, she glared at him with a strange ferocity, causing him to take a step back. What had he done? He was just being honest!

She stood and approached him, eyes hidden once again, until she was standing in front of him, still muttering that word to herself. He could see the slightest tremble in her frame and frowned gently, raising a clawed hand to touch her shoulder. The contact seemed to set off fireworks and she launched herself at him, pounding her fists feebly against his chest in a sudden fit of rage, her voice growing louder.

"Baka! Idiot! Jerk! Fool! Moron!" Each hit was harder than the one before, and he could only stare down at her.

"Ka-Kagome! Wha? Knock it off, Wench!" He grabbed her firmly by her arms in an attempt to halt her actions, but she only fought harder against him until she was near screaming her frustrations. That was when he heard the first, unmistakable sob and saw a helpless tear roll from her face. She was crying…? "…Kagome…?"

Without warning she stopped all struggle and buried her face in his haori, taking fistfuls of the red fabric between her hands. He was left puzzled and stunned, his arms slinking around her instinctively from too many years of tending to a tempermental niece. What the hell was going _on_?

Tentatively, a clawed hand moving to brush back hair from her face, he pried her away from his clothing and ducked his head in an attempt to see her face. Her eyes rose to meet his, overflowing with tears and a look of anguish. Even so, there was something defiant in those eyes…

"Inuyasha no Baka," she repeated with a pitiful sniffle, still clenching his firerat haori tightly. He stayed silent, unable to respond. "You think I was better off without you? You really are a fool…" Suddenly, with a strength that surprised him, she shoved him away from her body so that he stumbled backward ever so slightly. Dumbfounded, he could only continue to stare as she then made to stomp away from him, off towards the house.

He blinked once, twice…

Was she…? Was she actually walking _away from him_? Incredulity boiled up in his chest as suddenly as an erupting volcano.

"Oi, Wench!" He realized his mistake as soon as he saw the enraged miko visibly flinch and freeze in place, stance rigid. He tensed, waiting for the word he knew was coming and considering whether he should simply throw himself onto the ground to make the impact more pleasant.

"…Maybe I would have been better off," she bit out before disappearing into the house, much too quietly and gracefully this time. She never looked back or opened her mouth to utter that dread phrase.

Inuyasha could not help but feel that he was suddenly in a great deal more trouble than when they had first stepped outside, and his stomach strangely sunk when he found himself left – standing - to watch her walk off.

* * *

"I do not think that went very well," Rin mused with a sigh and a sad shake of her head, pulling back from where she had subtly lifted the blinds to look outside. Turning, she looked up at her lord and husband, who was currently leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. When she spoke, he opened his eyes to regard her wordlessly, lending no portion of his opinion to the matter. Not that he needed to, for Rin knew very well the inuyoukai's thoughts on the matter:

_This Sesshoumaru cares not what happens between the worthless half-breed and his human. _

Rin frowned uncharacteristically at Sesshoumaru's emotionless form, almost pouting in her distaste for the way in which he still referred to Inuyasha. After all, her own children were two pups very similar to that "worthless half-breed". Therefore, the statement he used in reference to his own brother had grown irritating to her over the years after the birth of Kotan, and she had eventually scolded him over the fact, upon which he had never again used the phrase in her presence. But, that did not mean he still did not use it at all…

Even so, Rin also knew that, while the taiyoukai pretended to be unconcerned with the matter of his brother, and furthermore refused to admit any sort of contradiction to himself, Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha like a hawk and attended to the hanyou's distress in his own manner where neither brother realized what it was they were doing for one another. It was rather a sight to see: the dance the two siblings performed around each other for the sake of pride, and both she and Kotan watched with fascination over the years, Aya too young and innocent to realize what was truly going on around her beyond 'Papa and Ji-chan like each other very much!' Though, the child _was_ exceptionally perceptive…

Stepping back from the window, Rin approached Sesshoumaru with a scrutinizing gaze, paused, and then proceeded to drop against the wall in much the same fashion he currently stood. The motion earned her a reproving glare that was similar to those she earned when she was still a child, and she answered with a bright, telling grin. Choosing to ignore the incessant daggers the arrogant youkai was shooting her way, she turned her face from him and reached a hand up to pull free the band that held her dark horde of hair up in a loose bun, letting the tendrils cascade over her shoulders carelessly and running her hands through it as was customary of a woman her age.

…Well, maybe not her _age_, but certainly her appearance…

"He has not yet learned to bite his tongue." Ah, a response. Finally.

"Inuyasha-sama has always been quick to action. It is simply part of who he is."

"He is a fool."

"He is what he raised himself to be. What more could you have asked of him during that time? People do not change, milord, only situations." Her response earned her a deep, disapproving growl, but she brushed it off with a gentle sigh, as she had learned to do over the centuries. "This is new for both Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama. They have not seen each other in a long time, and we are all aware that the situation ended painfully for their group when Kagome-sama first returned to this time. They must be given the chance to first feel their way out in this new place amongst each other, and amongst us. He is your brother, you have watched him grow, you must realize this."

"Half brother."

"But blood nevertheless."

The taiyoukai pushed away from the wall, standing so that he was towering over her menacingly. He was frowning.

"Blood that is tainted has no place with that which is pure."

She recoiled as though bitten, injured by his words. Instinctually, one hand dropped down to rest against her belly- the place where she had carried two of such "tainted" blood. Her face fell until she could feel tears creep into her eyes, her mouth twisting downwards until she could not even force it into a straight line, so great was the wound he had just struck.

"I see…" she whispered, deathly quiet. "It is no wonder, then, that you do not understand what I say to you."

She turned away, prepared to flee the room, when he roughly grabbed her and pulled her back, flush against his chest, his hand patiently holding her even as she struggled for but a moment. Once she realized what had happened, Rin stilled in his embrace, watching as the same hand- his only hand- then traveled to her abdomen and stopped to rest there. She could feel his breath brush over the skin of her neck, and shivered involuntarily.

"I said nothing of what has grown inside this womb in years past."

She could not help but feel a touch of bitterness towards his words. "But you would not hesitate in degrading those who came before?" He tensed behind her, his palm pressing ever more tightly against her stomach. He said nothing in response, and Rin felt the first of her tears spill over her cheeks, watching through blurred vision as the drops fell upon his hand. "I have seen you raise your son for years as a father should: always at his side when you are needed, teaching him and correcting him in ways which are tradition to your family, molding him into what will be a great man- a great _hanyou_… and yet you cannot so much as look at your own brother, a man who looks every bit the same as your son, without so much as a kind nod. Or, at least that is what you believe."

Still he was silent.

"You don't even see it, do you? You don't see how he looks up to you, depends on you to be there? You don't say much to him, but when you do it speaks volumes. He _listens_ to you! And, whether you like to believe it or not, you speak. You are there for him just as you are there for your son, and have taught him exactly what Kotan is now learning, but you insist on hiding it behind harsh words and hatred. How does that make him feel?" She was crying openly now, and Rin did not know if she was truly talking only about Inuyasha anymore. The emotions were strong in her, and this was only one of numerous outbursts she had experienced over the years. Centuries was too long for one human to endure without a slip of sanity here and there, or the occasional emotional breakdown, and Rin found she was usually reduced to the latter. But her lord had yet to become angered over any of it, and that was true even now as he brought his hand up to turn her, releasing her body and forcing her to look at him all at once. Brown met amber-gold.

"He would not have it any other way." Her breath caught, but Sesshoumaru gave no further explanation before releasing her and stepping around her and out the door.

Rin turned slowly to look at the empty doorway, her hand once against reaching for her stomach, and then her heart as she reflected on what she had seen deep in those amber pools. Was it truly what she thought? Surely he would never…

But it had to be. Yes, it must have been correct.

Admiration.

* * *

"Kagome?" Shippou knocked hesitantly on the closed bedroom door, hearing only silence beyond, but easily able to smell the salt of tears wafting from beneath the door. He had been trying for nearly five minutes now to gain a response from his adoptive mother, but had failed miserably. He frowned boyishly as he wondered what had made her react in such a way, positive that it had something to do with the hanyou who had raised him for almost five centuries. That could only mean that Inuyasha had finally explained himself to Kagome. "Kagome, are you okay? Please open the door."

He waited another few moments before hearing the russle of bed sheets, followed by footsteps, and then the eventual, slow opening of the door. His frown deepened.

Kagome stood before him as a wreck, hair unkempt and eyes swollen and blotchy from extended amounts of heavy crying. She looked up at him without so much as a smile, and he could only think that she looked weary as she leaned almost drunkenly against the door. "Shippou-chan…"

Not knowing what else to do, he silently entered the room without permission and took her hand, closing the door behind him. Leading her back to her bed, he helped her to climb up onto the elevated mattress before hopping up beside her and settling down, long legs stretching out before him as he chose to lean against the headboard. Then, he carefully drew her down, allowing the woman who he had always considered his mother to rest her head in his lap. Her only response was a shuttering sigh.

Strangely, Shippou found he was not angry with Inuyasha for upsetting Kagome this time. If anything, they had all been predicting what her reaction would be if she ever discovered the truth, and tears had always been factored in one way or another. After all, this was the same woman who had time and again claimed she was not crying while bawling her eyes out in front of the Inu-tachi. Emotions had always been part of Kagome, since the very day he had first met her as a child, since the first moment she had taken him in and raised him as though it were only natural. Tears were necessary for her to accept what had transpired in her life, especially now when a sealed past was suddenly resurfacing.

But it still hurt to see her cry…

Leaning over and brushing back hair from her face, Shippou was surprised to realize that the miko had fallen asleep where she lay, breathing deeply. He smiled. Lifting her head, he shifted out from beneath her and resettled her cheek on the mattress, pulling up the comforter around her. He then started toward the door before pausing mid-step and rethinking his decision.

With a devious, fox-like grin, he hopped happily back to the bed, transforming quite suddenly in mid-air before landing gracefully on the comforter in the form of a petite red-tailed fox. Burrowing beneath the covers, he settled himself beside the sleeping miko, and was quite pleased when she subconsciously wrapped her arms around him and murmured his name, much like she had used to do when he was still a child and still small enough to sleep in the same bed with his "mother".

It was in this fashion that the little fox fell asleep and woke the following morning.

* * *

_AN: Alrighty, that's Chapter 8! Angsty, I know. Lots of girly crying and all that jazz, but the characters have to get through some age-old feelings before they can discover new ones. Don't worry, it'll get better from here on out. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get out Chapter 9 some time after finals are over (Sometime after May 3rd, basically). Thanks for reading!_

_-Sar_


	9. Morning Strolls

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. The fates have a vendetta against me and giving me the rights to popular animes...

**Reviewer Comments:**

**Everyone**- Just a general comment this week for everyone. First of all, thanks for all the support and patience. I'm going to be trying to get back on a regular schedule for writing for next week, starting with getting out some new chapters this week. I'm still figuring out what I want to do with this fic, though I'm having fun writing it so far. So, here's chapter nine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

The sun was blazing even as it first grazed the horizon, burning its way across sand and stone while lighting the land beyond the only open courtyard Kagome was able to find. It was here that she sat as it rose, spreading reds and oranges to color her skin with foreign hues. She had not moved from the spot since she had awakened before dawn and ventured outside, a small fox cradled lovingly in her arms-- the only warmth for her shivering body on a chill spring morning.

The previous day had been a long one, filled with stressful awakenings and bittersweet reunions that she was not yet ready to fully acknowledge. Inuyasha's words were still sinking into her skin since their abrupt departure from each other, and Kagome found that she felt oddly frozen- even under the unmistakable warmth of the rising sun. She had been unable to sleep more than a handful of hours, despite her level of emotional and physical exhaustion when she had previously fallen into slumber upon Shippou's proffered lap, and now she found herself wide awake, perched out on a rock in one of the various courtyards in the household of a centuries-old taiyoukai and his human wife in twentieth-century Japan.

The wonders of her life never ceased.

Shippou was curled comfortably in her lap, one hand absently stroking the silky fur of his mammalian form. She had been surprised to find the sleeping kit beside her in bed, undisturbed and as comfortable as though it were a natural, daily routine for a ten-pound red-tailed fox to sleep beside a human. It had taken Kagome a rather long moment of stunned confusion to understand why she had woken in such a state before her miko senses dared hint to her who the mysterious creature was. She had been delighted and mystifying all at once by the silent revelation. When had her little kitsune learned such a trick? Albeit, he was not so little anymore, she supposed…

Nevertheless, the wakeful miko was delighted to cuddle with the slumbering fox, and had carefully carried him outside with her when seeking the comfort of the grey morning before sunrise. In doing so, she found she could not fault Sesshoumaru for his taste in landscaping and real estate.

Much to her joy, although the taiyoukai's home seemed to be built in the richest, most snobbish part of the city (that had been easy enough to see by the surrounding houses and the lavish, wide spaces that were quite uncommon to suburban Japan), Sesshoumaru had chosen an area exactly on the edge of town, so that one complete side of the manor sat facing the slope of a lush, green hillside and the horizon beyond. It was quite a view, especially from the vast, open courtyard of sand and stone that was nestled in the midst of the household. Kagome was instantly enchanted by the scenery. Her greater surprise had come moments later when the sun first peeked above the horizon, blinding and warming her all at once. She imagined the family must have spent much time in this particular courtyard, if this was the way they were greeted by the sun every day, and had absently settled upon a rather prominent boulder to watch the sun come up.

That had been some time ago.

Now she was lost in thought, eyes glazed over distantly as chaotic memories and ideas flooded her head; questions bombarding her every breath, every movement. She agonized over the past that she had shared with Inuyasha, their time together while searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel and fighting Naraku. What had come of it all? Four years of depression and attempting to move on, only to realize at the end of it all that Inuyasha had been there all along, watching her.

But, perhaps the greatest shock of it all was that she was not shocked at all. In the back of her mind Kagome had always expected Inuyasha to be lurking around the corner, waiting to carrying her away and back to the fantastical world of the feudal era. Unfortunately, it had taken four years of college in another country and five hundred years of youkai life to bring that expectation to reality. Inuyasha's revelation of both his existence and his reasons for avoiding her had only proved to confirm the suspicions that had always lingered in her breast.

It was not that she was angry with him for it. Truthfully, Kagome did not know how to feel about it all, and had simply reacted as her emotions had warranted. She had not expected any of it, just back from college in America and ready to begin a new chapter in her life; a chapter where she was just a normal girl trying to achieve normal goals in a normal world. Returning on that bus from the airport, she had finally been accepting that she was now just Higurashi Kagome: college graduate, daughter, sister. She had hesitantly come to realize that she was no longer the powerful miko protecting the Shikon Jewel, no longer the adoptive mother of an orphaned kitsune, no longer the teenager whose heart had stopped every moment a certain hanyou dodged a blow. That hanyou, she had finally believed, was gone for good from her life. He would never return to her.

But he had. It had been haphazardly and totally unexpected -- a result of suspicion, habit, and some deep, concealed need for it all to be true. She had found Inuyasha once again, and furthermore learned that he had been there all along, through it all. And now, after hearing and seeing everything for herself, she was left with only one hesitation nagging at her:

Why had he never come for her?

The question burned through her mind as she sat shivering on her boulder. He had explained his actions to her so thoroughly, and yet…

"You should not be out." Kagome started abruptly as she heard the monotone voice behind her and felt a heavy warmth settle across her shoulders. Seconds later, the edges of a blanket tumbled into her lap, draping over her bare arms and part of her legs, concealing Shippou in its folds. She looked up as a figure came to stand in her peripheral vision.

"Sesshoumaru," she squeaked, surprised at his sudden appearance. He did not look at her, but instead stared out at the sun. She was forced to repeat his words in her mind before shrugging absently. "I've been out in less when it's been worse. Some of the areas in America get bitterly cold in the winter." She glanced down at Shippou's sleeping form, preoccupying her fingers with running through the soft fur of his coat. She could not remember a time when she had ever had a conversation with the great taiyoukai face-to-face. In fact, Sesshoumaru had always directed his words solely at Inuyasha.

There was an awkward silence (awkward at least in her opinion). Finally, she glanced up at the tall form of Inuyasha's brother. He did not shift, and so she took the opportunity to study him.

The Western Lord was powerful, even just at a glance. Kagome could see it in his rigid stance, the proud set of his shoulders, and the prominence of his haori-clad chest. He was dressed in traditional feudal garb, but for the first time in her memory of him Sesshoumaru wore no armor. His silver hair fell even farther down his back than she once remembered, almost to his knees, and the sapphire crescent on his forehead seemed to reflect back the rays of the sun. His skin was pale and flawless, beautiful in the sunlight, his cheeks bearing the twin magenta stripes of his birthright. The very presence of the demon lord commanded respect and admiration. He was, even by the most hurried measures, magnificent. And that was without looking at his eyes.

Those eyes though… Oh, how she loved that golden color, for it was in these that Kagome saw the family resemblance, and determined that both brothers must have drawn such a gaze from their father. It was the same. Despite their differing personalities, one exploding with emotion every step of the way while the other was as cold as a winter frost, their eyes were the same liquid amber that could look right through you and see everything. Inuyasha had those brilliant eyes, and looking up at Sesshoumaru's blazing in the sunlight made her think of the hanyou and how she would secretly try to catch glimpses of him at dusk and dawn, just to see his eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru will take you back to your home, if you desire." It took a moment for Kagome to realize he had said something, gaping stupidly at nothing. He was forced to repeat himself: "There are business matters to attend to, so this Sesshoumaru will bring you home, unless you wish to stay and talk with my half-wit brother." Although his expression and tone did not change, Kagome could hear the derision in his words.

She shook her head. "No… No, that will be fine. Thank you." Standing, she scooped Shippou up and carried him back into the house, leaving Sesshoumaru behind while clutching the blanket around her. She was, indeed, rather cold, and was eager to be dressed again in her own clothing rather than those generously provided by Rin.

She was relieved to find her clothes laid out for her when she reentered the borrowed bedroom, and vaguely wondered how early the inu household woke to provide laundry service for its guests. Shaking her head with a miniscule smile, she placed Shippou on the bed and quickly dressed, careful to turn the little fox in the opposite direction for safety measures. Once clothed again in her own garments, she kissed the kit gently before turning from the room and heading out towards the entrance of the manor. She made sure to be as quiet as possible.

Sesshoumaru was waiting for her, now clothed in a crisp-looking business suit, hair tied up and away from his face in a long, flowing ponytail. He glanced at her only briefly before stepping outside; waiting to make sure she was following. Kagome, in her own curiosity, unceremoniously shoved her feet into her shoes and followed the silent taiyoukai out onto the manor grounds. Once he saw that she was indeed trailing behind, Sesshoumaru took off in long, elegant strides down a stone pathway that branched off to one side, seeming to lead around to the nearest side of the house. He disappeared around the corner, and she eagerly trotted after in her attempt to keep up. She stopped short once she did so.

The view was even more breathtaking. Where the courtyard had only revealed a small portion of the horizon, her eyes seemed to be filled with it here. She could easily see the gradual slope of the grounds as they tapered off towards the sunrise, and realized that there was actually a tall marble perimeter surrounding the estate, though the decline allowed enough of a gap for the lands beyond to be a great deal more than visible. The manor itself was larger than any view from front or interior, and the lands encompassed a great deal of the hillside itself. Sesshoumaru had certainly chosen a choice area to make his home.

At last, she noticed the stoic youkai waiting for her beside what she supposed was a garage of sorts, and inside she could see the black sheen of a car. Reading his momentary pause for what it was, Kagome hurried to join the Western Lord beside the vehicle. He climbed into the driver's side without as much as a word. Kagome, reluctantly, followed.

She sat rigidly in the passenger seat as Sesshoumaru rather skillfully pulled out of the garage and took off through the manor grounds, out onto the streets. He seemed to know where he was going, and Kagome was surprised to find that he was a steady, careful driver. Somehow, she had imagined he would be the complete opposite and break all semblance of law. She was wrong.

They rode in silence for a time, Kagome watching out the window while her mind returned to its previous mulling. It seemed thoughts of Inuyasha would forever plague her. She was only vaguely aware when she opened her mouth to speak, "I had started to make myself forget…"

"The past should not be forgotten. Forgetting breeds mistakes, mistakes breed regret."

She frowned. "When did you ever regret anything?" The question came unbidden, bitter upon her lips even as she spoke. The sound surprised her, for Kagome was rarely a bitter or resentful person. Even so, she said nothing more, and expected no response.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, gave none, but continued to drive in his usual, stoic manner. Kagome watched the houses pass by and carefully leaned her forehead against the window, feeling the sleep deprivation finally begin to creep up on her.

She had yet to understand the sudden cooperation between the brothers. As it had always been, the relationship was by no means one of brotherly love or loyalty, but she could see a newfound comprehension between them. It was in the way the demon lord sat beside her now, refusing to reply to her demanding question with a haughty, self-assured retort; in the way Inuyasha had not challenged Sesshoumaru's decisions the previous night, but instead had merely protested. Something had changed between the two, and it was not just the time that had passed since her departure.

"…Has he been happy?" She asked it quietly, but she knew he would hear.

He did not respond immediately, and Kagome began to wonder if he would when she first heard the low monotones of his voice: "Inuyasha is not the type to classify as 'happy'. He is still living. He raised the kit. For a half-breed, he has surpassed most of his kind." Kagome's eyebrows shot up, and she turned to look over at the taiyoukai. She was most certain she had just heard the equivalent of a compliment from the taciturn lord, and realized he had done a similar thing upon his arrival at her home the previous day.

But it was not those words that nagged at her…

"He raised Shippou on his own?" The silence was enough of a confirmation. She felt her blood run cold. "W-What about Sango and Miroku?"

"The fate of the taijiya and the monk were of no concern to this Sesshoumaru."

"I see…" Her stomach sunk. She had all but forgotten about her human companions in the day since Inuyasha had suddenly reappeared in her life. It was not that she had ever thought less of her friends in the past four years, simply that the shock of the last day had kept her mind focused solely on Inuyasha and his current life. Sighing, she moved on to her next batch of thoughts, "Aya seems to like him."

"She is a child."

"She's smart. Very smart."

"She is of this Sesshoumaru's blood. She can be no less."

"She seemed bright enough to know what everyone was thinking."

Sesshoumaru frowned at the road. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing!" she quickly amended, pausing and shifting her gaze nervously, "…I just thought that maybe she might know about Inuyasha a bit more intimately… as niece to uncle. They seem very close." The comment earned her a disapproving growl from her temporary chauffeur. "He's attached to her, too." She was met with silence this time, then:

"So he is."

"Does he live with you?"

"Inuyasha has his own residence."

"Then why was he at your house?"

"You ask a great deal of questions, miko." That was the cue for her to shut her mouth, which she did with a decided snap.

_Did I just try to grill Sesshoumaru?_ She had. As a graduate from PT school, she had also been a student of psychology. Part of her job was being able to analyze patients' mental stability and capacity after traumatic events. Of course, Sesshoumaru was no patient, nor had he just undergone anything traumatic (she doubted anything could be traumatizing to the taiyoukai), but she could still attempt to psychoanalyze him.

"If you are so concerned for the hanyou, I suggest you discuss it with the kitsune." She felt the car slow, and saw that they were suddenly in front of the shrine. She reached for the door handle and began to step out. "Kagome." She stopped. Glancing back, she could see he was holding out a folded piece of paper, his expression impassable, "Inuyasha has been restless." She took the paper hesitantly, then stood.

"…Thank you…" With that, she closed the car door and started up the shrine steps, gripping the paper in her hand. She could hear the car drive off.

She continued up the steps and hurried to her house, stepping inside and all but tearing off her shoes as the paper began to burn a proverbial hole in her palm. It was still freakishly early, and the house was dark save for the few shafts of morning light that dared stream in through the windows, causing the air to look dusty and surreal. Kagome rushed up the stairs haphazardly, not daring to turn on any lights and doing her best to keep quiet in her eagerness. She managed to reach her room without incident in the dim hallway and closed the door behind her before going to sit beside the window.

Leaning against the sill, she studied the note in her hand for a few minutes, unable to bring herself to open it. What would Sesshoumaru ever write to her in a letter? It was odd behavior, to say the least, but Kagome conceded that she had also not known Sesshoumaru over the past five centuries. He _had_ married Rin and had children since she had last seen him.

She ran her fingers over the top of the paper. There was nothing written on the outside that addressed it to her, nor was the paper unique in any way; it was common, every-day letterhead that could be bought at the nearest convenient store. What was it that the stoic demon had felt necessary to tell her through the use of letter-writing when he had been sitting beside her for a good fifteen minutes just a moment ago? Or, perhaps Sesshoumaru had not written it. Perhaps Inuyasha had…

There was only one way to find out.

She flipped up the paper with apprehension gripping at her heart, staring at the contents blankly without truly seeing it before she forced her eyes to focus. She blinked, then frowned gently at the paper.

An… address…?

There was no name, no note or message, nor anything remotely profound. There was simply… an address… Whose address? The paper didn't say. It was just a number and street scrawled elegantly upon the paper, nothing more, nothing less…

_What in the world?_

Well, it must have been an important address if Sesshoumaru was handing it to her discretely after personally driving her home from… his… house?

The situation just became more awkward by the minute. It was still odd to think that youkai were prowling around human society in the guise of nothing other than humans themselves, meshing with the populace as perfectly as if they had always been there… Then again, they _had_ always been there, hadn't they? She shook her head. It was too much to process, even at that point in time. She had been presented with too much information to process overall in the past day.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" she sighed to herself, tucking the address away in her pocket and slowly starting to undress and change into her pajamas. She eased into her bed and pulled the covers over her head with a sigh. She would deal with everything after a few well-earned hours of _real_ sleep, starting with tracking down the owner of the mysterious address.

* * *

"Ji-chan… Jiii-chaaan…" Inuyasha groaned to himself as he heard the voice of his niece penetrate the closed doorway of his bedroom. As much as he adored the little black-haired child, her early-morning routine of waking him at ungodly hours tweaked at the edges of his nerves. Of course, he had already been up for hours, but it was the fact that Aya felt the need to come and fetch him before he chose to emerge on his own.

He was tempted to ignore her, but he knew the attempt would be futile as she began to knock rather insistently upon the doorframe. He rose with a scowl and stomped his way to the door before flinging it wide and glaring down at the little girl. Aya was unphased, smiling up at him innocently.

"Good morning, Ji-chan." He scowled. The little minx knew exactly how to push his buttons, and he often wondered if she had somehow secretly taken lessons from Kagome herself by some unknown method. Shippou had told the little hanyou more than his share of stories from their old travels, after all.

"Mornin', Runt," he growled out, brushing past her and wandering out into the hallway, still dressed in his haori and hakama pants. He had not changed his clothing in two days, and while that was perfectly acceptable back in the feudal era where one could easily find a spring to bathe in, Inuyasha found that it was almost impossible to keep moderately clean in the same clothing in modern times without showering daily. That, and he just happened to rather like showers. Baths, on the other hand… Well, it was suffice to say that Rin had once compared him to a dog running head first through sprinklers, but fleeing from a bathtub. Either way, it was more than time for he and Shippou to return to their own apartment. He was growing sick of seeing Sesshoumaru as it was…

He paused as he passed Kagome's room, the door shut. He hesitated for a moment outside, then carefully knocked on the doorframe. "Kagome?" No answer. He frowned and tried again, louder this time, but only silence greeted him.

"Chichiue took her home earlier when he went to work." Inuyasha's head snapped up as he heard Kotan's voice answered his unspoken question. His frown deepened.

"Keh! And? What makes you think I was lookin' for her?" He turned stubbornly toward his nephew, well aware that Aya was standing behind him and most likely smiling that devious little smile few saw. She had learned it from her father, he was sure.

Kotan blinked in puzzlement. "But, you were just-"

"Keh!" It was his only response, and he continued on his stomping rampage down the hallway, forcing himself to forget about the doorway and the woman it had housed only hours before. Damn Sesshoumaru… He was up to something if he was giving rides out.

Instead, the elder hanyou loudly made his way down to Shippou's room, opening the door without warning and barreling in- …only to find that the kitsune was nowhere to be found. Where the hell _was_ everyone this morning!

"ARGH!" Inuyasha was frustrated, to say the least.

"O-Oji-san? Is everything okay?" Kotan was staring at him by this point, Aya all but rolling on the floor with laughter. He tried to blatantly ignore both, and spun on heel. If Shippou was not in his own bed, there was only one other place he could be…

Retracing his steps, he gave no thought to the door of Kagome's makeshift room and tactlessly tore through the papery walls with a swipe of his claws. Sesshoumaru could kill him later, he always threatened to anyway.

Sure enough, the little fox was still balled up blissfully on the comforter of the bed, sound asleep and oblivious to the chaos that was his surrogate father. Inuyasha would soon remedy that.

"Oi! Runt!" He grabbed up the comforter and yanked, the fox tumbling from his place of rest to sprawl upon the floor, transforming as he went.

Green eyes blinked open in surprise and old habits kicked in. Inuyasha flattened his ears before the high-pitched squeal sounded. "Inuyashaaa!" Had Shippou still been a kit, he would have been in tears and crying to Kagome by this time, but as a teenager he settled for the most irritating sound he could make. "What was _that_ for, you jerk!" The whine the kitsune was able to produce was just as annoying now as it had been when he was younger, and Inuyasha felt his agitation peak.

"We're going home." It was all he could manage, unless he wanted to injure the childish fox. Kagome would rend him for that, especially now that she knew he was there in her time. Even without hurting the kit, he was sure he'd hear something about the maltreatment later on, and so he decided not to push his luck.

Shippou was still processing his command as Inuyasha left the room, ignoring the ruined door on his way out. A moment later, he knew the kitsune was following, albeit under protest. Too bad.

He made his way to the front hall and waited impatiently for Shippou to provide them with their normal guises, Rin appearing in the meantime with an indecipherable expression. "You are leaving, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Keh."

"I see… I hope you'll come visit again soon then. Next time you should bring Kagome-sama as well. We can have a decent dinner, perhaps with Kouga-sama and Ayame-chan." She spoke politely, but Rin's words were enough to put him on fire. He fled the house with something akin to a snarl, Shippou following with a roll of his eyes and a wave to the siblings and their mother. As he went, Inuyasha completely ignored the garage, where he knew there were other cars stored away, and opted for the rooftops, taking off with no need for an incentive.

He needed to run, but he knew where that running would eventually take him, and so he headed for his apartment in the city instead. He needed to take a nice, long, scalding shower.

Today was not turning out to be a good day.

* * *

_AN: So, there's Chapter 9. A little bit longer than usual. Things should start to pick up a little bit more now that everything has been established. Kagome still needs to find a job and her own apartment, not to mention she has that address to deal with. :evil cackle: Hope you liked it!_

_-Sar_


	10. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha, but one of these days, my pretties... :cackle: One of these days...

**Reviewer Comments:**

**JediK1**- I know I haven't said much on Sango-chan, Miro-kun, and Kirara yet, but I'll get around to that, soon, I promise. There is an explanation to what happened in the past with the two of them, no worries.

**SilverontheRose**- Thank you! I'll do my best when it comes to college! And I suppose Inuyasha will never get over that side of himself when it comes to Kagome. lol. He's just a puppy at heart.

**Mini Nicka-** You'll have to wait just ONE more chapter to really know what it's for!

**BunnyKat-** I've picked up the pace again with this story, so I don't think there should be too much worry about my taking too long between chapters. Here's chapter ten for the time being, though!

**TennyoKameko**- Am I really that evil? ...Okay, well, I suppose I am. You're going to think I'm even worse after the end of this chapter! hehe. There's definately more evilness to come!

**Puchu-chan-** :blinku: Yeah, I thought one-liners were supposed to be... one line... But maybe that's just me? Glad you liked it!

**Kumoritora**- That's a secret, but we'll find out, now won't we? Truthfully, I'm still decided myself. We'll see by the next chapter!

**Miyomi-** Same as before: it's a secret! You might be right, you might not be. :shrug: For now, I think I like leaving everyone in suspense.

**Lonely Youkai-**Well, Sessh-sama IS Killing Perfection, after all. Perfect destruction? Destruction of Perfection? Hm... Ah, the riddles of a name...

**To Everyone-** Yay! Chapter 10! Kago-chan goes job searching! This is reflecting my experiences from the past couple of weeks, mind you, though to the extreme and with vast amounts of exaggeration. Either way, I'm with Kagome when I say that I hate job interviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Kagome yelped as she almost fell headfirst down the stairwell before catching herself on the railing, her stockings forgotten on the landing and her brush clattering noisily down the remaining steps to await her at the bottom. She had been trying to make her way downstairs when the pesky rug had dared to get in her way and trip her up. Someone was laughing at her this week, she was sure, and part of that laughing was in making her perpetually late for every job interview she had arranged in the past day and a half.

_Oh no!_

Suddenly remembering the reason why she had been dangerously rushing downstairs in the first place, the once-more frantic girl emitted yet another high-pitched yelp and threw herself back up the stairs to snatch at the discarded pantyhose. Once retrieved, it was back to her original descent (this time without hazard) to snatch up the fallen brush as well before barreling towards the front hall. There was no time for any breakfast if she was going to catch her bus.

After her return from the Inu household, Kagome had pushed the matter to the back of her mind in place of finding a job. A job was essential. A job paid money, money that could buy her things- like an apartment of her own. She had promised her mother that she would be out by the first of the month, which gave her about that much time to find herself suitable employment, obtain her first paycheck, and slap down a security deposit on one of the cheap, but decent apartment buildings she would soon be looking at after said job was procured. But first: the procuring part.

After waking from her early-morning nap, she had preoccupied herself with searching through the classified section of every available newspaper she could find. In the end, she was actually rather amazed at the demand for licensed physical therapists, and had circled at least a dozen ads. Of course, a good amount of those had been crossed out after initial phone calls to the company or organization requesting them. People these days were seedy, to say the least, and after living in America for four years Kagome had come to be wary of opportunities that seemed too good to be true. They often were.

She had all but forgotten about the incidents of two days ago, but upon searching through her clothing the day before she had rediscovered the address she had stowed away, and was now determined to track it down after she finished with her interviews for the day.

…Interviews, right…

Pulling on her stockings as hastily as possible without tearing the thin, filmy fabric, Kagome started the rather skilled task of brushing and braiding her hair while pulling on her shoes and tying the laces. It was a feat that only a panicked twenty-something female college student could achieve, and she performed beautifully, much to the dazed surprise of her brother and mother as both stared from the doorway. They had come in somewhere around the time when she had righted herself on the stairwell, but were amazed by the bullet of motion that was Kagome. She saw them only fleetingly from the corner of her eye as she grabbed for her jacket off the coat rack.

"Bye Mama, bye Souta, I'll be back this evening, save some dinner for me and wish me luck!" Quickly checking her pockets for the address and newspaper clippings (complete with interview locations and times), and snatching up her old school briefcase armed with resume and references, she was out the door before either had a chance to respond and off sprinting down the shrine steps in her haste. She saw the bus approaching down the street and broke into a full run as it screeched to a halt.

How she hated buses! For the first interview she was leaving an hour and a half early just in order to catch the primary shuttle and transfer three different times. She needed a car if she were ever to make it around the city in a time-conserving and useful manner, but that was a pipedream for now when she barely had enough money to get on her feet.

She let out a screech as she saw the door open and begin to close almost as soon, and nearly tripped at the same while pumping her legs as hard as possible. She was only vaguely aware when she finally reached the bus and pounded insistently upon the glass door. A moment later, the door slid back open as she stepped on with a sigh of relief.

Yes, she hated buses with a passion, and they were no better in Japan than in America.

Kagome was not looking forward to spending her day on one. But, for now, she would endure.

* * *

The building smelled of Clorox and antiseptic- a combination of scents that had been part of the reason Kagome avoided going into medical school and had opted for a PT major. She had done her best to compress her schooling into as few years as possible, taking as many summer classes as she could to fill an entire semester. She had managed to compress six years of college into four. Now, she found herself surrounded by the very thing she had avoided from the beginning: a hurried, medically run hospital space. Walking towards the receptionist desk, Kagome tried her best not to wrinkle her nose. 

"What can I do for you?" came the bored, feminine voice. Kagome looked over the tall desk to catch a glimpse of the older woman, her head still directed at the keyboard and computer screen before her. A plump, gray-haired older woman, the receptionist did not bother to look up and greet her.

"Yes, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm here for an interview regarding the position for a physical therapist," she said with a smile. Unfortunately, the woman still did not pay her any heed, and Kagome felt the smallest twinge of irritation. "Ma'am?"

"Yes, yes, Higurashi-san. Please have a seat, Kotoko-san will be with you soon." And that was it. With a miniscule frown, Kagome followed the request and walked across the waiting room to find a seat. She found it rather rude when current employees could not respect the patrons who entered the workplace- potential co-worker or not. Kagome had been taught that such an attitude expressed the idea that the company did not care whether or not it had customers, that other people were just a bother. It was a horrible way to go about a job, as those customers were the very things that kept any company running. Already, she did not like the clinic.

As she heard the antisocial receptionist finally call down to the woman named Kotoko, and saw a militaristic-type woman emerge from an office down the hall, Kagome knew she was in for one hell of a time.

* * *

She walked into the office with a smile on her face, gripping her briefcase until her knuckles threatened to turn white. She hated interviews almost as much as she hated buses! She remembered why she had worked so hard to keep a steady job in America- she detested looking for a new one and having to go through the entire process all over again! It was the most terrible event a person could experience: face-to-face interviews. 

Her last three had been mediocre at best (if not downright horrible), one done by a cut-throat businesswoman looking to eat the bones of small children (the memories that thought caused to surface were unimaginable), while the second was a perverted old man who had looked far too low to see her face, and the third a decent looking, and yet seemingly bored former police officer. She had endured everything from lustful glances and suggestive tones to being forced to ramble aimlessly when the officer simply sat at his desk and played paper football. How she had managed to acquire such a strange array of people on her list for scheduled interviews, she would never know, but she was now overly exhausted and more than happy to be on her last interview of the day. She had done more than her share of smiling and groveling, Kagome was sure.

Taisho Corporations (Yes, we've all seen this before, but if you do a literal translation it actually is quite fitting and I have this pet peeve about using names that at least make some sort of sense, instead of making one up.) was an ancient but powerful company that had been quite literally built from the ground up by its original CEO and his successors. It was a company well known throughout the world, even mentioned here and there in the States, but was centered mainly in and around the various parts and islands of Japan. It was impressive, to say the least.

Kagome had, at first, been more than puzzled as to why Taisho Corp. was putting an ad out for a physical therapist, but the general secretary had politely explained that in such a cutthroat industry, many employees often required and appreciated a PT. Sadly, this only confused Kagome more, as she had no idea what kind of business was run by Taisho Corporations that would leave its employees in need of someone with her skills. What did a person _do_ in a corporate office that caused bodily and psychological trauma?

Well, she supposed it did not matter as long as it provided her with employment, but even so the thought and wonder nagged at her. She would most definitely have to ask about the situation during her interview.

The office space was surprisingly large as she entered, a single desk sprawled across the opposite end of the room and overflowing with stacks of papers, a computer, and more than one person's share of memos and office supplies. A woman sat in the midst of it all, a phone receiver pressed to one ear and balanced against a shoulder while two pale hands worked to take notes of whatever conversation she was having. Kagome approached quietly, not wishing to disturb the woman who she assumed to be the secretary and examining her all at once.

She was a slight woman with pale skin and traditional black hair tied back into a crisp bun, her eyes an unusual but stunning green that were intent on the papers before her. She was the type of woman whose age was impossible to determine unless asked. Lithe, spindly fingers worked rapidly at their task, jotting notes in some form of abbreviated notation that Kagome could not read, her hands adorned by nothing but a simple, lone bracelet of silver that caught the sunlight beaming in through a nearby window. She wore a traditional westernized business suit of pinstriped black, crisp and perfect even from across the desk, and Kagome could not help but notice the nameplate that sat amidst the mess of papers and files.

_Madori Kimiko, Executive Secretary._

Finally, the conversation on the phone came to an end, and, with a quick goodbye, the petite woman laid the phone to rest on its receiver. She continued to concentrate on the notes, seeming to be reading them over and making a few corrections before nodding in self-approval and placing the paper aside. Then, she glanced up.

"HOLY-!" Both secretary and miko jumped at the same time; the woman from fright while Kagome from surprise at the sudden outburst. Two sets of wide eyes stared at each other, one jade, one brown, Kimiko half-standing from her chair while Kagome looked ready to bolt from the room. Suddenly, the former grew calm and cracked a smile, taking a steadying breath and resting a delicate hand upon her heart. "You scared me there for a minute! I didn't expect you to be standing there. Pardon my rudeness."

Kagome breathed her own sigh of relief, certain for a split-second that she had somehow already managed to crash and burn during this interview as well. "No, it was my fault. I didn't want to disturb you while you were on the phone. I'm sorry for startling you."

Both women smiled amiably at the other, accepting both apologies, until the silence became awkward.

Kagome began to fidget, before realizing that she had not yet introduced herself. "Oh! I'm-"

"Higurashi Kagome-sensei, right?" Kagome blinked, then blushed, and finally nodded in confirmation. She had never had anyone refer to her as 'sensei' before. After all, she was just out of school, barely a professionally certified therapist. The title of sensei seemed somehow absurd attached to her name. "I'm Madori Kimiko, secretary to the CEO of Taisho Corp."

"It is very nice to meet you, Madori-san, but Kagome would be just fine. Titles aren't really my thing, you see…"

"Oh, no! Taisho-sama would never allow it, he demands professionalism from all his employees, especially those he's going to interview." The words made Kagome's heart sink. Another arrogant businessman? Kimiko seemed to see this, and quickly amended, "Oh, no, no, no! It's not like that. Taisho-sama is very strict, but he's very perceptive. He'll give you a fair chance." The small, green-eyed woman smiled kindly, and Kagome nodded hesitantly. "Now, if you'll take a seat, Higurashi-sen- …Higurashi-san, I'll tell him you're here." Grateful for the change in honorific, Kagome smiled and bowed slightly before retreating to find a chair against the wall.

At least the secretary was pleasant this time around. Kimiko seemed the type of person that was easy to get along with, and that was a reassuring aspect of such a rigid-looking business.

"Taisho-sama, Higurashi Kagome is here for her interview," she heard Kimiko say into a small device on her desk. A moment later, there was a gruff, muffled reply, and Kimiko glanced back at Kagome with a serious, but bright expression. "He'll see you now. Good luck."

Kagome rose with a nod of thanks and moved towards a pair of double doors that she had not previously noticed at the far wall, beside the cluttered desk. Kimiko motioned towards the doors gracefully, and the nervous miko followed the gesture with as much confidence as possible, stopping to knock on one of the doors and wait for a reply.

"Enter."

The voice, though muffled, sounded deep and commanding, almost familiar, but Kagome quickly pushed aside any doubtful or curious thoughts as her hands did the same with the door, revealing the room beyond. Her breath caught, and she hesitated just long enough to take in the sight of the office.

One wall was complete glass. It was the first thing that caught her attention. The sun streamed in blindingly from directly in front of her, penetrating every corner of the vast room and reflecting off more than one metallic article. The view beyond the window, seen just barely below the haze of light, was breathtaking and distant, the building and office stretching so far into the sky that it made some of the other skyscrapers look inferior in height and the lands beyond only a misty blur of green and blue. The rest of the walls, once one was able to draw herself from that first amazing sight, were plain and white-washed, totally without color or paint save for the variety of weaponry and ancient artifacts that acted as decorations: the startling red of cloth against the black backdrop of a sword hilt, or a colorfully-made clay pot that rested on a pedestal. It was simple, but calculated. The room was balanced, all things laid out at odd intervals, but to a point where one artifact or object complemented another. It was the most precise office she had ever seen.

And there, located in the middle of the vast window and stretching across a good portion of the room, was a polished black marble desk, complete with computer and papers and office supplies that were arranged in a much more organized fashion than that of Kimiko. It also, much to Kagome's discomfort and anxiety, housed a tall leather chair and a similarly tall longhaired businessman who was staring right at her.

She froze like a deer in headlights.

"Higurashi Kagome?" Luckily, the clean-shaven, severe-looking businessman decided to speak first. The sound of the deep, silky voice forced her into reality, and Kagome approached the desk with a bow of respect.

"Yes, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you," she said quietly, not daring to raise her head up too far after greeting him. Against the will of her pounding heart, she did force herself to look him in the eye as she had been taught to do, and gaped.

The man was intimidating enough from far away, but up close he was like a bad omen, staring at her with unwavering arctic-blue eyes that were crystallized ice against a black backdrop of long, silky hair tied up in a high ponytail and a somewhat tanned complexion. He was more than handsome, with a strong jaw and delicate but powerful features, but the expression on his face and look in his eyes made her shiver. He reminded her of someone…

"I am Taisho Aoi, the leader of this corporation. Have a seat and we'll get started," came that handsome tone yet again. Kagome obeyed with a meek nod and seated herself across from the imposing man, sitting rigidly in what would normally be a comfortable leather-cushioned chair so that her back was ramrod straight. The man seemed unaffected by her obvious state of nervousness, but she supposed he might have been getting a few good laughs for himself internally. What boss did not love watching interviewees squirm?

For the first minute or so, the stoic CEO seemed to be ignoring her, paying attention to a file folder that was opened in front of him. Upon closer observation, however, she realized that it was information about herself- including a faxed copy of her resume. Kagome blinked. How had he managed to get a hold of something that she had barely gotten time to distribute? …And why was he already investigating her life when she had just walked into his office!

"So, Higurashi-san, you attended college in America, am I correct?"

She was startled by the sudden question, but moved to reply, "Y-yes, that is correct."

"You finished in four years?"

"Yes, I took classes through the summer. My degree is complete, I assure you."

"I see," he mused, turning to the next page of her resume. Then, "This job would involve dealing with employees who require both mental and physical recuperation, sometimes due to severe accidents and trauma. It entails knowing and being able to deal with extreme cases of injury and the resulting psychiatric damages that occur with such ordeals. The person who will take on this job will need to be aware that it will not be easy, and some cases may be more horrific than others. This is not a desk job, Higurashi. So, knowing this, what do you think qualifies you for this position?"

Kagome was sure her face was stark white, but she tried her best to keep her expression neutral. "Well, while schooling in America I took psychology courses, as well as a few classes that coincided with the pre-med students. These allowed me hands-on experiences as an upperclassman to watch other PTs, as well as certified doctors, work with trauma patients after they had been released. I have experience in assisting in the care of such patients, as well as knowledge from these experiences in how to deal with those who have been deprived both physically and mentally. Also," she paused, not sure if she should include her final piece of information. It was not something she could truly explain, but, "-also, I have personal experience as a teenager of working in this sort of area. I was faced with many situations where I became both confidante and healer. I believe I have a great deal of preparation for this type of employment, and I understand fully and completely that it is not a 'desk job'."

Her mild retort seemed to please the man, as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows upon the desk. "It is good that you think so, I would expect no less. Now then, if you were to receive this position, would you have reliable transportation?"

"I'm adept at taking the city buses, it would not be an issue. I make it a point to arrive on time wherever I go." Well, at least she did now. She had been notorious for being late or absent during her school years during which she traveled with Inuyasha.

"Good. What of your residence, then? I see that you still reside at a family shrine. I assume you are still housing with your parents then?"

Kagome internally frowned. What did it matter where she lived? "I'm planning on renting out an apartment within the next month."

"I see… Do you have any questions of your own, then?" Kagome blinked. The man certainly rushed through an interview. She was used to taking at least half an hour to discuss the job requirements and her own ability to complete the work, but so far this had taken less than ten minutes and he already seemed to be drawing to a close… Not really a good sign.

"Yes, well…" She did not want to ask the question. What kind of person came to an interview not knowing about the company she was trying to work for? It would look bad on her, certainly, but at the same time she could not just stay in the dark about it. Even if she would not get the job, Kagome found she wanted to know about the mysterious company. "What exactly is it that you do here, Taisho-san? Excuse my asking, but it certainly seems odd for a corporate company to require a physical therapist with the ability to deal with trauma victims. I might expect this of a hospital setting, but I'm sure you understand my concern over these circumstances."

It was bold, she knew it, but at least she was getting the question out of the way.

"It is a valid question, I understand. Taisho Corp. is a company that deals in arms service, as well as criminal justice. We work directly with distinct branches of the government. Many of our employees are independent contractors who work out of the office as private detectives, police officers, firefighters, security guards, and even lawyers and prosecutors. You can see, then, in supporting men and women of this caliber, why we might hire a PT. My company offers a lifetime guarantee of protection against injury and death on the job. We accommodate for what happens to our employees, no matter how foolish or brave the action, while they work to protect civilians. That requires being able to mend their injuries both during and after an incident, no matter the state of being. If we happen to lose an employee, his or her family is compensated.

"Our last physical therapist could not endure the job and the things that were seen. Some rare cases are very difficult to care for. Understand this now, before you go any further in this interview. This is not for the weak-minded." He sat back then in his chair, observing her from across the desk as a hawk might watch a snake; calculating her strengths and her weaknesses to see if he should strike or keep his distance.

Kagome mulled over his words carefully in her mind. She had seen many things during her time in Sengoku Jidai, and many things since. She still remembered Inuyasha wandering around with a hole through his chest from Sesshoumaru's hand, and the innards that fell like rain from the sky when Naraku's demon hordes were cut to pieces by the Kaze no Kizu and Hiraikotsu. In school, she had seen a man who was mentally a wreck after getting his leg blown off by a careless firework. She had worked as an assistant with patients who were depressed to the point of suicide. In her mind, Kagome had seen more than one person's worth of horrific disabilities and terrible deaths, and she had learned over time and with much heartache that people with her abilities were needed to mend the broke spirits and bodies of the victims of such horrors. Having the background she did only reinforced her desire to help those who were far past helping themselves.

"My apologies, Taisho-san, but I would not be here if I did not fully understand the implements of my occupation. I would not be what I am if I did not know what I would be facing when I invited patients into my office. So, please do not chastise me or accuse me of being naïve when coming here. It would be pointless if I did not know what I was getting myself into." She spoke steadily and with confidence, looking him boldly in the eye as she addressed him to show that she meant every word. And she did. This was what she had trained to do.

Taisho Aoi did not reply immediately, but continued his apparent survey of her person a moment more before standing suddenly and turning away towards the window.

"I expect you in my office Monday morning. Kimiko will make arrangements for your office and necessary supplies. I will contact you before then for case files, and I expect you to review them before you step back into this building. Work will start promptly at nine; you should arrive at seven that first day so that the schedule and guidelines of the corporation can be explained to you. I do not tolerate tardiness, and neither do my employees and clients."

Kagome's jaw dropped, quite literally. "Y-you mean I've got the job?"

"I would hope you are not backing out already. I do not like having my time wasted with useless interviews."

"N-no! No, not at all! I'll be here!" Excitement and relief rushed through Kagome, her face breaking out in a beaming smile. She had a job! "Thank you very much, Taisho-san! You won't be sorry, I promise!"

She bowed as low as possible to his jacket-clad back, assuming that he would know what she was doing, before almost skipping out of the grand office with a farewell. She took the time to informKimiko and greet her properly, the small woman just as ecstatic as Kagome herself. The two spoke briefly to discuss Kagome's new position that would start the following Monday before the gleeful miko parted from the secretary as well and rushed off and out of the tall office building.

She could barely contain her joy over her sudden rush of luck, and took the liberty of bouncing around the sidewalks on her way to the bus station, much to the dismay and confusion of numerous passersby. Kagome ignored them, and was back on a bus before she realized it, the address in hand.

Her employment high seemed to keep her thoughts detached from her body, because she was walking in the direction of the mysterious location before she even knew where she was heading. She found herself surprised when she suddenly stopped in front of a strip of condos situated beside a nearby forest and just at the edge of the ocean.

Why was she here?

Glancing as a watch she kept in a pocket of her briefcase, Kagome blinked as she realized it was almost an hour since she had left Taisho Corp. Had she really been on the bus that long without realizing? Where _was_ she?

It was then that she realized she was still gripping the address in one hand, and she looked down at it before glancing back up at the condos.

Why would Sesshoumaru want her to come here of all places?

Pondering the thought, she pushed on ahead towards the nearest residence, figuring that it was best to finish out her mission while she was here. There was no point in coming all this way only to go home again without finishing what she had started. Or, for that matter, what Sesshoumaru had started.

She looked curiously down the line of housing complexes until she spotted the correct number, jogging her way over and entering the small lobby area where a group of mailboxes were drilled into one wall. Scanning them, she located the address she had been given, and read the names.

_C15, Mori Kawa, Mori Ki._

Neither rang true in her mind, and she was puzzled even more than before what exactly it was the Sesshoumaru was playing at. Who were these people?

Shrugging, she ascended the stairs in search of the specific condo, stopping finally on the third floor halfway down the hall. C15.

Well, this was it.

She knocked gently on the door, listening for an approach and greeted only with a few muttered grumbles from somewhere inside. Still, no one answered the door, an annoyed Kagome knocked again, harder and louder. She did not like being ignored.

This time she heard muffled curses, followed by a very clear, "I'm coming, damnit!"

Footsteps stomped towards where she stood, and the door opened in a rush. She could only stare at the person who suddenly stood before her, all semblance of irritation forgotten.

* * *

_AN: Okay, so that was cruel of me, I know it, but hey! You've got to put in your cliffies every once in awhile. That, and I'm still not sure who exactly IS behind that doorway. Sure, you have names, but that could be virtually anyone! So, if you have a preference (I was thinking either Kouga-kun or Inu-kun, of course, or maybe even a new character that would know something about the past) don't be shy to tell me what it is. I'll be waiting to see who you think should be there!_

_Ja!_

_-Sar_


	11. Reflections

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Inuyasha, where fore art thou-- ...Er, sorry, wrong love story... Yeah, I still don't own it. If only...

**Reviewer Comments/AN:** As I've gotten the same E-mail as a great deal of other authors have about replying to reviews, I'm also going to refrain from now on when it comes to doing just that. Sorry guys. Not that I've been consistent with that anyways lately, but I know it's nice to hear a reply to comments once in awhile. Anyways, just know I appreciate them, and just look for my general author notes here instead.

On another note, I'm going to be doing multiple things in the next couple of weeks: finishing up my summer job, going back to WV to shop and pack for school, going BACK to school, buying books and getting settled, and figuring out how the year will end up going. During all of this stuff, I'll probably start doing some revisions of past chapters for both this story and In Your Eyes. I know both stories have lots of typos that I never got around to fixing. So, be patient. Once I get all settled in school, I will most likely get back on some sort of writing schedule that did not occur during this summer. No more freakish hiatuses until AT LEAST midterms. Here's hoping, right?

Anyways, enjoy the chapter, everyone! It's a bit shorter than most, but call it a transition chapter. I've already got a couple of pages of the next one written out. Oh, and yes, many of you will be killing me for this.

* * *

Chapter 11

The house seemed quiet enough without his uncle or father to occupy it, but now that the dark-haired miko had left, Kotan found an unnerving silence had settled over his family's estate. Even before the departure of Inuyasha, he had felt the weight that had settled without her presence. What kind of power did such a miko hold over his family that she could inspire such feelings? He had heard the stories, in pieces, and surely exaggerated, but he found himself both puzzled and awed by the true impact she had upon the lives of his kin.

So this was the woman who had helped defeat Naraku…

He had been surprised by her personality alone, especially in those first moments when she had accused him of being Inuyasha in disguise, and then Inuyasha's son, followed by her rather… interesting way of pulling his uncle out of hiding. Shippou had mentioned the prayer beads, but Kotan had been stunned when he had actually seen them react to the miko's command. And what a command it was…

Kotan sighed, almost imagining the sweatdrop on his head that they were so fond of drawing upon 'anime' characters. The miko had literally commanded Inuyasha to 'sit' like she would a dog. And the prayer beads had answered, causing the irate hanyou to follow suit – rather forcefully, at that. If he had not been so stunned, Kotan was positive he would have started laughing at his uncle at that moment, and had been close to the action when she had continued to use the command at will. The older hanyou had looked more than a bit ridiculous with his face pressed to the floor…

The memory caused him to laugh uncharacteristically in the midst of the hallway – a short, quiet sound that was barely more than a snort of amusement.

"'Nii-san?" He stifled the noise as Aya stepped out into the hall, most likely hearing the unnatural sound that had escaped his throat with her own pair of sensitive ears. Still, he could not mask the mild smirk that appeared on his lips. "'Nii-san, what's so funny?"

He waved his hand dismissively, in the same way as he had seen his father do many times, "It's nothing. Just a thought."

"About Ji-chan, right?" Kotan paused, before nodding in confirmation.

Aya had always been something of a surprise to them all. Her intuition was alarming and reassuring all at once, for it was seldom required that anyone explain a situation to her, but at the same time Kotan knew that his younger sister unnerved more than a moderate amount of people with that uncanny knowledge. She was, after all, only the equivalent of a five-year-old in human years. But, nevertheless, Aya held an unusual sense for what people felt and thought. She read them all like a book – especially Inuyasha.

"Aya," he heard his voice ask, watching his sister shrewdly, "what do you think of the miko?"

The child's face lit like he had never seen before, a knowing grin spreading widely from cheek to cheek as her golden eyes suddenly sparkled with some well-kept secret. "This Aya likes her very much."

"Did you sense something from her?"

The little girl nodded somewhat solemnly, but the grin did not fade. "Kagome-oba-san is very powerful, and very kind. Chichi-ue supports her interaction with Ji-chan, but Ji-chan is afraid-"

"Afraid?" Kotan cocked his head to one side – a habit he had picked up from Aya herself. What would his uncle _ever_ be afraid of? He looked at his sister, but she merely rolled her eyes.

"You don't see it?" He was at a loss. See what? Aya giggled. "Ji-chan likes Kagome-oba-san." He frowned. He already knew that part…

Obviously sensing that her brother still did not see the connection, Aya sobered and looked up at him, her eyes sharp but mildly confused. She was still just a little girl, after all… "Ji-chan is afraid she'll go away again and leave him alone," she said quietly, before looking up at Kotan with upset mirrored in the gold of those orbs. "Why does he think he'll be alone, Onii-san? We're all here…"

Kotan dropped to his knees gracefully so that he was on level with the little hanyou, dragging her into a gentle hug that was most uncommon in his household. "It's… I think it's a different kind of loneliness, inuki." He could feel her nod against his shoulder, and he drew back to hold her by the arms. "Inuyasha likes you very much as well. I think he's happy to see both you _and_ Kagome-sama." He watched the touch of a smile grace her lips.

"Kagome-oba-san should not go away ever again…"

"I agree."

* * *

Inuyasha would not be happy. Well, Inuyasha was never happy, but Sesshoumaru supposed he would be on a warpath at some time in the coming days.

He wondered how long it would take the hanyou to figure out what he had done. Would the miko tell him inadvertently? Would he simply hear about it through alternate sources? Or would the miko figure it out and try to keep it from Inuyasha, or perhaps come after the Western Lord himself? Sesshoumaru was mildly amused at the aspect of the miko coming to scream at him like she did his worthless brother. Not that it would matter, it was all working out.

It had been a strange thing to find the miko back in Japan after so long. Unbeknownst to his brother, Sesshoumaru had also been tracking the miko's progress throughout the eras, every incarnation up until the one known as Higurashi Kagome. He was not sure if Inuyasha was aware that Kagome was not the only reincarnation of Kikyou, but he had seen a dozen lifetimes now where a dozen more mikos had been born into the world, some more aware than others about what they were or would become. They had looked very similar; almost twins of each other throughout the ages, but Sesshoumaru had found every possible range of personalities within them, as well as a rather large build-up of enemies. Naraku was not the only enemy that had or would ever threaten that soul his half-breed brother seemed to cherish so highly.

But that was not his concern of the moment.

He questioned his decision, for one of the very few times in his life. Should he really have done such a thing? Was it wise to drag the miko into everything that he had been working at for so long? Should she know of the world that had been built in her absence? The miko was a powerful ally, he had conceded that after the numerous battles with Naraku and about five centuries worth of thought, but was it correct to pull her into the fray once more?

He had been prepared to give her the address from the moment he had left to retrieve Kotan from the Higurashi Shrine, knowing that there was no going back now that Inuyasha's presence was known. But the dark-haired girl seemed different now than she had been when she could still travel through the well. Something had been altered, perhaps even stolen from her. She was bitter, and not as blindly trusting in his idiot brother. Was she prepared to face the future that they had all been looking at for so long now?

His hesitation did not reside within his own opinions or actions, but in what the miko would do with the information he had given her. He was not mistaken in knowing the potential of Higurashi Kagome when faced with the current situation. No, the mistake was in the miko, in the fact that she was teetering on some sort of emotional edge with herself, and had been for the better part of four years. She was a person driven by emotion, as he had found through observing her interactions with his brother, and they were currently in a poor state of being.

Humans… Such miserable creatures…

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet with his usual grace, careful to preserve his human facade before stepping out from behind his desk and proceeding to the doorway of his office. He slipped out the door soundlessly, fully ignoring his secretary as she argued with a client over the phone, and entered his personal elevator with little more than a glance around.

It was pitiful that humans had somehow managed to drive demonkind into hiding after so many millennia of demonic rule. Humans appreciated nothing given to them by birth, and yearned only for the monetary and artificial pleasures they had created for themselves. Pride no longer existed in this technologically-driven world. Sesshoumaru found himself disgusted by it all. Though weak, many humans of the past had at least found dignity in their homes and their occupations, even if they were too pathetic to stand up for themselves. The humans of modern day took these things for granted, and fought uselessly with each other over petty matters. They killed their own allies for sport, not to establish dominance or control. It was a wonder they had not already destroyed themselves – a fact which he accredited to the careful infiltration of his own kind into society.

Demons still secretly ruled, and humans were none the wiser.

"Sir, are you going to lunch?" As he stepped out of the elevator, Sesshoumaru found himself confronted with a petite demon, a shock of auburn hair falling around a smiling, tanned face as she stared up at him with a careful, knowing smile. She did not wait for his reply. "May I join you?"

Sesshoumaru stepped from the elevator and continued on his way, winding through white hallways and around large desk-filled work areas with the ease suggesting he had done it many times before. The fiery-haired demon followed, not quite as tall as his shoulder and looking like an adolescent in face and form. He did not answer her request, but knew that she would assume his consent. The girl managed to keep an even pace with him as they walked, bold enough to walk directly at his side as they went along, and unabashed even as his employees whispered behind their cubicles.

When they finally stepped from the building into the hazy city air, Sesshoumaru did not hesitate, but turned down the sidewalk in exactly the same pace, his eyes locked before him.

"I thought it might be pleasant to sit outside today; on the veranda, perhaps. I've heard that they have splendid little tables for two out there, and you aren't disturbed by anything because it's in the back with this adorable view of the city park across the way," the girl said quietly, neither enthusiastic nor unhanded in making the suggestion. It was simply that: a suggestion.

"That would be acceptable."

He did not turn, but the Western Lord could sense the small smile that drew itself across the youkai's lips, knowing how her eyes would have lit with his acceptance. The girl was predictable in her emotions, and direct in her actions, but utterly mysterious with her motives. Sesshoumaru could only graze over why she would be accompanying him to lunch, a fact which almost unsettled him. Almost. He was still the boss, after all.

They arrived at the small restaurant rather quickly, the walk having taken all of five minutes from the large office building that Sesshoumaru both owned and managed. It required merely a glance and a short word from the small demon to have them seated and for a waitress to take their orders. Once alone, Sesshoumaru looked out at the park that stretched before them while the redhead began to ramble aimlessly about work.

Amaro Riya, a snip of a youkai with hair that looked like living flame when rustled by the wind. She was a hard worker, devoted to her purpose, and the Taiyoukai put a considerable amount of consideration into any concerns she presented to him. Despite her appearance, Sesshoumaru had come to find that she was a powerful fire demon with a gentle, but sharp demeanor that seemed to oppose her explosive nature. She was one of the few employees that Rin treated like a friend, and he supposed it was due to that same unusual personality.

Still, the girl had an irritating tendency to talk incessantly when attempting to confront him on a matter of unrest. This was one of those moments, and he was in no mood to tolerate it.

"What is it that you wish to discuss, Riya?"

"I-uh… That is…" She paused, obviously startled by his abrupt question through her rambling, then composed her expression and sobered. "I wish to discuss this new employee, Sir. I do not believe she is right for the job."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "Oh?" It was unusual for Riya to protest his choice of employees.

"I am concerned. We're walking such a fine line already, and I just wonder if it is wise to—"

"You believe this Sesshoumaru's judgment is faulty?" The smaller demon stiffened considerably, but Sesshoumaru kept an impassable expression upon his face. All of those who worked beneath him, and all of those who were aware of the demon world, knew better than to insult the Lord of the Western Lands. One of the worst types of insults was to question his decisions.

Riya looked pale beneath his scrutiny. "No, Mi'lord," (he noted her shift in formality), "that is not what I meant. It is simply that I do not want all our work to go to waste, and I fear that depending on the ability of one such as… as this particular person, would put us at a high risk that we cannot afford. Every day, humans become more suspicious of the world that we've managed to conceal for centuries, and I fear that this suspicion will turn into confirmation with only the smallest hint. Especially if—" She paused, face stoic. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru could smell the nervousness that rolled from her body. Still, there was no regret or doubt mingling with that scent.

"Especially if that person is human?" Riya hesitated, and then nodded in confirmation. Sesshoumaru said nothing.

In actuality, Sesshoumaru had had the same concerns that Riya was now sharing with him. The operation he was running, and had been running for more than two centuries now, was delicate, and modern humans were becoming more aware and open to suspicions about the existence of demons. It was a thin line that his kind had walked for a long time now, and, contrary to popular belief, it was one the Western Lord did not wish to cross. It was a dangerous line.

Not that he would say as much.

"Our ambitions will not be compromised." It was a finalization, something that was not to be disputed, but Sesshoumaru could see that this answer did not satisfy the wary demon.

"…Of course, Mi'lord." At that moment, the waitress arrived with their orders, and the conversation was dropped for Riya's much lighter lunch-babble that Sesshoumaru had become accustomed to over the years. It was not so much babble, as the redhead speaking about human matters such as the stock market while the taiyoukai listened with half an ear and commented on what was appropriate.

There had been a great deal of change over the centuries, to both the lands and their inhabitants. Somehow over the years, demons had fallen to the backburners of history and become shadows that pulled the strings behind the human world. It was not that this position dissatisfied Sesshoumaru, so much as his pride bristled at the thought that most humans believed themselves the superior race in the world. Even without demons, the taiyoukai knew this idea was false. Humans were killing themselves off, slowly but surely, and they had no idea how to sustain the world around them as they grew and spread. If not remedied, eventually humans would destroy the very source that sustained all life.

But that was not his concern.

How was it that he had come to this point in his life? When had he become part of human culture? He ran a prestigious, multi-million dollar company, had mated and spawned offspring and thus a family, tolerated his half-breed, illegitimate brother, and hired new, _human_ employees as though it were a perfectly normal and acceptable practice in his line of work. How had he even come upon a 'line of work'?

If Sesshoumaru were any lesser of a youkai, or furthermore a human, his mind would have been swamped with bemusement and questions. But he was not, and so he felt an incredible calm and control that was impossible for most other creatures to contain. Despite the oddity in the way his life had turned out, the questions were simply trivialities to him. But that did not mean he liked them. Having Riya question his decision only furthered this distaste. Long ago, there would have been no need to question him at all over who he used for his own devices. But this modern world was a much different one than the feudal era he had once known.

How inconvenient.

He stood abruptly, finished with his meal and his thoughts. It was time to return to his work.


	12. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: My poor, poor Inuyasha... If only you were mine, I would cherish you, and pet you, and give you baths, and... Er... Ahem... Anyways, nope don't own it. Don't sue.

_AN: So, I'm now putting the author notes up here. As always, they'll be short little blurbs about the chapter. So, lookie! Chapter 12! Isn't is pretty? I think some of you will like this chapter, and I promise this is the beginning of the gang getting back to normal. You'll see, you'll see... Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12

"S-S… Sango?" Kagome gawked as she stood looking at the occupant of the doorway and the apartment beyond, brown eyes as wide as possible so that she was sure they might fall out of her head at any moment. The girl that stood in the doorway stared right back at her in stunned amazement, dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail that Kagome would recognize anywhere. She was wearing normal, modern-day clothing, but Kagome could not mistake the face she knew as that of the taijiya.

The girl seemed startled at Kagome's presence, and she stammered for words. "I… Um… Well, you see… You must be mistaken, Ma'am." The answer shocked the miko. Mistaken? How?

"Wha--… But, Sango, it's me! Kagome!"

"I-I know, but that's where you're mistaken. Sango was the name of my ancestor. I'm told often that I look a great deal like she did, but please rest assured that I am not the same person." Kagome's face fell like a plane that had crashed and burned, and the Sango-like young woman seemed to take this hint, opening the apartment door wider and stepping aside. "Would you like to come in? Maybe I can still help you with what you're looking for."

Kagome nodded numbly and conceded to the request, stepping past the look-alike and into the condo hallway, glancing towards the rest of the house. From what she could tell, it was one hell of an apartment.

"Please, come sit down in the living room." Again, she followed the request and wandered into the large master section of the house that seemed to include kitchen, living room, and dining room all in one. At any other time, Kagome might have been prone to drool over the house, as it was rather spacey for all of the facilities packed into one room, along with the adjoining areas that were surely present through a handful of doorways leading off of the room. But, it was not any other time, and for now the miko was simply stunned and confused all at once. Why did this girl look like Sango if she was not? What did she mean when she said Sango was the name of her ancestor?

They took seats upon two opposing leather sofas, both a deep black. Kagome did not know what to say, but the young hostess, most likely only a teenager from Kagome's inspection, was talkative enough for the both of them.

"I'm not sure how you would know my ancestor. She was not any sort of historical figure like some of the other women from that time you might hear about. But perhaps you've heard legends. It's possible. She was a warrior, a demon exterminator, though many would believe that to be ridiculous these days. But she was the best at what she did, and for the longest time one of the last, so it's possible to have heard of her. May I ask why you've come to this specific place looking for her?"

Kagome's mind blanked out for anything to say, and she shifted uncomfortably in the sofa, raising a hand to play with a lock of hair before noticing the address in her fingers. Still in a daze, she held it out for the girl to see. "A… An acquaintance of mine gave me this address, but didn't tell me why. My feet just happened to bring me to the right place."

"An acquaintance?" The girl's brow furrowed deeply, and she took the paper offered to her, looking at the writing. Suddenly, something seemed to dawn on her face. "…May… May I ask your name again?"

"My name? Higurashi Kagome."

The girl was up from her chair like a rocket, and Kagome was suddenly confused and alarmed all at once as the girl sprang from the room, yelling into another portion of the house for someone or something named 'Chikankei'. Kagome just blinked. Pervert Lord? But as the person answering to the name came trailing after the girl with an irritated expression, Kagome suddenly knew why the name fit.

"Yuushiko, I don't have time for your little queries. Can't you see I'm busy with very important work?" The girl known as Yuushiko twitched in a familiar, telling manner.

"Kei, cutting out Playboy pin-ups is _NOT_ 'important work'."

"Only in your mind, dear sister. They are necessities in life! A man can't go through— Oh, beautiful goddess descended from above, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Suddenly, Kagome found herself in a _very_ familiar position, her hands locked in between those of a man's while she stared at a figure with short, black hair tied back in a low ponytail, who looked as though he were about to steal her away to Wonderland. Kagome didn't buy it for a minute, and was just about to tell him as much when she felt the most final, telltale sign of all.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HENTAI!"

A loud SLAP resounded throughout the condo.

Kagome found herself poised to strike, but instead was looking down at the dazed form of a Miroku-like youth with an angry, red handprint on one cheek. The print was Sango-sized.

"Pervert," came the disgusted mutter of Yuushiko, who was still flexing her fingers for another good blow.

Kagome just stared, then, "Miroku?" The dark-haired youth sat up with a smile and a chuckle, brushing himself off as he stood. Yuushiko merely rolled her eyes from where she stood.

"No, my lady, you must be mistaken. As you have heard from my uncivilized older sister, my name is Kei, though there is the coincidence of my ancestor retaining that name. I'm often told that I supposedly look like him, though." He looked just a suave, debonair, and secretly lecherous as said ancestor, but Kagome was beginning to understand what was going on around her.

"So, you two are brother and sister?" She glanced suspiciously between the two teenagers, one smiling innocently while the other merely looked annoyed. They nodded in confirmation. "And you two both have Miroku and Sango as ancestors?" Again, a nod. "So, that means that you're descended from them, right?" A pause, then yet another, more puzzled nod. Kagome's expression blossomed instantly into a smile and she ran forward to squash the two siblings in a bear hug. "That's GREAT!"

"H-Higurashi-san?" she heard Yuushiko sputter in confusion. Kei, on the other hand, seemed to more than enjoy the contact.

"If you guys are here, that means they were together back _then_!" She jumped away from the stunned pair, who were exchanging peculiar glances with each other, and began to hop around like she might have if she were still fifteen. Her excited laughter filled the room.

It could not have turned out better if she had planned it herself! Sango and Miroku had overcome their own doubts and reserves and finally become a couple, and apparently had a family as well if she was standing in front of their descendants. It was more than she could have hoped for, seeing Shippou all grown up, Sesshoumaru and Rin content (it was wrong to say happy when it came to Sesshoumaru) with children and a life of their own, the offspring of two of her closest friends appearing before her, Kouga obviously alive and well, and Inuyasha—

What about Inuyasha? What did he have in this life?

"Higurashi-san… You're the miko who traveled through the well, aren't you?"

Kagome was startled out of her reverie by the question, but quickly recovered. "Yes, that's me. How did you know?"

Yuushiko smiled with what Kagome guessed to be relief. "Shippou-kun likes to tell stories. He helped to raise Kei and I, so we know a lot about what happened back then. So, you knew our ancestors?"

It was Kagome's turn to smile. "Very well. I've never been closer to two other people, except for maybe Shippou-chan and Inuyasha themselves. I've never trusted anyone else more than them." The smile warped to a grin. "You've got good blood in your veins." The twin smiles that met her own expression were ones full of pride and amusement, one more solemn while the other had a hint of mischief. From what she had seen already, Yuushiko and Kei were more alike to the taijiya and houshi than she would have initially guessed.

There was a good feeling in her chest as Kagome was asked to take a seat on the couch once again, this time with both siblings present. She watched happily as Yuushiko wandered into the kitchen area to make some tea.

"So, you two live here together?"

"Us? Oh, no, not at all," Kei said with a short laugh. "Yuu-chan and I could never afford this place the way we live."

"Yeah, we actually live at a nearby boarding school year-round—"

"--Fluffy-sama foots the bill—"

"—He complains that we need to be taught some discipline, but he's mostly talking about Kei," (Kagome giggled at Kei's outraged 'Hey!'). "Anyways, we're just house-sitting right now," Yuushiko added, returning with the tea and setting it upon the coffee table between the two couches. She sat back down in her original seat on the opposite couch, Kei perched comfortably on the armrest beside her, and skillfully served their drinks. Kagome took a sip, then looked pointedly at them.

"Boarding school? Why boarding school?"

Kei shrugged absently, staring at the tea in his cup and swirling it around languidly. "Where else would we go? We don't want to burden anyone with having to take care of us. We were originally going to pay for the school ourselves, but we were told that was unacceptable."

Kagome frowned. "But what about your parents?" This time, both siblings looked down at their cups.

"They died when we were younger," Yuushiko said sedately. Kagome's confusion quickly turned to compassion.

"I'm sorry…"

Yuushiko shook her head, forcing a smile to her lips. "Don't be sorry. It's not unusual in our family history for children to lose their parents early. It was not a large shock to us, merely a sad occurrence. We were well taken care of after it happened."

"I see… I take it by the same person who is paying for your school?" Both siblings nodded. "This… Fluffy-sama…?" Kagome was sure her expression was quite amusing at that point, but the name made her wonder. It was a nickname for someone, right?

Apparently so, as both brother and sister began to laugh quietly over some private, personal joke. Kagome merely blinked in puzzlement.

"What? What did I say?" The laughter only increased, then quickly died down as both pulled themselves under control. Unfortunately, Kei was still grinning deviously, which gave the young miko a strange feeling of unease.

"It's just a nickname Kei made up. I'm sorry we laughed, it's just… funny," Yuushiko explained with a barely-concealed smile, taking a sip at her tea to help with the effort. Kagome was still lost, but took her own sip of tea to cover it up.

"It's Sesshoumaru."

Well, there went the tea. Kagome spit without thinking, too surprised to do anything else. "You gave that nickname to _Sesshoumaru_?" She felt as though her eyes would bug out of her head, dumbfounded. Then, almost conspiratorially, "Does he know you call him that?" She glanced around as though the feared taiyoukai would appear at any moment within the apartment, then back to her two companions. Kei was so close to laughing he was crimson, and Yuushiko just looked as though Kagome had said something odd.

"Of course he knows," she said, matter-of-factly. "Kei's been calling him that since we were five." Kagome nearly dropped her cup, but managed to set it down carefully on the table.

"You're kidding…"

Yuushiko frowned. "Why would I joke?"

At that point, Kagome would not have been surprised if she had keeled over with a heart attack. "No… No reason…" Trying to regain her sense of balance, the shocked miko attempted to change the subject. "So, Sesshoumaru pays for your school?"

"Yes, he's always insisted on it… Well, as well as Sesshoumaru can insist on anything. It's usually more of just him handing us a check made out to the school and walking off without saying anything. Rin thinks it's funny, she always starts laughing." The siblings exchange yet another expression, this one of knowing humor.

"How old are you two?" She was beginning to relax in the presence of these new friends, comfortable with how talkative and amiable they were.

"17," they said in unison.

"…Both of you?"

"We're twins." Kagome blinked, then blinked again. Why was she not that surprised?

"And you said you're just watching over the apartment for someone?" Both twins looked somewhat sheepish.

"The truth is we just take over when they aren't home. Neither of them mind, really, we've been doing it since we could take a bus by ourselves. We don't really like staying in the dorms if we don't have to, so we come here a lot. There's more than enough room, as I'm sure is obvious," Kei offered, sweeping a hand around the apartment with an air of nonchalance.

"Then, who is it that actually lives here?" Kagome asked, still unable to guess for herself.

Yuushiko smiled patiently. "Isn't it obvious?"

As if on cue, Kagome heard the distant sound of keys jingling in a lock, followed by a door being thrown open at the beginning of the small entrance hall. She turned expectantly, hearing Kei's smug mutter of "just in time" before she heard a new voice enter the scene.

"Oi, it's too quiet in here. You two had better not be up to some fucking stupid thing aga- Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…" The two could only stare at each other.

* * *

"Ten bucks says she storms out within the next fifteen minutes," Kei offered with a smirk. Yuushiko merely punched him in the shoulder, glaring.

"You shouldn't say things like that. Higurashi-san is a very nice person, and we both know Inuyasha says cruel things when he gets flustered," Yuushiko scolded her younger twin. "Personally, I think it was wrong for Sesshoumaru to give her the address. They would have figured it out for themselves."

Kei snorted contemptuously. "And how long do you think that would have taken? From what Shippou always said, those two are more stubborn and oblivious with each other than an infant is to the urge for sex." His sister glowered at him for his analogy, but the teenager merely shook it off. It was nothing new. "Either way, you should be happy you finally got to meet her. You've been looking forward to it for so long now…" He shrugged, but noticed her instant change in expression.

"She's different than I imagined," the dark-haired girl murmured, almost to herself. Kei admired the thoughtful look of beauty that passed over his sister's face. "I don't really know what it is… Maybe it's just that she's so_… normal_. I always thought she'd be something untouchable, but she just seems like any other person." Her gaze shifted to look at her brother. "What do you think?"

He shrugged again, allowing himself to slide from his perch on the couch arm down to the cushions, crashing deliberately into his twin so that they knocked sides. Yuushiko laughed softly and gave him a shove. "She seems nice, if not a bit confused. I have a feeling they've only been telling her pieces of things so far. I was surprised at how she and Inuyasha reacted to each other, though."

It was true, he had been surprised. Between Rin, Shippou, and his own family, Kei had heard more than his share of stories involving the explosive relationship between Inuyasha and the 'future' miko. But there had been no explosions at all when Inuyasha had walked into the apartment. In fact, the two had been quite sedate. Kagome, who had been so lively moments before, had suddenly turned quiet and solemn, keeping her eyes downcast. Inuyasha had not been much different, but had approached the couch without pretense and wordlessly taken the miko from the room by the hand. Kagome had looked bewildered and worried, to say the least, but also resigned.

They had been shut away out on a bedroom balcony for almost a half hour now, and there was no signs of them returning any time soon.

Kei sighed, leaning his head back against the couch cushions. He had been aware since he was a little boy about the presence of Higurashi Kagome in this time period, and about most of the events that had happened amidst the small group of friends five hundred years ago. He had also been aware that part of those events happened during the time he was growing up, in some peculiar, warped way. To Higurashi Kagome, it had been four years since seeing any of the people that Kei had been raised by his entire life. He had expected something more than a whispered conversation…

What exactly had Shippou and the others been telling her about their lives in the modern world?

But, nevertheless, he agreed with Yuushiko. He had expected something more ethereal in the miko, but she was as human as the next person, and even a bit peculiar. She was definitely a different person than he had expected.

"I'm sure they'll figure everything out. They've all been waiting a long time for this, haven't they?" Yuushiko glanced up at her brother, and Kei thought hard about the question.

"Yes, I suppose they have…"

* * *

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this. I didn't really know—" Kagome began, only to be cut off by a telltale grunt.

"Keh, don't apologize. I know that fucking bastard is the one who told you to come here," he said bitterly, looking out from the balcony upon which they stood. He had yet to actually look at her since bringing her onto the balcony. "…Sorry I wasn't here."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, it's okay, Inuyasha. I had fun talking to Yuushiko-chan and Kei-kun. …They really look a lot like them," she said softly, dropping her gaze to the floor as he turned to regard her. "I was so surprised when Yuushiko opened the door. I thought that somehow Sango had managed to come through the well. But she explained it to me, so there's nothing to worry about. I don't know why I thought they would still be alive after all the time that's passed since then…" He could see the light blush flood across her cheeks; knew she was embarrassed to admit to the dim hopes that her friends was still living in her time.

"Kagome…" He did not know what to say to comfort her, but felt as though it was his responsibility to do so. Still, he was well aware of the formalities that had suddenly sprung up between them in the past week; the mild pleasantries she was showing him even now. He supposed it had something to do with their discussion in the courtyard days before. Kagome no longer regarded him with the openness he had once known. …Was it because she no longer considered him a friend? Was that why she resented him for what he had done in regards to the past four years?

The thought made the hanyou's heart clench.

It had been a long time for both of them, but unlike Inuyasha, Kagome had the option of moving on towards a future of possibilities. He had decided to give her that option that moment he had watched her fall through the well when she was fifteen. She had obviously done so, too, since she had undergone college and was now a certified physical therapist. Did his resurfacing just complicate things for her? Was he not worth her time? This was the first time he had seen her face-to-face since she had left for America four years ago (Sesshoumaru had bodily restrained him from following after), had she changed so drastically? But if that were true, then why was she here, at his apartment?

It was too much to think through, and, in true Inuyasha fashion, he preferred to ignore any and all situations that involved deep thought.

"Keh… it doesn't matter," he ground out stubbornly, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest. He meant for his words to be reassuring and nonchalant, but he could practically feel her sudden frown bearing into his back.

"It matters to me." There it was, that stubborn, annoyed tone. There was the Kagome he knew. Unfortunately, instead of being relieved at the sudden change in attitude, Inuyasha felt himself grow hot with irritation.

Was it not she who had left Japan after sealing the well? Had she ever once thought about them after leaving the Sengoku Jidai behind? Why was it that she was the only one allowed to mourn the loss of friends, and why had she never mourned before now? The thought made the heat inside him build to a small kindling fire.

"Funny thing to say now."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He did not answer immediately, the anger continuing to build slowly. What did she think it meant? And why did she suddenly have to be so weird about everything? She was cold one minute, hot the next! What did it even matter that she was there in the first place? She hadn't seemed to care for four years. She had obviously never to taken the time to think about them or search for any legacies they had left behind, so why did she care so much now? It made his ears burn and twitch atop his head, and his temper was set to rage when he heard her voice come at him yet again. "Inuyasha, what the hell do you mean by that?"

All of the control he had tried to exert upon himself in the past few centuries crumbled at her demand, his demon side suddenly enraged at the audacity of this one human. He felt something snap, whirling on her. "What the _fuck_ do you _think_ it means? You're the one who's never given a thought to anyone since you sealed the well! If you cared so much, you shouldn't have left in the first place. _You_ left _us_ behind, Kagome, and haven't given us a fucking thought since! You went off to a different country almost as soon as you stepped out of the well! _You_ decided to end it! Where were you all this time? You certainly weren't with us, so obviously there was something a lot more important for you here than there ever was back then. You made your decision four years ago! Don't pretend to be concerned now!"

He expected her to yell back; to protest and scream at him with that banshee voice she was so talented at using. He expected explosions and sputtering and hot, angry, baby-killing glares. He even expected a few "Osuwari!"s, and some ground-eating on his part, along with the ritual backaches that followed.

What he did not expect was the stinging blow that suddenly whipped across one cheek and threw his head to the right, his body going rigid.

"How _dare_ you." Her voice was so quiet and dangerous that Inuyasha's ears instantly flattened, all anger and rage drowning in a sea of shock and regret. Turning his head towards her, he did not insult her by tending to his burning cheek, but instead stared at her as he never had before. Kagome, of all people, had never struck him.

"Kag-"

"How DARE you!" The volume of her words hitched dangerously until it was a choking screech, and his eyes grew wide with realization as a single, loud, strangled sob broke from her lips, her eyes lifting to meet his.

He made her cry. He'd truly made her cry.

The tears ran angrily down his cheeks in uncontrollable streams, her eyes pools of muddled, dull brown that held no true emotion but the acknowledgement of a deep, cruel wounding. Her lips and body were trembling, her jaw clenched tight so that she might break teeth were she to bite down any further. Her hair fell in loose waves about her face, sticking to her cheeks and skin where wet patches were the most abundant. Her hands were balled into fists that could not be stilled of movement, even as she folded them defensively across her chest. No matter what the situation had been, Inuyasha had never seen her in such a state of dishevel and upset.

But what hit him hardest was the way with which she looked at him. It was the face that her eyes held no personal hatred for him- only an incredulous hurt, as though she were wondering if it were really Inuyasha who stood before her. How could he say such things? Who was this person that she suddenly no longer knew? He supposed he suddenly felt the same way.

Had he really just said that to her? Had he really…

No, no, no, no, no…

"Kagome…" He reached for her, meant to say something, tell her anything that would take that look from her eyes, but she wrenched away from him so violently that she came close to unbalancing herself.

"Don't touch me." It was a hiss of disgust.

No, please… She wasn't supposed to talk to him like that, look at him like that. Not Kagome!

"Kagome-"

"I need to go." She turned away almost before the words were out of her mouth, all but running from the balcony and the bedroom and out into the apartment. He heard the surprised voice of Yuushiko and Kei even as he followed after, followed by an abrupt slamming of the front door by the time he reached the couches.

He could only stare after the closed door.

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

What had he done?

"Inuyasha?"

Had he really said something so horrible?

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She had slapped him so fiercely, so harshly. Kagome never struck him.

"He's not saying anything! Should we call Sesshoumaru?"

He had never seen such a look in her eyes, not even when faced with Naraku. It was like he had betrayed her somehow… And he had, hadn't he? He'd betrayed every kind word or gesture she'd ever given to him.

"Yuu, go call Sess, tell him what happened. …Inuyasha? Inuyasha, you didn't hurt her, did you?"

Oh, God… What had he done?

Numb and oblivious to the words being thrown at him, the stricken hanyou turned and walked – quietly – back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him gently and sealing himself away inside the room. Kei and Yuushiko were left to worry, unanswered, in the living room.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Yes, next chapter! That's right, you read the right words! We're getting something of a preview here! Yay! ...Anyways...

Chapter 13, Inuyasha has to deal with the consequences of his words while Kagome tries despairingly to forge onwards into the role of her new job at Taisho Corp. Unfortunately, she must also find an apartment of her own as the end of the month approaches, causing even more stress than what she's already feeling. We can only imagine what that'll bring.


	13. Limits

Disclaimer: Inuyasha has never, is not, and will never be mine. :sigh:

AN: OMG! An UPDATE! Yes, that's right. A nice, semi-long chapter for everyone!

All I have to say is: college sucks the life out of you. Sorry about the lack of updates, guys. I'm just doing my best to get through school at this point. But I haven't forgotten, I promise! And you finally get a chapter with a bit of an actual plot introduction! Yay! Information is still vague, I know, but I do have plans for his fic past the normal "Inuyasha and Kagome get split apart, then find each other again and end up happily ever after". That's not really my thing, I'm the twisty type. So except some wicked twists, everyone!

Thanks for being so faithful! I won't stop writing, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been almost a week; almost a whole week, and she had not seen Inuyasha, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, or any of the modern-day Inu-tachi in all of that time. In fact, she had refused to see them, even when Shippou had come looking for her afterwards, asking Souta to send the kit away. Pain and guilt had stabbed at her heart for the gesture, but she could not bear to see the face of her adoptive son, whose presence so easily reminded her of the inuhanyou she wanted to forget more than ever.

His words had been honest, she had known it as soon as they had fled from his lips, and she could not blame him now for saying it. It _had_ been her choice to seal the well and leave them all behind. It had been her specific choice to go to America for the past four years. She had consciously chosen to flee from the Sengoku Jidai and from Japan. How could she blame him for what he had accused her of? It was true, was it not? She had run from her friends, run from the memory of them and the pain those memories caused in knowing she wouldn't be able to see them again. She had been so concerned with protecting her era from the threat of youkai, that she had blatantly ignored what she was leaving behind until it was too late, and that knowledge hurt her.

She was ashamed.

"Kagome, you're going to be late for your first day!"

Snapping from her thoughts, Kagome took one last glance in the mirror, fixing her hair in its carefully tied braid and smoothing down her pantsuit before rushing out the door. Souta was grinning at her from the bottom of the stairs as she plowed down them and rushed to the door, trying hopelessly to cram her feet into her shoes. She felt as though she were in high school again, especially as she made a grab for her coat and bag before attempting to fly out the doorway.

"You already missed the bus, Sis. You'll never make it."

Kagome froze, then jerked her wrist up to look at her watch, visibly withering at the sight. Souta was right; she would never catch the bus in time. Panic grabbed her and started to squeeze. She glanced around the hallway frantically as though she would find some solution on the walls or behind the coat rack, but there was none.

Her first day and she was going to be late! Kagome felt tears prick at her vision. After the week she had had, she did not need this! She would be fired for sure.

Tears were close to falling when her brother spoke up again. "I'll take you, if you want. I have to get to school anyways."

Kagome blinked, looking up in wonder at her younger brother. "You-you-what?"

"I bought a car, didn't Mom ever tell you? It's not much, but it works." Souta grinned proudly at her, and she noticed for the first time since she had come downstairs that he was fully dressed in his school uniform, a satchel in one hand and car keys in the other, his shoes already on his feet. "I don't use it often for school, but I don't think it'll be a problem today. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Kagome was speechless, and could only rush forward to tightly hug her brother. "Oh, Souta, thank you! I'll make this up to you, I promise!" He merely smiled at her and returned the hug.

"Don't worry. Just let me crash at your new apartment sometimes once you get one and we'll be even."

Kagome laughed.

* * *

Kagome sighed and leaned back in her chair, glancing out the window of her new office and watching the movement on the streets down below.

It had already been a long day, and it was only lunchtime.

The man known as Taisho Aoi had put her to work as soon as she had walked into the building, first personally touring her around Taisho Corp. itself, introducing her to a sea of people and faces whom she would only be able to remember with experience and time, before directing her to an office five floors below his own and telling her it was hers. Normally, Kagome would have been relieved and pleased at that point --the office itself was a choice piece of space-- if not for the rather noticeable pile of paperwork on the desk, as well as several filing cabinets positioned against one wall. He had then informed her that there was yet _another_ room full of filing, which she would have to become accustomed to, as it all pertained to her job and some of the patients she would come to treat. He had then directed her to use the entire morning to go through each of the case files that had been marked of those in her office, starting with those on the desk, not to mention review those she had already been given earlier in the week. Kagome had simply nodded in response, crumbling internally, and watched as her new employer had left her to the stack of files.

She had done as she was told and managed to read through almost all of the files that had been marked, taking notes where she thought it necessary on the conditions on a few choice patients to add to those she had already made in the comfort of her home. She was baffled by some of the injuries she found in the files, spreading everywhere from the mute child of a deceased employee to one who was missing two limbs and had extensive burn scars. There were more than an exceptional amount to page through, and yet Kagome found herself easily beginning to attach names to injuries or ailments, though she knew it would take much longer than just a few hours to come to know these new people. Taisho-san had only specified using the morning to go through the files, leaving Kagome to wonder what she was meant to do in the afternoon.

Sighing again, Kagome leaned forward in her new office chair and opened the next file before her, eyes turning to skim over the text.

_Ryuketsu Shino_

_Age: 24_

_Patient has excessive scarring of the chest and back, tendons torn in the right shoulder and left elbow. Suffers from night terrors, but will not discuss the dreams openly. Aggressive, prone to fits and outbursts when agitated. Symptoms most likely caused by YKA, although details are undisclosed. _

Kagome frowned down at the paper, looking back and forth between the first few lines of the report and the pictures attached to the file folder. It was a problem she had been confronted with since the very first file: strange abbreviations concerning the causes for many of the injuries of the patients. Almost none of the files told her the direct cause of each patient's distress, and she had not found any key by which to decipher the peculiar acronyms. It was aggravating, but a factor she would have to remedy later, as the nature of the injuries often drew her attention even more. Many injuries she had come across reminded her of those Inuyasha had often procured in Sengoku Jidai.

Inuyasha…

She scolded her mind for settling on the hanyou, as she had managed to use the files to escape him all day.

Inuyasha had called out all of her insecurities and regrets of the last four years. In one heated monologue, he had managed to dig up the guilt she had tried to bury with school and a completely foreign culture, opening wounds in her heart that been a result of her own choices.

She regretted sealing the well. She regretted leaving her friends-- no, her _family_ behind in a different era where she could no longer reach them. The guilt of it had made her ill throughout the rest of high school, graduating just by the skin of her teeth, and she had only been able to pull herself together once she had arrived in America and immersed herself in her studies. She had flourished in college, determination towards doing something useful for others driving her to succeed. She had achieved _suma cum laude_ status in her class, and a degree that she was proud of because it certified her to help those who had faced the most difficult of life's woes. Over the years, she had taught herself to bury the memories, the pain, the sorrow, and the guilt, and she had learned how to fuel her deeds on the idea of helping others overcome those very emotions that had so often threatened to overcome her. Graduation from college had been a moment of pride that she had not felt in a long time.

And now she was back in Japan, returned to the life she had once known at the Shrine. And Inuyasha was back as well.

It was ironic, really. She had spent the past four years of her life mourning the loss of someone who had been right there all along. Had he watched her when she returned? Had he seen her get off that bus? Had he smelled her scent as soon as the plane landed? Had he seen he --the thought made her heart tighten-- Had he seen her greet Goshinboku—greet him when she had first arrived back at the shrine? It was a couple of weeks ago, but she remembered those words she had spoken to the great god tree.

Kagome sighed and allowed her face to drop into her hands, shaking her head and inhaling deeply. He had sounded so angry when he had yelled at her, so betrayed. He had been right, and she had lashed out because he had called her on the one point that had plagued her for years. She had slapped him, struck him, because she could not handle the truths he had demanded of her, and her heart ached at the knowledge.

What had she done?

"Higurashi."

Kagome jerked up at the sudden sound of a voice, startled out of her self-pitying to look, startled, across the room towards the doorway. Taisho Aoi stood by solemnly, watching her with piercing blue eyes from across the room.

"T-Taisho-san… I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there!"

The stoic businessman grunted his acknowledgement before glancing around the office she had taken over. Kagome followed his gaze, and felt her face flush with embarrassment. The room was a mess, files scattered in lop-sided stacks on the floor and desk, overrunning the space that had been so pristine a mere handful of hours ago. Her suit jacket and bag were thrown carelessly on a sofa tucked against one wall of the space, and more than one of the filing cabinets was open to reveal the files she had been ruffling through for almost four hours now.

"I see you've been working hard." The statement came out flat and monotone, leaving Kagome tense and guessing at whether he was pleased or not. It reminded her vaguely of how Sesshoumaru always spoke.

"Yes, sir, I'm nearly finished reviewing those files you noted. I had to make some references to past cases, but I think I've got more than enough notes to begin sorting out patients and injuries. Unfortunately, I do have some questions concerning comments made by previous PTs regarding the causes for some injuries. I've found abbreviations and acronyms I can't understand and I was hoping you might be able to determine what they mean." She waited for him to respond, trying her best to look credible as she stood amidst the clutter while half expecting him to tell her to deal with the issue herself. Much to her chagrin, he said nothing for a long moment, before abruptly turning his back on her. She balked. "Sir-"

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, well, I—what?"

"Madori insists that you attend lunch with us and one other. She believed you would have developed an appetite after some time, but if that is incorrect, then-"

"No, Sir!" Kagome half-tripped in her rush to get around her desk, snatching up her jacket and bag and hastily throwing the former across her shoulders with a nervous smile. "Lunch would be great. Thank you for asking."

He did not respond, but exited the room, and Kagome followed, still dazed and confused by this strange man and company she suddenly called her employer.

* * *

Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably at his desk, impatiently tapping a pen on the edge while absently staring out a window to watch the cars below pass by on the paved streets. Sometimes the hanyou still found himself astounded by the technological advances that surrounded him in this newest era. He had lived through so many changes since the Sengoku Jidai, and yet he often was dumbfounded to find that he was no longer jumping from tree to tree in a massive forest, hunting youkai and the Shikon shards while Kagome clung to his back and Kirara flew beside him.Kagome… 

It had been a week now since she had run from his apartment in tears, and it had taken most of that week for him to even leave the scene of the crime. Or, rather, it had taken most of the week before Sesshoumaru had literally thrown him out of his own home and ordered him to go to work. Shippou, like Kagome, was no longer talking to him, and had not returned to the apartment since the miko had refused to see or speak to the kitsune. Inuyasha found he could not blame him for his anger, and Kotan had blatantly pointed out surprise at his unusual humility towards the entire situation. Inuyasha had said nothing in response.

Unfortunately, none of that meant he would actually suck up his pride and apologize any time soon.

Sure, he was appalled at the way he had treated Kagome. He had made her _cry_, which was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But, he had been honest- brash and rude, but honest. It was part of the questions that had plagued him for centuries since she had first sealed the well.

Why had she been so eager to seal the well? Had she believed he was not strong enough to protect her era as well as the Sengoku Jidai? Why had she gone to America and never returned once to even visit her family or the shrine? Had she just been trying to forget about all that had happened during the time when she had passed between worlds? Had she wanted to forget? He couldn't stand the thought that Kagome would have wanted to put everything behind her, but the idea was there in his mind, and it had blossomed painfully over the years. His outburst had simply been a result.

"Mori-san?"

Inuyasha perked up at the sound of his assumed human name, pushing aside thoughts of the past for the demands of the present. He glanced from the window to the doorway and back again, leaning back comfortably in his chair to feign nonchalance.

"What is it, Suikata?"

The man who stood just inside the doorway was a quiet, stony human with short-cropped brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses that Shippou had once called "emo" (Inuyasha had promptly forbid the kitsune from talking to the highschoolers near their apartment complex any more). Suikata Yo was one of the few humans in Inuyasha's business that was not either petrified of or determined to show up the hanyou at his own game, following orders with an easy, relaxed efficiency that had pleased Inuyasha from the first moment he had met the man. He said little except what was necessary, and ignored the peculiarities that often made other humans wary of Inuyasha.

Suikata Yo was also a descendant of a long line of youkai exterminators.

"It seems there's been some trouble since your… vacation this past week."

"Trouble?" The subject interested him, and Inuyasha suddenly found the need to turn and scrutinize the stoic human. Suikata watched him expressionlessly, reminding Inuyasha that it had been Sesshoumaru who had originally hired the man. He was like a human clone of the taiyoukai, really, except without the superiority complex.

"Kaitsu and Hitaka seemed to have uncovered something important at the expense of their health. …We lost Kaitsu, and Hitaka was injured. He's scheduled to see the new doctor at the main building today for rehabilitation."

"What!" Inuyasha all but jumped up from his chair. "How did this happen? Why wasn't I told?" he growled out, showing his canines. Suikata was unaffected.

"It was understood that you were not to be disturbed. In any case, the matter did not come to our attention until just this morning. I believe Sesshoumaru-sama had meant to look into it before passing it on to our department."

Inuyasha visibly tensed, but contemplated the words. "…Do they know who it was? Kaitsu wouldn't have been killed by just anyone."

Suikata paused, a bad sign for whatever had occurred in the hanyou's absence. "…From reports on the company's side, none of our men could find any evidence of a fight at all, and for some reason Hitaka isn't talking. There's something deeper going on, and I believe that we can tie it into whatever has been happening in the past few weeks."

It was the last thing he wanted to hear.

Sesshoumaru's company was a front that they had maintained for almost two centuries now, evolving with humans and time as demons slowly faded from history to become the material of legends, myths, and children's bedtime stories. For most, youkai had bled into the background as a choice. Many had discovered a manner in which to live amongst humans while maintaining their status among the youkai world and even adding roots to the human world. Youkai had found ways to extort this newfound lifestyle to their own purposes, and many were more than content to be wolves in the clothing of sheep. However, many still struggled for the superiority they thought was owed to the youkai race, and it was these creatures that InuTaisho's sons had worked for centuries to fight.

There were many like Naraku in this day and age: youkai and hanyous, and even some humans, who wanted nothing more than to rule over the human race through fear and physical or psychological advantage. Much to Inuyasha's initial surprise, Sesshoumaru had been opposed to the idea of this. Of course, the taiyoukai had always worded it a bit differently ('This Sesshoumaru does not tolerate the insolence of fools'), but the result had been the same: a strange mesh of humans, youkai, and hanyou alike had begun to band discretely together to fight against those who only wanted to destroy and conquer, all lead by Sesshoumaru. The battle had lasted throughout the centuries, and Sesshoumaru's followers and ideal had grown until there was an entire world moving beneath the noses of most unsuspecting humans.

It was the fight that had kept Inuyasha sane for so many years.

Unfortunately, in weeks past there had been a series of deaths among top agents of the corporation. Humans and youkai that had been almost infallible for years against even the most ferocious and underhanded opponents had begun to fall like flies against an enemy that could not even be identified, and Inuyasha was more than aggravated with the entire matter. The idea of an enemy that could move without a trace set him on edge, to say the least. It was a dangerous development, and he knew that soon enough he would be out hunting for himself, this time without a miko riding on his back and a fire youkai flying at his side. He had always fought alone since that time.

"As soon as you can, I want Hitaka here so I can talk to him myself. Double the teams, I don't want anyone going out alone, and make sure that everyone knows what's going on- even those who haven't been active recently. We don't know who the enemy might be hunting, I don't want to take any chances." The words flew from his mouth without much thought on his part- they were second nature by now. Somewhere within the centuries, Inuyasha had become a leader in this motley group of warriors and patriots led by his human-hating youkai brother. Humans and youkai alike now looked to him for answers, a development that had helped to shape the peculiar bouts of maturity he practiced these days, and it was not in Inuyasha to let down even the most foolish when they looked to him for aid. That was a responsibility Kagome had instilled in him.

Kagome… 

"I'll take care of it." Suikata bowed, perceptive enough to know the hanyou's moods by now, and quietly left, closing the door behind him and leaving Inuyasha to himself.

He grit his teeth.

Not even a week out of the office, and already everything was falling apart. When had he become the person with all the answers? When had life suddenly become so out of control? Maybe it had always been that way… For now, all that matter was that someone needed his protection, and he would be damned if he wouldn't take joy in the hunt tonight.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: _14, Inuyasha relieves some stress and Kagome meets her first patient as a certified PT before goingapartment-hunting. The plot begins to unfold, and both hanyou and miko try to figure out how to get past their situation._


	14. Stop and Go

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not now, nor will he ever be, mine... Damnit...

AN: So, guess what happened to me the day before my last final? Yes, that's right, the power supply to my computer died, officially denying me access to any of my files. I think somebody hates me, or just doesn't want me to write. But, it's working again. Tah-dah! Unfortunately, due to the crash I wasn't able to write at all during break, as I had neither notes nor computer to go by. Sorry, guys.

Nevertheless, LOOK! A chapter! And I wrote it in a day! Huzzah! So, my friend Jen leaves you with this message regarding my lightning-quick writing skills:

"You'd better like it. Beeyotches." I swear to God she said it that way, too... :sweatdrop:

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Kagome sighed as she slumped down in her office chair, allowing her torso to sprawl out across the wooden monstrosity she called a desk and fling her arms outwards with a groan of exhaustion. _Almost done…_

Her first day as an official Physical Therapist was coming to a close, and she was more than happy for the relief. It had been a hectic day.

She had accompanied Taisho-san, Madori-san, and another flame-haired woman named Amaro Riya to lunch at a quaint café down the street from the Taisho Corp. building, trailing along with a nervous smile and initially only speaking when spoken to, but both women had been overpowering in their energy and amiability, and by the end of the hour together they had all become comfortable enough to chat in the rapid, bursting way that only women could. In the end, it had been Taisho-san who had kept quiet, seemingly content to listen to the conversations between his employees while sipping at tea. Afterwards, they had returned together to the Taisho building and dispersed to their separate work areas. Kagome had returned, grudgingly, to her stack of files and spent the next four hours finishing out her note-taking project while still floundering amongst the aggravating abbreviations and acronyms. She had concluded that only time spent with the patients would reveal the answers.

The problem was that she had her first appointment in a matter of moments with a brand new patient that did not even have a PT file yet.

Kagome flipped open the folder that a filing clerk named Ari had given her all of an hour ago. It had arrived with a note from Taisho-san himself dictating her directions to review the general file before the arrival of the patient. She peered down at the notes before her-- mundane statistics such as height, weight, hair color, eye color, etc., and the most vague job description she had ever seen: _DDHY Hunter, Class S_. That was all. A title. The lack of information had caused a twitch to start in her eyebrow when she had first seen it, and Kagome had been wondering for an hour how exactly she was supposed to care for patients when she was given so little information to work with. What good was she as a physical therapist if she did not have the proper background by which to assess her patients? The company doctors had even had the gaul to only provide her with a preliminary medical report regarding a seriously damaged leg. She was growing agitated, and her body reflected the sentiment as she leaned back in her chair with a scowl directed at the file.

"Are you the new doctor?"

Kagome was near startled out of her chair as she heard the gruff, low voice suddenly boom from her now-open doorway. She looked up in surprise, having never heard a knock or the opening of the door, to see a rugged-looking man standing in her doorway and leaning heavily on a single crutch. Mud-colored eyes stared back at her from beneath a heavy brow, hair white with age sticking in all directions like a halo around what Kagome thought was a young, strong face, and the stare was intimidating enough to cause Kagome to fight down the will to fidget, choosing instead to meet the gaze with a steady, welcoming one she had perfected over years in Feudal Japan and America.

"Yes, I'm the new PT," she said, rising hastily from her chair in order to greet what was obviously her patient. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, I just didn't hear you knock and-"

"I didn't. Can we get this over with already? I've got places to be."

Kagome was taken aback by the obvious growl in the man's voice, but schooled herself against it. She had met her share of stubborn and abrupt men in her lifetime, this one would be no different.

"Well, I'll do my best to finish everything quickly… Hitaka-san, correct?" A grunt was her only reply, but Kagome kept right on and offered him a chair to rest upon, smiling while she apologized for any discomfort he might be feeling. As she directed him to his seat (he took it eagerly, she noted), she took the time to survey what damage she could, starting with the crutch. There was only one, meaning the damage was most likely in one leg, probably debilitating but not crippling. He moved stiffly, and balanced his weight on his left foot while clutching the crutch under his right arm and shying away from setting his right foot down at all. She would have to get the full medical report to know the full extent of the damage, but at least she was off to a good start. At the stage she viewed him in currently, it would take time – months, perhaps – to bring the leg back to any sort of stable, reliable form, but she had seen men come back from much worse than just a—

"Oi, girl, are ya deaf?" Again, Kagome found herself startled out of her thoughts, and this time she blushed in embarrassment before seating herself across from Hitaka and gathering up his file.

"I'm sorry, Hitaka-san. I'm just a bit—"

"First day, right?" She paused, then nodded with a sheepish smile. Hitaka simply nodded his firm assent and said nothing more.

Taking his silence as permission to continue, Kagome took another glance at his file before putting on a mask of professionalism and striking the white-haired man with an assessing eye.

"I'll be blunt with you, Hitaka-san, I have little information about your injury so far. Your doctors have been… stingy with any test results and diagnoses they have made, and while this does not please me in the least, I can tell you just from your walking in here that the damage is severe and will take weeks, even months to even begin to properly heal and rehabilitate. My job is to help you to do this, and I _will_ do so when I am provided with the appropriate background, but it will be up to you how fast we accomplish anything. Rehabilitation can be a slow, painful process, but I guarantee that it will be ten times worse if your head and heart are not in the effort. Therefore, as I've told every person I've ever worked with, I will not begin to even discuss the mechanics involved in your rehabilitation unless I am assured that I have your complete and utter cooperation. My rule is mind before body, because the body can't heal without the brain telling it to. So, before we begin, are you determined to see this through?" Kagome looked shrewdly across her desk at her would-be patient, waiting for him to respond. The speech was, like she had said, one that she had given to all of those people she had worked with during her years of schooling, and though it sounded severe Kagome had found that many patients responded positively, or at least with more respect to the work she was doing. And she did truly believe her own words.

Hitaka surveyed her with raised eyebrows, though Kagome could not tell if it was amusement or outrage that forced the expression, and took a moment to size her up in the same manner she had him.

"Aren't you the gutsy little girl… You remind me of a boss of mine." He paused, still staring her down, but Kagome said nothing, expectantly waiting for his answer. Finally, he rolled his eyes and looked back at her with irritation. "I'm in for the long-haul, girlie, just get on with it. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to get this fixed." He pointedly gave his damaged leg a rough pat, and Kagome allowed herself to break out into her more natural smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hitaka-san." Another grunt. Kagome chuckled softly to herself, before regarding the file once again. "Now, then, Hitaka-san-"

"You haven't told me your name yet, lass."

Kagome smiled pleasantly. "Higurashi Kagome. You're welcome to call me Kagome, if you'd like. …Now then! Let's get started, shall we?"

Kagome did not notice the stunned pause taken by her patient at the mention of her name.

* * *

Kagome stretched as she stepped out of the office building, blinking into the bright light of the sun as it hovered in the sky. It was still early; only five o' clock, and she fully intended to make use of the newspaper in her hand full of circled ads concerning apartments for rent. She had already spoken to a handful of people regarding various places around the city, it was now only a matter of inspecting the apartments herself and finding a suitable one at a price that wouldn't burn a hole in her pockets. …If that were possible… 

She sighed and stepped down to the sidewalk, steering herself in the direction of the first apartment, which was conveniently located only a few blocks down the street. She glanced around as she walked, taking in the scenery of the city. It was rush hour, all the businessmen and –women taking buses, cars, bicycles, and trains back to the comfort of their homes for the evening. The restaurants that spotted between the skyscrapers were bustling with people waiting to get tables or seats at the bars, the department stores seeing their rush of evening customers doing their last-minute shopping. It was a hectic scene to most anyone looking upon it: hordes of people going to and fro in a frantic routine that was expected of them before the quiet of the night settled down upon the corporate portion of the city. Kagome, however, found the scene comforting.

Life. That was what she saw in the masses that passed her by on the streets. The city wasn't an overly large one like Tokyo or New York, but it still teemed with the life that made living in a city so addictive to so many people. It was exactly what she needed right now: to have the very essence of human life surround her on a daily basis and remind her just what it was she was working for from the time she had left to go to America—from the time she had sealed the well.

She sighed, dropping her head and gripping her briefcase a little tighter in one hand. It would always come back to the well and the Sengoku Jidai. It was always come back to Inuyasha.

It was almost funny, that she had spent so many years longing to see him again, and now she was only running away at every chance she got.

He had hurt her with his words, deeper than any time he had ever been with Kikyou or brushed her aside for a life he thought he wanted. For once, she could not so easily forgive his words. It was not a matter that could be solved with a simple 'osuwari' and a few tears of upset, and that was perhaps the hardest truth for her to swallow about it. It was one thing that he had doubted her, she had doubted herself, but for some reason she could not release the idea that he had let that doubt manifest itself into real feelings. Had he so little faith in who she was? Had he suddenly forgotten all the times she had stood by him, against Naraku, against Kikyou, against himself? It wounded her to the very core to think that none of his memories of her loyalty could ease the turmoil of his heart, and that in the end he had allowed himself to think the worst of her.

She could not accept that.

Kagome realized she was both frowning and close to tears as she approached the tall apartment complex and she hastily forced her nerves to calm. Entering the building, she determined that Inuyasha was the least of her worries for the time being. Life came first. Job, apartment, family, and THEN arrogant inuhanyous.

Solidifying her resolve, Kagome approached the door to the noted apartment and knocked firmly on the blue painted wood, hearing footsteps almost immediately from inside.

She smiled bitterly to herself. For once, she would be the person to turn her back on Inuyasha and brush him aside. She had better things to do.

* * *

Despite what he told his employees to do, Inuyasha _always_ hunted alone. It was his time to work off the stress of life, flexing his claws and allowing himself to be exactly what he was: the son of a demon. Hunts were the nights when he wore his red firerat robes and sprinted from the rooftops with silver hair shining and claws sharp. On nights like these he did not hide behind the guise of a human, but allowed Shippou's illusion to drop. It was freeing, relaxing. 

Unfortunately, the kit was still not talking to him. Shippou had outright refused to even look at Inuyasha when he had stopped by the apartment that day. He couldn't necessarily blame the fox, but he had still felt his blood heat at the deliberate act of disrespect. Somewhere between finding the kit all those centuries ago with Kagome and protecting Shippou after Kagome left, Inuyasha had started to view Shippou as his own, if only because he felt he had to fill the gap that Kagome no longer could. And one thing a pup of the Inu clan knew from birth until death was to never disrespect a parent or superior. Had he been a true demon, Shippou would most assuredly have been put in his place, fox or not. But Inuyasha was not a full-blooded demon, and he could only bring himself to return the cold shoulder, pretending he did not feel the effects of his adopted son shunning him. Instead, he had donned his haori and hakama and fled outside even before the sun set.

It was dark now, night having fallen perhaps an hour ago. The streets of the city and suburbs alike were starting to thin into the occasional passerby, the bars full of alcoholics and the corporate suits looking to unwind after long hours at the office. Most humans had slipped home to families or pets, or even just empty apartments where they could have a hot TV dinner. Typically, Inuyasha would be in his own condo, most likely arguing amiable with Shippou about one thing or another, or else at Sesshoumaru's house with a sleeping Aya curled up against him as he sat outside in the courtyard. The taiyoukai would eventually come outside to stand beside him wordlessly for a time before Rin would appear and take her daughter off to bed. On any given day, Inuyasha's life after work would be peaceful, with only the occasional Hunt on his part. It seemed that, first and foremost, he was uncle and employer in this modern world. He was no longer the vigilant protector he had once needed to be. He had not been for a long time now.

Perhaps that was why his blood raced every time he took the Hunt upon himself. He had men and youkai alike that were paid to do the job, but he never took so much pride in it as when it was his own claws fighting against the demons that lurked in the darkness of night, whether man or otherwise. He felt alive when he was fighting. He felt the purpose return to his life each time; felt something more than the dead calm that had overtaken his life in the past five centuries. Sometimes, it reminded him of Sengoku Jidai. He had had a purpose then.

He frowned, mentally chastising himself for his straying thoughts. He was truly pathetic, wasn't he? Inuyasha suddenly felt disgusted with himself even as he dropped down from the rooftops into an alley. He had become some self-pitying fool. Where was his strength? Where was his determination? _You left it with Kagome…_ He scowled and angrily punched the wall of the alley, leaving a large hole as he dislodged his fist. He was being ridiculous!

He audibly growled at himself, his demon blood taking hold off the aggravation he was feeling and pushing him towards the instinct to go destroy something insignificant and squirming. Inuyasha returned to the rooftops and continued on his way, his blood urging him onwards.

Perhaps it was a burst of luck that his sharp ears suddenly picked up the distinct scream of a female from the edges of the city. It was all it took before he was a blur of red and white beneath the moonlight, his feet, nose, and ears all guiding him towards the source of the sound. He was upon the scene in a heartbeat, though his disappointment flared when he realized it was only a simple mugger trying to take advantage of some idiot who was walking alone at night. Of course, it just happened to be a woman. He rolled his eyes at the scene, but who was he to pass up a good beating, especially when he was in a bad mood?

Hopping down from his perch, Inuyasha landed directly behind the mugger, the displaced air enough to cause the man to turn around and see the hanyou. Inuyasha watched apathetically as the man went from surprised to annoyed to puzzled, before settling on obnoxious amusement. "What the hell are you supposed to be, dog boy?"

"If it wasn't such a big problem, I'd tear little shits like you apart," he spat out before grabbing the man one-handed and throwing him carelessly against the wall of the alley. There was a nasty cracking sound, following by a thud, but Inuyasha was unconcerned, knowing by now what amount of force would and wouldn't kill humans. At most, maybe he'd get a good concussion.

He paused to make sure the man was down for good before turning to regard the human. The woman was looking at him wide-eyed, somewhere between fear and relief, and Inuyasha felt his ears twitch in irritation.

_3… 2… 1…_

She bolted, wordlessly, flying around the corner and towards the safety of the nicer parts of the city before Inuyasha could even take a step forward. It wasn't uncommon when he was without the human illusion. Fortunately, humans of the modern world were more likely to convince themselves they had imagined the claws and fuzzy triangular ears before ever running to rally a militia.

Inuyasha sighed and flexed his claws and shoulders, feeling a satisfying pop. Unfortunately, his joints were about the only thing that felt satisfied. His blood was still pumping in his ears, too loud to ignore and by no means quelled by the quick pop-and-throw of the mugger. He needed a demon to fight; something that he could at least sink his claws into, even if it was only a lesser demon.

He took to the rooftops yet again, letting his feet take him where they willed while his eyes scanned the streets like the canine he was. It was a quiet night, but that only meant that there was mischief going on under someone's nose.

As it happened, at that moment as he hopped easily over another alley, he caught sight of something moving discreetly in the darkness, slinking as if it were stalking something up ahead. He could see the liquid grace of the movements and flashes of what he thought was a scaled body, the figure unaware as it slipped by that it was suddenly being watched.

_Demon. _

There was no doubt, and Inuyasha sprinted ahead to find what it was that the reptilian-like youkai was following.

A woman, similar to the one he had just saved, was walking alone beneath the soft glow of the street lamps, having just left behind one of the nicer apartment buildings in the suburban portion of the city. In one hand she was gripping a briefcase, and she looked to most anyone that she was walking easily, without concern, but Inuyasha could pick up the miniscule tensing of her muscles and the way she stepped just a little quicker and stilted. Somehow, she had either seen or sensed the youkai behind her.

_Well, at least this one's not a total idiot_, Inuyasha mused. However, he found his interest peaked. Despite the number of youkai working to regain superiority, youkai in general ignored humans in lieu of their own business. The only time youkai stalked unsuspecting humans, or suspecting, in this rare case, was when there was something valuable to be gained from the attack. As the youkai below him looked rather healthy and therefore in no need of a feeding, Inuyasha could only conclude that there was probably something to gain from this human.

Instead of jumping down immediately, Inuyasha followed from the roofs, watching the scene as it played out before him.

The woman was hard to make out in the dim lights of the street, even with his superior sight, but he could see when she finally began to run, his ears picking up the sound of the late-night bus arriving down the road. However, the youkai must have noticed the bus as well, as it abruptly broke away from its cover of shadows and sprinted after the woman, as fast as a serpent upon its home soil.

The youkai lunged, knocking the woman to the ground, and it was at that point that Inuyasha decided to act, leaping down from the roof and taking off as bare feet hit pavement. The woman was putting up a fight against her assailant, the youkai obviously having a hard time pinning her down long enough to get a good hold as she twisted beneath. A screeching hiss of anger came from amidst their battle before the youkai suddenly recoiled as though burned, and the girl slipped away from its grasp just as Inuyasha shouldered the demon into the brick wall of a nearby building. Hard. The youkai doubled over, but the hanyou did not give it the time to think about the attack before instinctively slicing the low-level youkai apart with his claws.

Easy in, easy out.

He took a moment to regain his composure, the blood rushing in his ears as his youkai instincts hummed happily with the kill. It was still too easy, but at least he had gotten what he wanted. It had become harder over the years to fight without his instincts flaring to life. Ever since Kagome had left… At times, even with Tetsusaiga, it had only been Sesshoumaru that had kept his youkai side under control. It had been a hard life, fighting against himself just to protect the people who were important: at one point those people being Kagome and their small band of friends, and now the humans and innocents of his home in the modern age. It had been literally at least a century since Shippou had truly required protection, and Aya and Kotan were both kept beneath a watchful eye by their father.

…He really had become obsolete…

Feeling his blood calm to its normal state, he turned to regard the human woman that he had just saved, eyes landing on her before—

"OSUWARI!"

_Fuck.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: 15, You can only guess who Inuyasha has conveniently saved, and she's not going to be happy about it. Kagome confronts Inuyasha for the first time in nearly a week, and she won't be running into his arms for once. _


	15. Pet Peeves

_Disclaimer: I'm just doing this for all my stories now: for this ENTIRE FIC, Inuyasha and all those great, wonderful, fun characters related to the story, don't belong to me. Those are all Takahashi-san's. Don't sue me. However, if anyone touches Kotan, Aya, or any original characters, you will lose vital digits. Alright then!_

**AN: ...Wow... I actually wrote something that took me less than two months to get out to you guys... Be proud of me? **

**Anyways, you'll actually start to see something of a plot come about from here on in. I've already been building up to it so far, but the big stuff starts here. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Hanyou met pavement as Inuyasha plummeted face-first into the ground, the sound of Kagome's voice still ringing in his ears even as the beads around his neck hummed in dutiful obedience. Instantly, rage and indignation swept through him at the act of being "Osuwari"ed, and as soon as the spell faded, Inuyasha was jumping to his feet and staring with wide, rage-filled eyes as Kagome, still sprawled on the ground from where she had been attacked, glared back.

"What the _fuck_ was that for, bitch!"

Kagome promptly ignored him and stood up slowly, brushing off the wrinkled and dirty business suit that she was wearing and looking around for the briefcase she had dropped, her brow creased in what he had come to identify as irritation. The motion only managed to make his own anger spike even higher, and he stomped his way over to the silent miko who insisted on ignoring him.

"Oi! Wench!" She turned away from him without acknowledging him and began to walk. Inuyasha was stunned. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going home to relax, look over my work, make myself dinner if Mama hasn't already, and then take a nice, soothing bath before bed, all of which DOES NOT INCLUDE YOU!" Kagome, who had continued to walk in a calm and steady fashion up until that point, abruptly stopped, causing Inuyasha to stumble over his own feet in his haste not to run into her, and she shouted the last part of the sentence at him, her eyes flaring dangerously. He felt his eyes widen at the outburst, rendered momentarily speechless, and Kagome took the moment to "humph" and continue on her way down the street.

Inuyasha stared dumbly after her before gathering his wits and following after.

"Oi! You shouldn't go alone! It's dangerous around here at night," he shouted at her back, cautious about following too closely this time.

"I'm sure I can manage to defend myself against all the nasty, evil demons, Inuyasha."

He scoffed. "Keh, like a minute ago when I saved your stupid ass?"

She spun and shot him with that infamous baby-killing glare, and this time Inuyasha stopped well beforehand, scowling right back at her. She seemed to appraise him as they stared each other down, until, finally, Inuyasha saw the look cool into one of bitterness.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than protect the cold-hearted bitch who ditched all her friends five hundred years ago. I'm just like Kikyou, aren't I?"

Her words stung him, throwing their argument from a week ago back in his face, as well as rubbing salt into wounds that were centuries old.

Why did she have to mention Kikyou after all this time?

Before Kagome had left and sealed the well, they had all watched as Kikyou had died in the final battle with Naraku. With everyone working together, the undead priestess had sacrificed her second life in order to purify both the completed Shikon Jewel and Naraku at the same time, and had died cradled in his own arms, turning back into the grave soil from which her false body had been created. Kagome had said little about the miko from that time onwards, and had refrained from mentioning her up until she had left for the final time by way of the BoneEater's Well.

Even so, Kikyou was always a fragile subject wherever Kagome had been concerned. It was like her secret weapon against Inuyasha, to even mention his actions or feelings towards Kikyou in the three years of their journeys.

Inuyasha stared numbly after the retreating form of the dark-haired woman, unable to respond.

Had he truly hurt her so badly with his words?

"Kagome," he called, his voice sounding foreign even to his own ears. Thankfully, something in the air halted her steps, and she waited for him to speak, her back turned her him and her head down. "Let me take you home."

He waited, and was rewarded with a slow, reluctant nod. Stepping forward, he said nothing as he picked her up bridal-style and leapt onto the rooftops, heading in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine.

* * *

She had not meant to be so cruel to him, but the moment she had acknowledged his presence Kagome had felt her own emotions spin out of control. It was like lighting a fire beneath her, she had discovered. Even since his sudden resurfacing within her life, she had been almost infuriated by his presence. Even the few times in the past two weeks that they had spoken in a civil manner, the feeling had been short-lived and she had felt a grudge begin to harden in her heart.

…Perhaps, his words to her had simply given her suppressed anger some much-needed justification.

She had not meant to sit him, or to even mention Kikyou, but she had wanted to get away from him so badly for just that moment; hurt him as much as he had hurt her the week before. Did that mean she was a horrible person?

Now, she was cradled against him like a child, her head leaning against his chest and her fingers wrapped up in the soft cloth jacket he was wearing. He had not spoken since their departure for the shrine, and Kagome doubted he would want to talk to her after the cruel way she had treated him. He had saved her unknowingly and she had thrown it back in his face over a grudge that was much, much more than a week old.

Kagome knew, in a more rational part of herself, that over the past four years she had been secretly preparing herself for such a confrontation as she had had with Inuyasha; not because she expected to ever meet him again, but because she was still waiting for some descendant to confront her with the truths of why she had suddenly disappeared from the Feudal Era one day, leaving her precious friends behind. Another part of it had simply been the guilt and contempt she held for herself. She admitted, quietly and only internally, that the things that Inuyasha had accused her of had been the same things she had been questioning since the first moment she had jumped through the well: Why had she been so eager to leave Japan behind? Why had she never even attempted to go into the well again? Why had she been so eager to push everyone aside in her mind?

Why? Why? Why? They were questions that had plagued her daily, and even in her dreams. She had woken at night, fearing that in some other time all her friends were laying dead in their graves somewhere. In her last year of high school, she had been close to nervous breakdowns out of guilt and anxiety for the people she had loved so dearly, and it had been all she could do to simply keep going. She had abandoned the people she had cared for and loved the most as an extension of her own family, and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

What kind of idiot was she?

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked, and the words were so soft that even Kagome was not positive she had actually spoken them, but Inuyasha faltered at that moment before quickly regaining his step and continuing on. When he did not reply, she looked up at him, tears suddenly pooling in her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

He frowned, a gentle change in his face. "Keh… You've got nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do," she admitted, gripping his jacket a little harder. "I've been horrible to you since… since I came back. I didn't know what to do when I saw you, and you'd been gone so long… I thought I'd never see you again after I sealed the well, and then you were there again, and I was just so angry at myself and at you suddenly reappearing back in my life, and I made you angry so that you said those things, and you were right! I was so afraid everyone was dead, and that I'd never see you again, and so I just told myself to forget everything, but you were right! I was too eager to get away. I left everyone behind! And I just- I just-" She was rambling and suddenly crying as well, and she felt his arms tighten around her, their movement slowing to a stop upon a nondescript rooftop where he lightly set her on her feet. "You never came to get me…"

He was gentle as he drew her away from his chest, clawed hands holding her shoulders firmly but carefully. Her hands continued to grapple with the fabric of his clothes, but he made no move to untangle her fingers, ducking his head into her line of sight so that she was unable to look away.

"I'm as much to blame as you, so don't go taking all of this for yourself. I was… pretty horrible to you too… I owe you an explanation, more than the ones I've given." She nodded to him, but the tears continued to flow and she stifled a sob. She could feel his fingers tense upon her shoulders. "Damnit, Kagome! Stop crying!"

Her face flushed a deeper red than her tears caused and she looked up in defiance. "I'm not crying!" Unfortunately, the words only made the tears come faster and harder, and, not knowing what else to do, Kagome threw herself at his chest and buried her face in his jacket, sobbing for all she was worth after four years of trying to put all of the pain behind her.

He was back with her, finally, after all this time. He had finally come back to get her, after all the years.

And he held her.

* * *

Kagome was asleep by the time Inuyasha arrived back at the shrine, secure in his arms as he landed on the familiar grounds. She had cried until eventually passing out in his arms, body going limp from what he could only assess as exhaustion and leaving only his own strength to support her from falling. He had been shocked with the outburst, to say the least, but had dutifully held her and carried her the rest of the way back home.

His first instinct was to jump up to her window on the second story of the house as he had always done, only to find that the window was securely locked. He reasoned that Kagome would not appreciate him breaking her window when the lights of the house were bright against the night and the television was so obviously blaring from the presence of someone in the house, so Inuyasha opted for knocking (or banging with his foot since his arms were occupied) on the door and waiting for someone to answer.

He glanced down at her in his arms, the tears still evident on her cheeks where they had tracked down and her eyes puffy and swollen even in sleep. Her braid from earlier in the day had long since fallen out since the attack, and her hair covered part of his shoulder and arm where her head rested, her face half pressed into his jacket. Unconsciously, she had kept his coat in a deathgrip since she had first latched onto him, and seemed content now to press into that very spot, drawing on his warmth during what was becoming a chilly evening. His eyes softened.

Kagome… 

Inuyasha's head snap up as he heard footsteps, the door opening a moment later to reveal Kagome's mother. She stared in confusion. "Inuyasha? …Ah! Kagome!" Her eyes locked on her daughter a moment after she noticed him, and she quickly ushered the hanyou inside, shutting the door securely behind them before aiming a worried gaze at the unconscious form of his daughter. "Did something happen? Is she alright?" Brown eyes not so different from Kagome's rose to meet his own, but Inuyasha found he could not look the older Higurashi in the eye.

"She's not hurt or anything. She just fell asleep," he half lied, hoping the explanation would suffice. There was a critical pause of silence as he could sense the woman sizing up his response, before she sighed, shaking her head.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Inuyasha. Please, take her upstairs to her room. I'm sure she's exhausted."

Inuyasha nodded and obediently walked to the stairs, Kagome securely in hand, climbing them slowly and smoothly so as not to jolt his cargo. Kagome, for her part, was fast asleep, and did not appear as though she would be waking any time soon.

He carried her to her room and allowed her feet to touch the ground in order to free a hand to pull back the covers of her bed, then scooped her back up and laid her gently down, removing her shoes and pulling the covers up around her before he retreated from her side. He paused at the doorway, glancing back, then flipped the light switch and closed the door behind him, walking back down the stairs to set her shoes in the front hall. There, he saw her mother still standing by, apparently waiting for him.

"Would you like something to eat, Inuyasha? I'm sure we have some Ramen in the cupboard." The invitation was unexpected, but Inuyasha found himself dumbly nodding in acceptance and following the softly smiling woman into the kitchen.

The house had not changed in the four years since he had been there last. Everything was positioned almost exactly as he remembered, with only a few new trinkets here or there, and the kitchen was still laid out exactly as it had been. At the prompt from the elder Higurashi, Inuyasha seated himself and watched as Kagome's mother bustled about the kitchen, preparing Ramen and making tea for herself. He fidgeted uneasily in his chair, not used to being in the house without Kagome being next to him, and furthermore uncomfortable by the presence of her mother.

"She has not done that in quite a long time… Cried herself to sleep." The words put an abrupt halt to any and all movement on his part, and Inuyasha found himself suddenly listening intently as the woman before him began to speak quietly, her back facing him.

"That first week when she was suddenly home all the time, I was so worried. She refused to eat, and she only slept when she was so exhausted from crying that she was unable to stay up any longer, only to wake screaming in the night from nightmares. At the same time, she would not tell anyone what had happened, and she refused to go to school. It was Souta who first suspected that something had happened… back then. He realized that you, Inuyasha, had not come by for a visit in all the time since she had returned. When I asked her about it, she just broke down and cried even more until she fell asleep in my arms."

She paused, her usually kind face twisted into a look of sadness.

"It is a hard thing for a mother to see her child like that, especially someone like Kagome, who is usually so energetic and determined. I could tell she was hurting, and that she missed you and her other friends very dearly, but there was nothing I could do to ease that pain. I'm sure that is a feeling we can all relate to at some point in our lives, don't you agree?" She smiled at him with that same heart-broken expression, Inuyasha's ears drooping with each word. "But, I think you can understand, then, why I chose to push her towards school. The next day, I made her go, even though she got angry at me and looked at me with tears in her eyes, asking how I could force her to go when she felt the way she did. But she went, and she came back with a few less tears in her eyes at the end of the day.

"I made her go every day, even when she did not want to, and I watched her to make sure she did her school work because I was her mother and it was my responsibility to lead her towards a better future. After awhile, the crying stopped and she was sleeping through the night without having to exhaust herself. She finished school as best she could, but it was enough, and so when she told me that she had her heart set on America – that she needed to be away from Japan, I let her go." She turned away from the stove, Ramen and tea in hand, and placed the former before him on the table. But Inuyasha simply stared at her; distress painted clearly on his face, and ignored the beloved meal before him.

Kagome had gone through all that?

Of course, Inuyasha had been present when she had come back through the well for the last time, had seen her stand outside the well house for almost fifteen minutes before moving slowly inside, but he had not allowed himself to get close enough to see her face, and the tears he had detected he had guessed were only the remnants of those from saying goodbye to them all. Afterwards, he had made it a point to stay away from almost a month so as not to gain the urge to suddenly show up and disrupt everything he had been working so hard to accomplish. He had not seen any of what her mother had just described.

Afterwards, when she had gone to America, he had wanted to follow so badly that it had taken Sesshoumaru to stop him, using force and reminding him of the duties he had to the people of his modern life. To many humans, he was now Mori Kawa, and the main source of employment for many humans and youkai alike. The people who followed him depended upon his judgments and his presence in order to decide what to do next in their line of work. For him to leave for America would have been to betray all the people that depended on him to lead. Even for Kagome, he could not betray that, and in the end reason and Sesshoumaru had won out against his will to follow and protect her.

But, now…

"I don't suppose she'll be the easiest person to get through to these days. She's built up a great deal of guilt towards herself over what happened when she sealed that well between your time and ours. I imagine it will take some time before she can really appreciate that the very things she thought were lost are actually right in front of her." Kagome's mother shook her head ruefully, her smile warming despite the gesture as she turned her gaze on him. "Please be patient with my daughter, Inuyasha. She's still a young woman and she has already done one of the hardest things she will ever do in her life. It takes a strong will to say goodbye to one's friends for the sake of others, and I do not doubt that this all still weighs heavily upon Kagome's heart. I've done what I can as her mother, I hope that I can leave the rest to you?"

It was a request, a question. Would he protect her from now on?

He looked away from her gaze, glancing out a nearby window where he could see Goshinboku in the distance against the background of the night. The great God Tree seemed so much more significant these days when he looked at it. It was the source of everything he had known for the past five hundred years, and his reason to keep living even when so many youkai and humans alike had tried to kill him off and beat him down. Once, long ago, when he had been condemned to an eternity of sleep against that tree, a 15-year-old girl from another time had come and saved his life, waking him from that sleep to a future he had never dreamed about.

Inuyasha smiled, a small quirk of the mouth.

"Keh… She never could do anything without me."

That answer seemed to serve as satisfactory, the conversation shifting towards much lighter subjects.

* * *

"So, this is where the miko lives," a voice drawled out, a figure shifting somewhere in the shadows beyond the Higurashi shrine. From where it stood, the shadow could make out figures in the brightly lit household: a woman and hanyou sitting in the kitchen, taking over food and drink, the girl resting upstairs in her bed where the same hanyou had placed her not so long ago.

"There is a powerful barrier around this shrine. It would be foolish to try and break through for the time being," another voice spoke up, lower than the first. Both glanced at the house once again, then to the massive tree in the distance that acted as guardian over the shrine itself.

"No, not right now. But there are ways to weaken barriers, and there are tricks to lure prey away from their havens. For now, it is better to bide our time while the taiyoukai and that filthy creature he calls 'brother' are still ignorant to our intentions. Hatsugaya was foolish to leave one of the youkai alive that he attacked earlier this week, so we must take advantage of the time we have left. Already now, the suspicions grow with each day, and our time draws short to move without notice. We must take advantage of that."

"Understood. Shall we go then, Daishou?"

"Yes, Let's." With that, both figures turned and leapt onto the nearest rooftops, blending instantly with the shadows of the night and disappearing as silently and invisibly as they had come.

* * *

(Okay, I lied, she ran into his arms.)

**Next Chapter: 16,** **Little by Little**_, Kagome has finally apologized to Inuyasha and it appears that they've come to a small truce. However, other factors are working behind their backs while the two struggle to come to a true understanding with each other and the past._


	16. Little by Little

AN: Whew! So, that was a pretty big break. I've got finals this week, which aren't too bad. All the really busy stuff is out of the way, so hopefully I'll be able to get back to writing in a more normal fashion. I just had the two months from Hell, especially the last three weeks of it, so writing will be a nice change of pace for me.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

_The night was darker than most as she stared up into the sky… at least she thought it was night. Somehow, the world appeared to be stuck in some warped form of twilight, the sky looking as though covered by a dark, artificial film that was characteristic of looking through sunglasses, while still managing to seem almost metallic to the eyes that gazed upon it. The air was thick with the feeling of what she had always associated as the cover of night, and yet something still nagged at her mind, telling her that this was not so. _

_She turned, trying to take in other aspects of her surroundings that might confirm or reject her assumptions, finding herself in the middle of what she thought to be a park. She was standing upon a stone walkway: the bike and walking path that most people used for their daily exercises before or after work. The smooth stone felt cool beneath her bare feet – where were her shoes again? – and there was an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility in the spot where she stood beneath that strange sky. There was no one else around that she could see, and nothing of the city sounds that she expected to hear. It was almost as if… as if… what? …What had she been thinking about again? _

_Her mind blanked, leaving her groping after the fleeting thoughts. _

How strange…

_Suddenly, a streetlamp beside her flickered in the half-night, catching her eye and forcing her to turn towards the source. She realized distantly that she was actually standing in the midst of the shaft of light, her skin all but glowing with the artificial rays. Had she been standing here a moment ago? She was not sure… _

_The lamp flickered again, and this time what caught her attention was movement down the pathway from her: bodies twisting and turning amidst each other. They were all but shadows from where she stood, but she could swear she recognized a familiar flash of red and silver as the leaping figures flitted beneath their own lamp farther on. There was no one else around that she could see, so she decided to quench the sudden curiosity that gripped her body by approaching the moving shadow-people. _

"_--------?" Her voice sounded hollow to her ears, as though she were underwater. As soon as she spoke, she could not remember what she had said, but continued to move forward as though nothing were wrong. In the back of her mind, something was screaming._

_She moved closer, but the shadows did not clear. Suddenly, she was running towards them, frantic but silent. One of the shadows stopped and called out to her, telling her to stop, to stay back, but she kept running, trying to reach him. –_Him_?—Everything inside of her told her she had to reach him! She had to touch him, see him! _

_The images were becoming clearer as she ran, at least one of them was. Where had the other shadow gone? It did not matter, as the promise of a red-clothed figure waiting for her, face ablur and arms outstretched in anticipation. She felt joy and relief wash over her, even as the black of the night suddenly solidify and crashed down around them like a tidal wave. In a second, the figure was washed from sight and she was alone again. _

"_--------! Where are you? --------!" Her throat was hoarse from screaming, her voice a vain rasp. Where had he gone? Where was _she_? "--------!" _

_Panic gripped her chest and squeezed. She was alone. She was alone again, on her own, and he had not come. He had always said he would come! Where was he? He had always protected her before! He had always been there! He had always come to get her when she was gone to long! Where was he? _

_Tears were coursing down her cheeks now, feeling hot against her cheeks where nothing else registered on her skin. _

_She was alone. He had left her all alone. …No, wait, that wasn't right, was it? _She_ had left _him._ Oh God, oh God! What had she done? It was all her fault! It was her fault! Oh God, oh God! _

"_--------!" Her voice was silent to her ears even as she screamed herself mute. He couldn't hear her from so far away! She had wandered too far! How would he ever find her? HOW? _

_Without warning, the world around her went white. For one agonizing moment, she was blinded with the light. _

_And then it cleared, and she could see him before her, smiling that cocky, arrogant smile. The others were with him, smiling as well, though something was peculiar about them all. There was an unease that came with those smiles. _

_She tried to clear the tears from her eyes, but they just kept falling: an eternal cascade. Instead, she moved closer, reaching for them; reaching for _him

_And then there was red; Bodies, surrounded by red, flooding past her feet and staining her shoes. There was someone else in the distance, standing over the corpses and watching her with cruel, mocking eyes. She could have sworn she heard laughing. Amidst it all, a pair of golden pools stared up at her from the floor, lackluster and glazed over so that they would never again shine just for her. _

_She screamed.

* * *

_

"_Inuyasha_!" Kagome all but threw herself from her bed with the force her body exerted in waking from the dream. The scream that tore from her lips scored her throat as soon as it was rendered, leaving her gasping and coughing even while tears blurred her vision to the point where she was unable to see anything. She noted that she was on the floor, tangled in her blankets, but the knowledge was pushed aside in light of the strangled cry that she next uttered as she doubled over, sobbing bitterly into the carpet.

"Idiot." All at once she was in his arms, crushed against his cotton-clad chest in a gentle but firm embrace that held her, blankets and all.

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm here. Go back to sleep, it's late."

She had not dreamed like that in a long time; not since she was a teenager, just finishing high school and mourning the loss of her family back in the feudal era. Back then it had taken months before she could sleep completely through the night without dreaming of gruesome deaths for her friends, but since then her sleep had been mostly without incident. This dream, however, was worse than any she had encountered before, and far more puzzling. Kagome could only grope for the fabric of the hanyou's t-shirt and attempt to calm the tremors in her body.

He stood and stepped up onto the mattress of her bed, turning his back to the wall and sitting down cross-legged before lowering her into his lap. Unbidden, he cradled her against him and she settled there without protest, content to leech on his warmth and presence. It did not even occur to her to ask why he was in her room so late at night, or where he had been that he had come to her so quickly. There was only the smell of him and the feel of his body so close to hers. She missed nights like these, and only wished they were sitting beside a campfire, weary and upset from a battle with Naraku, or perhaps an argument they had endured over Kikyou. All at once, she realized how very far away those days were now.

She had endured four years of crippling loneliness of her own making, and yet here he was, undeterred. He was the one constant in her life.

"Inuyasha?"

"What, wench?"

"I'm glad you're here now."

"…Keh."

Kagome smiled lazily, the memory of the dream slowly fading in her new reverie, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha stirred as the first of the sun's rays brushed across his eyes, flexing stiff muscles as his mind readjusted itself to the morning. His eyes opened slowly, gazing across the room languidly and eying Goshinboku from his seat against the wall of Kagome's bedroom. He felt relaxed for the first time in… years. Not necessarily healthy and bursting with life – he had just spent the night locked in a sitting position against a wall of plaster, unable to fully move and shift throughout the night due to the human still nestled in his rather numb arms – but calm and content nevertheless. Those eyes that had moments before looked upon the godtree shifted to gaze down at the bundle of blankets and hair that resided against him.

She had worried him. Worse then ever before, he had been concerned for her (not that he would ever admit it). The previous night had simply seemed to go from bad to worse for the young miko in his arms, and Inuyasha could not help but blame himself in part.

"_That first week when she was suddenly home all the time, I was so worried. She refused to eat, and she only slept when she was so exhausted from crying that she was unable to stay up any longer, only to wake screaming in the night from nightmares. At the same time, she would not tell anyone what had happened, and she refused to go to school. It was Souta who first suspected that something had happened… back then. He realized that you, Inuyasha, had not come by for a visit in all the time since she had returned. When I asked her about it, she just broke down and cried even more until she fell asleep in my arms."_

Kagome had suffered because of him and he had been too blind to see it at the time. That knowledge alone hurt him.

He had spent some hours after that initial conversation with her mother discussing many things, from Kagome's work as a physical therapist to the Higurashi family itself and what had happened with the family in the time since he had last spoken to them intimately. He had learned a great deal. Souta was coming close to graduation and looking forward to the prospect of college, perhaps in America like Kagome. He wanted to work in criminal investigations, particularly on cold and unsolved cases involving the supernatural. Apparently, the younger Higurashi had a sharp eye for the youkai cover-ups that plagued the current Japanese society.

Kagome's grandfather was still a resident in the household, but was getting on in age and was more often than not (supposed to be) confined to his bed in current days. Of course, that only meant that he tried to be even more active than when Kagome was fifteen and often suffered the consequences that came with that activity. Buyo, the overweight cat inhabiting the Higurashi household, was also still lolling about, as fat and lazy (and irritating; he had almost tripped Inuyasha five times that night alone) as ever.

He had also spoken some about his own situation, describing and trying to explain all at once his relationship to Sesshoumaru and his current work underneath his older half-brother. Of course, he had made it _quite_ clear that he simply took charge of one aspect of the business, and was certainly not answerable to the taiyoukai in any way. He was showing pity and filling some free time, nothing else. A hanyou had to do something in such as crappy world as this one, after all, and if Sesshoumaru insisted on playing around with his little corporation—Er, well, anyways…

A clawed hand rose to brush back strands of black hair from the face of the sleeping miko, his eyes softening as he looked upon her.

No matter what had happened, it had been far too long and Kagome had suffered more than he could have ever imagined. Even now she was not free of it, if her dream had been any indication. After her mother had gone to bed he had escaped up to her room and sat in the windowsill to watch over her. It had not been long before she had started to mumble and turn in her sleep, putting him on alert from the beginning. When she had screamed and tumbled from the bed, he had been off the sill and at her side in an instantly, holding her before he even knew what he was doing. It was pure instinct that had led him to let her fall asleep in his lap, protecting her like he had always promised to do, and he had been happy to have her there. He had spent the rest of the night in a half-sleep against the wall, watching over her.

He had not wanted these things for her. He had thought that in sealing the well she would find happiness in her world, perhaps a human husband that would not force her into danger at every bend and who could provide a life in her time instead of a split between two. He had hoped that she would be happy to put the strife and heartache of the Sengoku Jidai behind her; imagined that Naraku's absence would somehow ease her mind and allow her to move on. Kagome had always been the strongest of them, at least in his own mind, so it had seemed only logical that she continue on without her life as thought it had never been interrupted.

That had apparently not been the case, and he had not seen it until it was too late to take it back.

Inuyasha sighed quietly, running his hand through her hair one last time before gently lowering her from his lap onto the mattress. She murmured sleepily to herself in response and rolled over in order to hug her newfound pillow. He rose and stepped from the bed silently, pulling the covers up around her and making sure she was warm before allowing himself the pleasure of stretching, popping out the kinks in his back and neck as he stepped stiffly towards the doorway. He paused at the doorway, unwilling to simply leave her there alone to wake up without him.

"Inuyasha?" Well, that solved that problem…

She looked up at him from her pillow, brown eyes bleary in the morning light as she wiped at them with one hand. He smirked to her.

"Yeah?"

"…Did you stay with me the whole night?"

"…Yeah." A small, sweet smile crossed her lips, the gesture accentuated with her state of exhaustion so that it made his entire face soften, just for her.

"I'm so glad…" she mumbled, falling back to sleep as quickly and quietly as she had awoken. That was the second time she had told him she was glad for his presence, and Inuyasha could not help but feel a swell of pride with those words.

"Me too."

He retreated from her room, closing the door dutifully behind him and heading down the stairs towards the front door. Years ago he would have simply taken the window and gone to perch in Goshinboku until she woke, but for once he brushed away the instinctual habit, opting for the path by which he had entered the house. He was surprised to once again find Kagome's mother waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

He glanced around the hall nervously, looking for something to focus on besides the older woman. In the back of his mind, he realized he had just spent the night in Kagome's room. With Kagome. Alone. Though that had never been an issue back in Sengoku Jidai, he had learned over the years that it was not considered proper or conventional for a boy to "sleepover" with a girl unless they were married… Whoops.

"'Mornin'," he muttered, averting his eyes as she smiled warmly at him. Inwardly, he scowled. The entire family (accept for the crazy grandfather) shared that stupid, disarming smile that always made him worry for some vital part of his body. Smiles like that had once preceded a viciously hated word that had forced Inuyasha face-first into all kinds of surfaces. Not that Kagome's mother had the power, but still…

"Would you like to stay for breakfast? Kagome has an early day with work, I'm sure she would like the company." He blinked. He had not expected that.

He explored the possibility in sincerity for a quick moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I've got things to do before work." She nodded gently, understanding, and turned from the hall, apparently finished. What she had been looking for, he could only fathom.

He headed towards the doorway without another word and slid it open, about to leave when he heard her voice again.

"Inuyasha." He halted and glanced back, one hand on the doorframe. She was smiling kindly at him, all traces of mischief gone for an expression he could only explain as motherly. "I'm glad that my daughter had the chance to meet someone like you."

Unsure of what to say in response, the hanyou merely nodded respectfully to her before closing the door behind him and taking off towards home. He ran with all his strength, feeling suddenly revitalized and energetic, taking the rooftops three at a time across the city. For once in a long while, he enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair and past his face, the way his feet barely had to touch the surface of the roof before he was off again. It was true he could not fly upon a cloud such as Sesshoumaru, but he found this far more relaxing and exhilarating than using any other form of transportation.

He had never imagined the night would turn out the way it had. For the first time in five hundred years, she had needed him –_wanted_ him there. She had curled into him as though they had never been apart, content to sleep in his arms and let him chase away the nightmares. It was a better drug in his system than any he had ever seen a junkie take, making every nerve in his body tingle with the afterthought of her.

For a few, short minutes it felt as though the world were right and he was back in the feudal age of his lifetime, running to see Kagome at her school and steal her away from the plague of that 'Hobo' guy and his stupid gifts. In spite of himself, Inuyasha smirked, landing just then in front of his ocean-side condo.

He entered with little pretense, throwing his keys down on the countertop and glancing around for any signs of Shippou within the rather vast apartment. His nose told him the kit had not returned last night, leaving him to conclude that he was still playing the cold-shoulder game and hiding out at Sesshoumaru's. Well, that was fine for the time being.

He glanced over at his answering machine, sitting on the opposite side of the counter. The red light was blinking with the number '3', telling him someone had called since the previous night. He scrutinized the machine, considering checking the message, before shrugging and neglecting the modern contraption. Instead, he headed for his bedroom, stripping off his clothes and tossing them haphazardly aside as he went. By the time he had reached the bathroom, he was able to step into the shower without pause and turn on the water, soaking himself beneath the fine spray of indoor plumbing. He stood that way for several minutes, letting the water fall across his skin in waves while reveling in the feel of it.

He had found out many new things about himself with the coming of the modern age: he hated baths with a passion and had often refused to even bathe Aya as a baby due to the pool of water he was supposed to put her in. However, he adored standing showers, especially the kind with high pressure and water that could scalding a human's skin with ease (or freeze it, depending on his mood). He disliked buses, but could handle them when he needed to, but absolutely loathed cars (one reason why he was so averted to Sesshoumaru's collection of them). Hairdressers scared him, and the first one that had tried to coax him into a haircut while in hanyou form had almost lost her scissor fingers in the attempt.

Telephones was convenient to him, and let him insult people without having to deal with the consequences of saying it to their faces, namely when it came to Sesshoumaru. Cellphones were even better, though it was easy for him to crush the small devices when he became angry over a conversation. His answering machine was the bane of his existence. Dishwashers were surprisingly helpful to own, and he liked to cook for himself when no one was around and then use said dishwasher. Washing machines fell in the same line as dishwashers, though were less helpful for his clothes, which were often too torn of bloodied to rescue with a good cleaning. For the rips, he had Shippou, who had learned to sew from Sango and Kaede back in the feudal era. Inuyasha often teased him for it, but he was silently grateful for the kit's expertise.

He was a good father. Or, at least Shippou had survived the years alone with him. After Kagome had left, he had raised the kit in her stead, watching out for him and teaching him the things youkai should know. He had brought Shippou on his first hunt, showed him how to use his claws, and even helped him discover his own unique talents as a youkai. The first time Shippou had transformed into full demonic form, Inuyasha had felt a fatherly pride like no other. Shippou was, essentially, his son. At least it felt that way to him. Sure, he fought with him as much as he ever had, but at the end of the day it had been he, Inuyasha, whom the kit had run to for help and comfort, especially after Sango and Miroku had died. Shippou was his responsibility, and he was prone to think that he had done a rather decent job in raising the kitsune.

He reached for the unscented shampoo and began washing his hair, carefully avoiding his ears so that the soap would not run down into them.

What else?

Sesshoumaru was still an asshole (not that he really had to learn that part). But he was a useful asshole. Grudgingly, Inuyasha also admitted that he was a rather ingenious asshole. The taiyoukai had quick, effective solutions to most everything while Inuyasha was still pondering the problem itself. However, part of that was only because of Rin. The brat had grown up strong and intelligent, quiet but sharp, and almost sickeningly kind. She did not have the explosive attitude that Kagome had, but was instead subtler with her threats and feelings. Often, Inuyasha had seen her bottle and restrain her feelings until she had suffered moments of insane emotional breakdown that came and went a quickly as one could blink. They were few and far between, but they were there. The hanyou often hypothesized that it was Rin's humanity that brought Sesshoumaru down the earth and forced him to relent when he normally would not have. The two balanced one another, read each other without ever saying a word. He would never say it or even hint at it, but Inuyasha was envious of the relationship. No one had ever looked at him the way the brat looked at his brother. No one except Kagome…

He wiped those thoughts from his mind as he washed the shampoo from his hair. Whatever Kagome had felt back then, and whatever he might have felt for her --it was all something they now had the time to figure out. They had a lifetime, and he would be damned if he would waste it.

Shutting off the water, he wrung out his hair into the basin of the shower before opening the glass door and stepping into the steamed air of the bathroom. He retrieved a towel from a rack near the shower, shaking off as he did so, before wrapping the soft fabric around himself.

Oh, yes, that was another thing: cotton towels and silk sheets were a blessing.

He dressed quickly, ignoring the layer of moisture that caused the modern t-shirt and jeans to stick to him, and once again headed out into the kitchen area and living room, this time making a beeline for the answering machine. He pressed the button and turned away from the evil contraption in order to draw a glass of water from the tap, listening with one ear.

"_Yo, dog-turd, I heard about you fucking around with Kagome. I should come over there a beat the shit out of you for making my woman cry like that, you bast—Ayame! What are you—Hey! Hey!"_

"_Inuyasha_?" The hanyou smirked to himself as he heard Kouga cursing in the background of the message, Ayame's voice taking over. "_I'm sorry to hear about the fight between you and the miko. Don't worry about anything over here, Kouga won't interfere with _YOUR_ woman, _WILL_ he_?" There was a pause, most likely a moment where Ayame was eyeing her mate dangerously. Finally, he heard a mumble of defeat and snorted. "_Sorry again. Hope everything turns out good for you guys. Later_!" Inuyasha all but died laughing as the machine beeped and switched over to the next message.

"_You will remove your kit from my household before the end of this day, half-breed_." Beeep. Ah, yes, Sesshoumaru's exciting messages. Apparently, Shippou's sulking was starting to annoy the taiyoukai. Distantly, Inuyasha considered leaving the kitsune there for another night, then decided against the idea. He would never hear the end of it if he left Shippou there after a direct call from his brother. Inuyasha sighed and took a sip of his water, listening for the final message.

"_Mori-san, we have some problems._" Suikata. Shit.

Growling and not even bothering to listen to the rest of the message, Inuyasha slammed down his glass and was out the door in no time, summoning up Shippou's illusion charm as he went so that he was soon Mori Kawa once again.

Well, there went his good day…

* * *

**Next Chapter: 17, Puzzle Pieces**, _Life falls into a routine for Kagome finally as she is able to move into her new apartment, but there are other factors working against her now that even she is unaware of. _


	17. Puzzle Pieces

AN::Whistles innocently: Hey, 5 months isn't TOO bad! ...Maybe... Hehe... Sorry guys... :Sigh:

Either way, here's Chapter 17. This is where this fic is going to start getting a little more serious and also where it might end up getting its rating changed, depending on how violent the battles might get and such. There's actually going to be a decent SL forming! Yay! So, enjoy the chapter and try not to murder me for the freakish delay, even though I deserve it!

* * *

Chapter 17

"Souta, hold it—No! No, sideways, like—yeah! Yeah, like that! …Okay, now let's see… I think it just… OW! (&#)(! You DROPPED it! You dropped it on my foot!"

"Sorry! I'm just one guy, Sis!"

"Just- just put it down—GENTLY."

Kagome sighed in both relief and exasperation as her younger brother did as she asked, making sure to ease down her own side of the heavy chest onto the floor of the small but spacious apartment complex. That done, she collapsed into the plush recliner shoved against one wall of the living room and pulled off her sandal to examine her wounded foot.

_Oh, _that's_ gonna cause a bruise_, she grumbled to herself, wincing as she gingerly touched the offending area. The chest had left a rather obvious impression of itself upon her skin, even through the tough exterior of her sandal.

Since early that morning she and Souta had been attempting to move her furniture between the Higurashi Shrine and her new apartment while making sadly frequent trips to various stores for everything between a couch and a new bed frame for the American mattress Kagome clung to from her time in America. Sadly, Queen-sized Americanized beds were not made to fit into Japanese-styled apartments, forcing them to buy a completely segmented box spring frame. Half the day had been spent on the bed itself, which was now snuggly fit into her bedroom and effectively covered in boxes and junk of all kinds.

A month had passed since she had first found the fortunate apartment complex, which was truly more of a duplex—something not easy to find in the cramped streets of Japan, and she was finally able to move in. The previous residents had taken immaculate care of the amazingly roomy living space, and once moving out a week ago had left it cleaner than any apartment she had ever seen in America. Discussing this with her mother, they had decided together that Kagome would only take the most basic and necessary of her possessions from the Shrine and use most of what she had kept and shipped over from college to furnish the new apartment. This left her room at the shrine virtually untouched.

However, the issue with the plan, which Kagome realized far too late, was that they were forced to dig out much of her American furniture from its storage space in one of the larger sheds of the Shrine—a task that was no small feat considering the amount of objects stuffed into a rather cramped space, as well as the size of Souta's car, which was the unsuspecting vessel of their travel. She had already promised her first born to her brother in return for the damage done to her previous vehicle during the move. Not only this, but it seemed that much of the foreign furniture was not suitable for the space of the apartment, despite its generous size in comparison to other Japanese apartments. Much of it would have to be sold –if that were possible—and replaced with more Japanese-friendly substitutes, which was already hurting Kagome's bank account. For now, all of her boxes and belongings were crammed into every possible corner of the apartment, leaving almost no room to maneuver and making it impossible to even see the floor except in patches. Trying to wade through the mess was already a nightmare, and she did not even dare think of the time it would take for her to organize it all.

It was like the Sengoku Jidai ten-fold for all the frustration she felt.

Sighing again, Kagome looked dejectedly around the disastrous room and then up at her brother, who smiled apologetically. Her head drooped in defeat.

"Come on, Souta, I'll finish the rest tomorrow. Let's go find something to eat." Her brother nodded his assent, pushing the boxes still stashed in the outer hallway into the apartment so that Kagome could lock the door behind them. Then, they ventured downstairs and out of the building, Kagome directing them down the street toward a small café and bistro on the corner.

In all, the day had not been a loss, simply exhausting. All her boxes and clothes had been moved to the apartment (save a few she reserved until she could be fully settled), her clothes now trapped in the closet of her bedroom where many of the boxes her stashed. At this point, it was impossible for her to sleep in her apartment. Much of the furniture could be taken care of at a later time, and what was already in the apartment was more than adequate: mainly her bed, couch, kitchen table and chairs. It was enough. Desks and dressers were not wholly necessary as she could always keep supplies stored in their boxes for the time being. Now, it all just needed to be organized and put away within the apartment itself.

Either way, it was a large task and she was only one person. Had it always been this difficult to move into a new apartment? She couldn't remember anymore.

They reached the café and Souta wandered off to find a table in what was a rather busy establishment while Kagome ordered for both of them. By the time she had settled beside him with their tray, all the adrenaline that had kept her lifting and walking throughout the day had ebbed away, leaving her feeling tired and drained. They ate in virtual silence, neither willing to break the comfort of their quiet by exerting any effort.

Finished, they returned to the outside of the apartment and Kagome hugged her brother, sending him off in his car with a weary smile and claiming she would perhaps take the train home to the shrine or else stay the night in the apartment on the floor (if she could clear a patch).

As he drove off, she felt strangely empty.

* * *

Night fell slowly, leaving Kagome immersed in the dark and too lazy to try and fish out the single lamp buried somewhere amidst the boxes and plugged into a socket. She had since pulled forth a mass of blankets from one of the many brown prisons and was sprawled out on the floor, staring at the dark ceiling and waiting to simply fall asleep where she lay. Her thoughts wandered away from her as she did.

The month had seemed to fly by, as had her entire time while being back in Japan. Her work at Taisho Corporations had begun to pick up as she met and began to see patients regularly. Most were closed off and loathe to talk about their problems with her at first, but slowly opened as they realized she had no intention of exploiting or mocking them. Much of what had happened to them was usually a result of the dangers of their jobs, their reluctance to speak arising from their resistance to exposing their positions in the company. Kagome had been surprised with the sheer amount of loyalty found among the employees of Taisho Corp. to their employer, but found herself reassured and warmed by it despite the difficulties such a loyalty caused to her.

Other patients were very open about their accidents and injuries toward her, smiling and talking pleasantly with her as she worked them through their background. Though provided with their files, Kagome was finding it much easier to simply scrap the previous notes and start from scratch. Some were eager to jump right back into previous routines they had followed with former PTs, making sessions entertaining and lively for Kagome. With these patients, time flew by and made her new job seem like more than endless paperwork (which is what the first week truly had been). It was relaxing to actually be working with her patients through the pain and irritation of workout regimes and counseling sessions. She enjoyed these patients immensely.

Then there were the patients who were outright hostile: men, women, and children all who were prone to lashing out at her both physically and verbally. These patients she could handle, but at times she had been more than wary of what they could do to her. Fortunately, Taisho-san never seemed to be very far on the days when these patients were present, and more often than not his simple presence put them at ease. It was tiring, if nothing else.

However, despite the personalities of her patients, Kagome had been surprised at the sheer number of them and the rapid increase since she had begun. The influx had been incredible and, she discovered after shifting through old records, almost three times even the highest rates in the past histories of the company in the past three weeks alone. Whatever was going on outside of Taisho Corp. was hitting the company and its employees hard.

Knowing it was doing her no good, Kagome grumbled incoherently to herself and rolled over on to her side, prepared to try and force some sleep upon body when she heard a banding knock on the door. Despite the boxes, Kagome was able to see the sliver of lighting peaking from beneath the front door of the apartment, the light broken by two shadows that were quite obviously feet. Puzzled, Kagome rose and picked her way towards the door in the darkness, managing to slam her shin against a low table just as she reached for the door.

"Ow! For the love of—Oh!"

"Kagome?"

She startled as she drew back the door, still rubbing her shin before looking up. Surprised brown clashed with curious amber-gold and she blinked, her body freezing as her mind blanked.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She stared at the hanyou standing before her, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that she was still not quite used to, her ears hidden beneath a baseball cap. He opened his mouth to speak, jaw working before shutting abruptly. He looked like a deer in headlights. Had she not been so dumbfounded Kagome might have giggled.

"I… uh... Your mother said you were here. Keh, what did you do to yourself now, Wench?" She blinked and glanced down at the same time that he did, realizing she was still rubbing her shin.

"Oh… I… There's a mess and it's dark, so… Do you want to come in?"

He didn't respond, so she moved aside to allow him entrance and watch as the silver-hair boy picked his way into the mess and dark that was her apartment.

The past month had been an awkward time between them. Everything she had suffered through after sealing the well had been revealed to him by her mother, and it had taken Kagome some time to adjust to it all, as well as to the admissions on Inuyasha's part that he truly had thought her better off the entire time. After waking alone that morning, Inuyasha had returned the following day and rather forcefully sat her down for a 'talk' –which, of course, meant a tearful argument that ended in his frustrated yelling for her to stop crying and her leaving his eating the dirt in the shrine's gardens. However, life had suddenly seemed to return to normal with that. Suddenly, Shippou had begun to frequent the Shrine for dinner; introducing himself to her family and acting every bit the kit he had been 500 years ago (except with about five more feet on her height and a sense of humor that proved he had spent far too much time beside Inuyasha). Shippou and Souta had struck up an instant friendship that warmed her heart.

Consequently, Shippou's presence had caused Inuyasha to be dragged along an –on a few choice occasions—Kei and Yuushiko. These dinners more often than not resulted in vicious joking and insults, not to mention constant bouts of physical violence (namely due to Kei's busy hands being too close and friendly with Kagome's backside for either her OR Inuyasha). It was like the Sengoku Jidai had suddenly come home to her, and the presence of her friends –both old and new—kept her happier than she had been in four years.

However, the entire situation left her considering and wary over where exactly she fit in with Inuyasha and this new life of his. He seemed happy, and yet Sesshoumaru's words kept returning to her.

"_Inuyasha is not the type to classify as 'happy'. He is still living. He raised the kit. For a half-breed, he has surpassed most of his kind." "…Inuyasha has been restless."_

Was he happy? Did he really want to be around her? She still questioned so much, but in the end he was there, beside her, acting as if they had never been separated. In a sense, they really hadn't been.

Following him into the room, Kagome watched the shadowy outline of his back as he searched for a light, grumbling to himself. Involuntarily, she smiled.

Despite what had happened or the years that had passed, Inuyasha was still Inuyasha. He had grown enough to look older than her by perhaps a year or two, the maturity somehow making him even more handsome than he had been as a teenager (in hanyou years, of course). His body as well, thought it had been toned and broad before, seemed to have filled out in a manner that could only happen through the transition of boyhood to a man. He looked good to her, better even, and she was amazed by the subtle yet seemingly inconsequential changes in him. He thought things out more now, was more responsible, but at the same time still held a gentle innocence to his personality that had always endeared her to him. Time had been kind to her hanyou.

She was still watching him as he finally located the sole lamp in the room, approaching from his side as he bent to flip the switch. Unfortunately, she had forgotten the hazards of the unkempt apartment.

"Oh, good, you found it! I had no idea—Eep!" She squeaked in alarm as she stumbled over one of the boxes strewn around the room, pitching violently forward and bruising the same shin yet again even as her arms flailed for something to hold on to.

The light flashed on in the same moment he turned towards her and leapt forward, catching her firmly against him and attempting to steady both of them together. The motion proved to only force them to both tilt backwards and land with a heavy thud against the closest wall, right beside the newly lit lamp.

It was some moments before Kagome yanked herself from the daze of falling, head snapping upwards to find herself staring into the deep pools of his eyes. She could feel the blood rush forward to her cheeks and watched as his own face quickly mimicked hers. For a few lost seconds, they merely stared at each other.

He smelled good, like fresh air and pine trees even after all the years…

Kagome jerked backwards and out of her reverie, startling herself into reality before clearing her threat and looking away to hide her furious blush. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Inuyasha doing the same, his face covered in mute surprise.

"So," she started, the word drawn out and slow, "was there something specific you needed, or…? I mean, it's a long way to get here from your condo and all…" She glanced at him, attempting to bide time for her blood to ease and her racing heart to calm. Tellingly, he crossed his arms and turned his head further away from her, a blush betraying him as it spread across his cheeks.

"Keh… I had something to do. I figured I might as well come see what kind of place you were going to hole yourself up in."

_Hole herself_—"_HOLE_ myself up in? What do you mean by that?"

Any pleasantness on his features disappeared into a scowl. "Nothin', wench…"

"No, I want to know! I don't 'hole myself up'!"

"Keh…"

"Inuyasha…" Her voice dropped, warning him of the consequences. His scowl peaked in depth and he burst to his feet, throwing up his hands.

"I just came to see yeh, alright!" Not bothering to wait for her reply, he attempted to (poorly) wade his way back through the sea of boxes, flustered and red. However, the endeavor only served to entangle him further into the mess that was her apartment until he stumbled and nearly tripped to a halt, his legs closed in by the piles of boxes and belongings. Finding himself irreparably stuck, he simply huffed and stood there, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, refusing to look at her. Kagome blinked.

"Oh… well… um…"

"Keh…" They settled into an awkward silence. Unfortunately, this seemed to be the result of their verbal battles of late and the silence left Kagome feeling vulnerable and embarrassed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Huh?"

"A walk—you want to take one?" It was the only thing she could think of, smiling sheepishly at him from across the room.

He glanced back, eyeing her carefully with an expression she could not begin to read, before nodding quietly. "…Yeah, sure…"

* * *

They walked quietly through the streets, neither speaking, halfway between peaceful and wary. Even in the modern age, it was hard for Inuyasha to train himself to be at ease when walking in the night, and the same was true for Kagome if her constant glances into dark alleys were any indication. It was not that neighborhood was bad, simply that old habits died hard. And, for some reason, this night felt tense and dangerous, even in the mild weather. As soon as they had stepped outside, it was as though the world had shifted and tilted to an unnerving angle. The hanyou felt the sensation of eyes following his back as they walked.

Though the hour was not late, there were only a few stragglers outside with them: a couple walking hand-in-hand; children running home after a day of playing; a businessman arriving home from long hours of work. It was a typical day, and yet…

"Do you feel something… weird?" At the very moment he heard Kagome's voice, the scent of stale, metallic air hit his nose on the wind. He tensed beside her, unconsciously stepping in front of her as he tapped into his senses and began to search the area. The night was deep around them despite the streetlights, almost unnaturally so, and Inuyasha could feel his skin crawl, the hairs on his neck going rigid. Any awkwardness felt in the apartment moments ago was lost to old habits and a sense of responsibility towards the safety of the miko.

"Stay behind me," he ordered in a half-whisper, his arm moving outwards to guide her further back. Kagome obeyed with a silent nod. He knew the look she had in her eyes without ever turning: steely, determined, but worried. He could smell her alarm and feel that miniscule increase of warmth across his back as she drew close to him, a hand reaching out to brush the back of his shirt so that only the very tips of her fingers were in contact. Somewhere inside, his sense of pride and dominance –the need to protect—swelled, heightening his senses until—

"Down!" The attack came almost quicker than he could follow, forcing him to tear them both to the side and down against the pavement as energy erupted around them and tore up the concrete where they had stood like it was paper.

He was up instantly, Kagome with him, and dodging another blast before he could reorient himself to find the source, this time shoving Kagome in the opposite direction. Predictably, the shots continued to follow him as he jumped away, eyes and ears searching frantically. The attacks seemed to be coming from all directions, making it impossible to track one before another nearly skinned his back. The metallic scent hovered, but seemed to surround him more than it wafted in. His mind spun, unable to grab a firm hold. Where was it coming from? Where—

Laughter struck him, the faintest whisper, and Inuyasha pivoted towards the sound, claws brandished as he leapt up onto a high-lipped rooftop.

"Got you, you bast—Argh!" He was crushed to the ground, the wind knocked from his lungs without warning while his face was buried in the pavement. Suddenly, it felt as though his spine was being bent in half, every part of his body pinned down to the ground by pressure. He struggled against the force, only to be slammed right back into place as soon as his chest rose above the ground. He could feel the fabric of his shirt tearing with the exertion, wounds opening along his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's shriek reached the ears of the struggling hanyou like a hundred chimes sounding at once, and from his flattened position on the roof Inuyasha could see pink light explode outwards in the streets below, lighting the evening sky with the brilliance of miko powers. His body tensed, and he struggled harder against his restraints, forgetting his own endeavor in the light that she was in trouble. However, any semblance of rational thought was driven from his mind when she screamed again, his back going numb and blood running in rivulets across his skin and down his sides as he struggled. Gashes began to tear across his sides as he fought, running across his ribs in streaks. Unknowingly, his eyes began to bleed red.

He had promised her long ago that he would protect her. She was his to look after, to guard. He had lost failed that promise 500 years ago when he had let her slip away from him through a portal to another world, and again four years ago when he had let her fall into a depression she should have never faced because of him. He had failed her too many times. He would NOT do it again!

With a third scream, this one of fury, his vision went white, and suddenly Inuyasha was no longer restrained at all, but plummeting towards the street with crimson eyes boring into the back of a dark figure wrestling with the miko in the streets below. Kagome was immersed in the light of her purification powers, teeth grit and cheek scrapped and bloody as she fought against the figure, but her attacker seemed to be unaffected by her abilities, forcing her down to the street with ease. Their hands were intertwined, arms outstretched and palms flat as both fought for control of the situation, but it was obvious that Kagome was quickly losing as something akin the Naraku's miasma dripped from the brandished claws of her assailant, burning her skin as it fell on her face and neck.

That was all Inuyasha saw as he bodily slammed himself into the figure, his own claws jamming forward with all the force he possessed until he felt the satisfaction of flesh ripping and giving way, ribs audibly cracking beneath his thrust and collapsing like dominoes. Together, they tumbled to the side, the figure ripped free from Kagome and now struggling against the hanyou even with his hand buried in its chest.

They rolled, fighting for dominance over each other. At some point, Inuyasha ripped his claws free of the chest cavity and attempted to plunge them into what he now realized was a cloaked face, only to have his wrist caught and crushed beneath an iron grip. He was far too gone in the fight to even register the pain that should have been shooting through his arm. Instead, he jerked to the side, forcing the cloaked figure beneath him and pinning it between his knees, one hand raised to strike as the other clutched what must have been a throat through the fabric of the cloak. He found himself staring down into a black void, with only a fanged, smiling mouth visible to him. Inuyasha froze, and the figure laughed.

Then, he was being tossed away like some burdensome sack, power surging around him, and the world went still and black.

* * *

"—uyasha! Inuyasha!"

He opened his eyes slowly, groggily, as though coming awake from a deep sleep, and blinked slowly, eyes focusing lazily on the dark figure above him, the sky looking strangely metallic to his blurred vision.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's face came into sharp focus with her words and Inuyasha felt himself frown.

"Keh, what is it, Wench?" His gaze wandered until it fell upon the crater not too far off down the street, before the situation rushed back to him and he bolted upright. "Where—Agh!" Pain shot through him as he tried to sit up, feeling like electricity through his body. Instantly, Kagome was closer, hands helping him to rise as he stubbornly continued to do so. He had felt a great deal of pain in his life, but this…

"Gone. He disappeared after you passed out. I couldn't follow where he went. Maybe you shouldn't—" Kagome looked him over, worry swamping her face.

"I'm fine," he snapped, although he allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist for support, leaning more heavily than he would have liked against her. Whatever that energy had been, it had been powerful and destructive, and the cloaked figure wielding it had been no better. Looking down, Inuyasha was disgusted by his own state of defeat: great, gaping wounds arching from his back and down across his ribs, his shirt shredded and seeped in blood that was both foreign and his own. There was blood in his eyes and it felt as though his back had been stripped down to bone, especially by the flare of agony Kagome's light touch evoked. It had been a long time since he had found himself in such a state.

"Let's go back to my place," Kagome offered quietly, pulling him in the direction of her apartment. Inuyasha, however, paused, causing her to stop as well, and took in the scene, letting the wind and sounds of the streets fill his senses. When he could find no trace of the metallic scent or laughter that had first caught his attention, he silently consented. She glanced up at him, then out towards the direction he had been searching, brows furrowed as they began to walk. "…What was that?"

He shook his head, suddenly understanding why his most powerful men were dropping like flies in the face of this mysterious threat. If even he was getting pummeled so easily, this was much bigger than they had originally thought. The thought evoked a low growl to issue from his chest.

"I don't know. But I'll fucking well find out."

* * *

**Next Chapter: 18, On the Scent**, _Inuyasha is forced to go to Sesshoumaru with this latest development and more is revealed on the nature of the company run by the two brothers, as well as Taisho Corp. and Kagome's mysterious influx of patients. _


End file.
